The White Storm
by whaleshark
Summary: Naruto is beaten to near death when he is saved by a powerful warrior. He then is taken from the village to train. He returns to protect his home.    NarutoxIno
1. Begining

It was a normal day in Konoha

The civilians were walking and shopping, ninjas getting missions, and the Sandaime cursing at his paperwork.

A small 5 year old boy was walking down the street dragging his feet with nothing to do but walk around and play pranks on the villagers and ninja.

He was hated for his curse, a curse that he had no control over, a curse that plagued his life just for existing. For he was the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, The King of demons.

Naruto was walking with no destination, immune from all the glares and insults. He just brushed them off and kept on walking wearing his mask of happiness.

October 10

Naruto always hated this day for he was chased and beaten on this day like no other throughout the year, for this day was his birthday, the day he turned 6, also the so called death of the kyuubi.

He was running away from a mob that was chasing him that didn't consist of just villagers but also ninja. There was chunnin and gennin that were chasing him. For a six year old Naruto was fast at escaping and hiding. He was chased into an alley that was a dead end. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Whats the matter demon its time you die, you will never wreak havoc again" a chunnin yelled. Some of the ninja threw shuriken and kunai. Naruto dodged as many as he could but was still hit with some in his left arm and legs. The ninja just laughed and then left to leave the villagers to take the blame and beat the boy. For everyone, ninja and civilian new that the boy was loved by the Sandaime. Naruto thought he was going to die.

Naruto was beaten to almost death while the villagers just laughed and continued to throw stuff. Naruto passes out.

In Narutos head

He approaches a large cage with _seal _on it.

**Kit, you are too weak to survive anymore in this village!**

Who are you and why should I listen to you?

**I am the demon lord Kyuubi!**

**As you can see I am sealed into your body by that cursed Yondaime, the second most hated human by myself. He should rot in the body of the Shinigami in Pain.**

The Yondaime was a hero for doing this !!!!!!!!! He protected the village with his life, unlike you, you damn FOX!!!!

**Watch your tongue brat!!!!!!!! **As a giant red claw shot out almost to get Naruto, but he jumped back in time.

**I CARE FOR MY KIND, ESPECIALY MY PACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**That is the reason I attacked your pathetic village. I was looking for that snake bastard Orochimaru. He killed my pack including my mate and kits as an experiment. I attacked in a rage when I found them dead. That damned Yondaime , even though he was the second most powerful human I have ever met, and for that I respect him , but I still hate him for sealing me.**

So your telling me that you attacked our village because of some guy named orochimaru, then got sealed by a guy who you hate but respect at the same time ?

**Correct**

But you also mention a human who you feared more who is that, because I thought the yondaime is the most powerful.

**No he is second, the other man is a warrior, a holy warrior who fights for those in need most. He is also the guardian of Earth itself. But he fought against the Hachibi ( **eight tailed snake demon) **and killed him, although he suffered a fatal wound. He then sealed his power away in exchange for his life. Right now he is only at 1/25 of his power. **

WOW, where can I find him!

**Fool, he is the strongest of the humans, well was the strongest although I don't know how strong he is now, but he only appears when he wants to, to protect the needy.**

So basically you have no clue?!!

**ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH **

**I hate you kit**

Naruto has a long laugh at this.

**But for now you need to leave this village, to survive. **

How!?!? I am getting killed out….Chakra then burst through the seal and supercharged Naruto.

Naruto stood as all his wounds quickly healed and the shuriken and kunai fell out.

Naruto then turned to run as the chakra stopped. "Quick kill him before the kyubbi escapes!!!" The chase was on again as Naruto turned to run towards the walls of Konoha.

The ninja returned after hearing the shouts of the villagers. "Heh, he survived, must be the blasted fox" shouted a gennin. "Don't worry he'll die this time" as more shuriken and kunai were thrown at him. Only one hit this time as he continued to run away.

"THAT'S IT !!!" **Fire** **Release: Great Fireball!!! **Yelled 3 chunnin.

Naruto was hit with another kunai to the leg causing him to fall and he turned back to look at his fate as 3 fireballs flew at him.

**STATIS FIELD!!! **Yelled a man who jumped in front of naruto as a shield of flowing lightning emerged from around the figure stopping all movement and cancelling all of the fireballs.

**Chain lightning!! **Yelled the man as a lightning bolt shot from the man into all of the villagers and ninja knocking them all out.

The man then turned to Naruto "Don't worry boy I am here to help" as he removed the weapons from him and bandaged Naruto up. After he was done He stood up and Naruto got a good look at him.

He was a man in his early 30's about 5 10' with shoulder length white hair that seemed to glow, and white armor that covered his body except for his hands and head. On his back were three swords one standing straight up behind his head, and two others out to the side, just coming above his shoulders. On his chest plate was a dragon in flight with a lightning storm behind it. But what scared Naruto the most was his eyes. They were dark blue pupils with a light-yellow cross shape around them.

"Who are you mister!?!" The man smiled a little and said " I am the White Storm, the Earth Shadow"

Naruto then realized he was talking to the one kyuubi told him about. Naruto then passed out. The Sandaime and a squad of ANBU then appeared. "What is going on here" came the voice of the Sandaime.

"Ah Sarutobi, you it has been over 5 years has it not?"

"Who are you and why have you attacked the villagers?" said an ANBU

The man then appeared in front of the ANBU that talked with a shining white sword

At his throat "Its best you hold your tongue, when you are not being talked to"

Sandaime had a look of shock on his face as he realized who this man was.

The sandaime then bowed and said" Gaikage-sama (earth shadow) I am sorry for his interruption I did not realize who you were.

The man chuckled as he sheathed his sword and walked to Sandaime and bowed.

"No problems at all Sarutobi, just haven't had much action lately, and wanted to show this ANBU that there are still others who are stronger than he."

The Sandaime smiled "Well what has happened to bless us with your presence?"

"I was going by Konoha when I felt Kyuubi's chakra, so I decided to stop by" he then finished the story of his arrival.

_Hokage's Tower_

In the room were Sandaime, the White storm and Naruto.

Naruto awoke and the white storm turned and said" Ah Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine but what happened?"

"You passed out" chuckled Sandaime " Naruto, this man has chosen you to be his next successor"

Silence passed the room as Naruto thought about it.

"No" the Sandaime had a look of surprise on his face " I wont do it, because I want to protect this village as my hero the Yondaime did."

The man smiled and said " You can still protect this village by becoming hokage but you must protect others as well"

Naruto then said" So I can become Hokage but have to do other stuff?"

"Yep"

"YESSSSS" Naruto screamed as he jumped around the room.

"Ok then go get packed for you will be leaving the village with him" Sarutobi said.

Naruto stopped his jumping and said " What !! I don't want to leave, you said I could go to the academy this year Gramps?"

Sandaime sighed "Yes but he will have you back for the last six months of you final year to make friends, because you will have learned just as much if not more by that time."

"Fine" Naruto said as he left to go pack

Sandaime then turned to the man " So six months before the years' end, six years from now?"

"Of course Sarutobi, he will have grown much by that time"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe " So he will be my successor as yours

?"

"Yes as the son of Yondaime, he has great potential more than his father, and add that to the Kyuubi, who I will tame to help Naruto, and he will no doubt surpass any human that has ever lived."

"That is great news, but will you pass on your swords as well?"

"Yes, I am also going to teach him how to make his own sword, stronger than mine" he said with a smile

Sarutobi dropped his pipe "How can that be, you carry the swords of heaven, earth and hell? Surely no sword is stronger than the sword of heaven?"

"Sarutobi, my friend, the sword of heaven was made by myself using my spirit. I am a holy fighter meaning it took on those properties."

Sarutobi picked up his pipe as he realized the reason.

"Ah when he makes his it will take his potential plus that of the kyuubi, if he is willing to give it" "Am I correct?"

"You aren't the Professor for jutsu alone" he said as they shared a laugh

"I best be going Naruto should be done now, and remember he will return stronger than most jounin, but he will be given the same seals as me to repress his power"

He walked to the door and stopped to turn around "Sarutobi after the battle with Hachibi I lost more than half of my power, at my 24th level I am of kage power, but my 25th level is a one time shot, it will take my life if I use it, and the akutsuki will start in a few years, be warned, they are mostly just under kage level, so be prepared" and with that he disappeared.

Naruto walked out of his house and was greeted by the man from earlier

As they were walking together to the gate "hey what should I call you because white storm is took long, whats your real name ?"

"Hmmm my real name is Robert, but just call me sensei , ok ?"

"Gotcha, so where are we going?"

"We are going to my personal training area, it is hidden among the Himalayas"

"Himi-lains?"

"Yes it is in a land far away, it is secret and secluded, and perfect for training"

And with that the two were far enough from the village for Robert stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Come here boy"

Naruto walked to the man and he put his hand on Narrator's shoulder

He did a handseal and said** Lightning Transport **and a bolt of lightning shot down and struck both of them and when it receded they were gone.


	2. Return to Konoha

_Any questions, about story just ask_

**Blah **summons/demons talking

"Blah"humans talking

_Blah _Scene Change

**Statis Field – **creates a circular dome around the user that is electrically charged, thus stopping all attacks. It is an ultimate defense. The user cannot do anything else while this is activated. The size is proportionate to the amount of chakra used.

**Chain Lightning- **a bolt of lightning from the user's hand that travels from target to target. The amount of jumps and strength depends on Chakra.

**Razor Winds-**gust of wind that slices. Very sharp and size depends on chakra.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Somewhere deep in the Himalayas_

It has been a week since the pair of Naruto and his sensei; Robert arrived at his hidden training area. During this time he showed Naruto around and taught him how to survive when he is alone for he would be leaving at times to get food and supplies, thus leaving Naruto alone.

It was the 8th day they had been there and Robert wanted to tell Naruto why he was chosen.

Naruto was gathering wood in the back when Robert walked out of the house "Naruto come here boy."

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When you are no longer a boy, boy"

"Argh well what do you want?"

"It is time I told you of your past, first we are going to have visit with your furry friend"

"How are we going to do that, I don't know how to see him?"

"I am going to enter your mind with you, now stay still" **Mind Link!**

In Naruto's head 

Robert and Naruto were inside his head in front of Kyuubi's cage

**What do you want now kit, I was having a good sleep?**

"Hey Kyuubi, long time no see"

Kyuubi had a look of respect on his face. **To what do I owe the honor **_**Gaikage-sama?**_

"Cut the formalities will ya, you were the only demon I respected"

**As that may be I am still pissed about being here.**

"You know I had nothing to do with that"

**Yes but do you know what its like not having freedom?**

"No my friend I do not, but I do know a way for some freedom."

**How is that?**

"Let Naruto sign your contract and he can summon you, into a small form letting you roam around with him."

**That is fine with me but what is the catch?**

"Lend Naruto your powers when needed, and help him train when I am absent"

**Fine but I am still the lord of foxes, and as such I will be summoned for a fight**

'No problem but I am willing to let Naruto summon the Heavenly Dragons as well, since you are the master of Foxes I must have your approval, as Ragnorock has already approved"

**Certainly**

And with a burst of chakra a scroll appeared in Kyuubi's cage.

He rolled it to Naruto**. Hey kit sign your name and handprint in blood.**

And so Naruto signed the scroll and it disappeared.

**When you get back to the real world, and my friend here teaches you to summon, summon me while saying Kyuubi, using a little bit of your chakra. Got it now scram**

_Back in the real world_

"Ok so what do I do sensei?" Naruto said with an eager look

Here are the handseals "Now only use a little bit of chakra, and say Summoning: Kyuubi"

"Gotcha"

**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi!!**

In a puff of smoke a small 2-tailed fox appeared the size of a medium dog.

**Damn it this is humiliating, I'm the King of demons, yet now I feel like a cat.**

"Do not worry my friend, you will be in your true form when he summons you as the boss.

**Good point, now don't you need to summon Ragnarock?**

"Yes I didn't forget" **Summoning Jutsu**

A large cloud of smoke appeared and then a 4-winged western dragon that was as large as a mountain top came out.

**Ahh so this must be the human you were talking about, he doesn't look much now, but I suppose he will become strong. **Said Ragnarock in a booming voice

**Of course he will, I will also be training him you bum. **Yipped kyuubi.

**Ahh kyuubi is that you, I did not see you down there.**

"Ok enough of the arguing, do you have the scroll Ragnarock?"

**I do but he must be paired with a dragon as a partner. **

"I take it you have some one in mind?"

**Yes, my son Drako was born on the 3****rd**** of October the same year as little Naruto**

"I am not little damn it !!!"

**Yes you are, now here sign this contract the same way and summon again, but this time think of a dragon instead of a fox.**

"Ok, **Summoning Jutsu!!"**

This time a cloud of smoke the same size as Naruto appeared and out came another dragon. He was a black western dragon, the same size as Naruto with only 2 wings that were maroon red.

**Hey pops, whats up, and is this the guy who is going to be my partner?**

**Yes son he is, his name is Naruto.**

**He doesn't look like much**

"What you flying bug, your just as small as me!!!!!"

Then the two began a wrestling match.

**Drako stop, you as well Naruto** They both looked up and stopped. **You two are the next great warriors of our species so you will get along and make perfect your teamwork. Also kyuubi will be training you so you two better get better. Drako you are free to roam this realm as well as the demon realm. Go it?**

**Yea pops.**

**I shall see you in a few years Naruto, Drako behave, and good luck kyuubi, farewell Robert. **And as he finished he disappeared,

**I'm going to take a long nap after I hunt. You got this part of the training Robert.**

"OK listen up you two the next 5 years are going to be tough, so pay attention."

"Yes"

**Yes**

So For the next 5 years they were trained by Robert and kyuubi as well as Ragnarock giving Drako some scrolls to learn. They had both learn water walking as well as tree climbing. Naruto had learned the basic academy jutsu as well as kage bunshin and some of Robert's techniques including the **statis field, chain lightning, lightning dragon, **and the basics of Robert's lightning step technique. Drako learned the **kage bunshin, chain lightning, earth shield, earth dragon shot, and razor winds. **( Naruto was the same size as the anime) Drako had grown to were he is 7ft tall in his true form but likes his smaller form(size of a medium dog) because it is deceiving. They are both wearing 200 pounds of weights. And they each have 1 repression seal that seals their powers away.

They are both chunnin level but with the repression seal only gennin. Kyuubi had taught them some fire jutsu as well as their intelligence and strategy.

"Drako, Naruto! Come here"

"Coming sensei" They chorused

"Now we are going to be making your personal swords, you have good teamwork, and are stronger than most gennin already.

"These will be your strongest weapons" He then gave them a substance called Gundanium. This metal will become the sword that is best suited for you.

"This is mine" As he revealed to them for the first time the sword behind his head.

It was a 4-foot long sword whose blade was a shining white. The blade itself had Red flame that danced around it. "This boys, is the sword of heaven, this can cut almost anything and the best is no one can use it except me."

"Ok so what you are going to do is grab half of the metal and then cut your hand and spill some of your blood into it, and then throw it in the fire here."

They both did and threw the swords in, and waited for an hour.

After they were done Robert returned with the swords wrapped in dark blue cloth.

Drako's was a 7-foot blade with a foot long handle. The blade was brown and 8 inches thick that had a small blade from each flat surface of the blade in the middle of the main blade. There was also a circle in the center that was cut out with a handle through it.

Naruto's was a 4-foot blade with a foot long handle. The blade was 4 inches wide that shone a deep blood red, from kyuubi's influence.

"WHOAAA"

**Awesome!**

After Robert handed them the blades he began to explain them. "Naruto yours has the power to control fire and speed, Drako yours is meant for Naruto to be able to hold onto your blade while you swing allowing you two to come up with some good combo attacks. It also is unbreakable. Use them well, And Drako yours can be summoned through a blood summoning, when you are in your small form ok.

"Now get to work!!!!! In 6 months we return to Konoha.

"Yes Sensei!"

_Six months later_

Two humans were traveling to Konoha while a dragon was perched on the shorter one's shoulders. They were each wearing a gray cloak. Naruto now whore black pants and shirt with white shinguards and armguards, and his sword was on his back. Drako and Naruto both wore the dragon and lightning storm symbol on their chests.

As they got to the gates the two chunnin asked for their papers.

"We are here to see the Hokage as per his orders" Replied Naruto.

"Fine but you will be escorted there by an ANBU" As an ANBU jumped down "Follow me please"

As they walked to the Hokage tower, Naruto and Drako were taking in all the sights while Robert walked silently.

Sakura and Ino were walking to the academy when they spotted the three. Naruto and Drako smiled as they passed. Sakura and Ino blushed while Ino said "man he is a cutie, and is that a real dragon? Lets follow them" As she grabbed Sakura and pulled her along. "Ino what are you talking about sasuke is hotter"

"Sakura come on we are going anyway, if he doesn't have a boy friend I'll take him, and you can take sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yea, he hasn't changed the whole time I have known him and nothing I have done impresses him, so he's all yours.

As Naruto and Drako entered the tower with Robert, Sakura and Ino were stuck outside to wait.

The hokage was sitting doing paperwork with a few clones when they walked in.

"Ahh, I see you have returned, how are you Naruto?"

"I am good, right now I am about gennin level, chunnin with the repression seals off."

"How many are you wearing now ?"

"Naruto has 2, and this is Drako, son of Ragnarock, he wears 2 also."

"They are very skilled and will become strong."

Sarutobi smiled "So are they ready for the academy? "

"OF COURSE WE ARE GRAMPS" they both shouted again.

"Well then here are your papers kids, go ahead down to the academy and give them to a man named Iruka, he will be your teacher. You better hurry class starts in a few minutes" said the Sandaime

"Naruto, Drako remember, hide your powers and don't take off the seals or weights unless it's an emergency"

"Yes sensei"

**Gotcha**

They both ran out the door only to come right back in. "Umm which way to the academy?"

"Out the door and to the left, it has a red roof." Said the Sandaime

Naruto ran down the stairs while Drako was on his shoulder with his tail wrapped around Naruto's back. They exited the door and turned left and started running.

"Come on Ino, we are going to be late to class, we will have to find them later" whined Sakura

"Ok lets go, WAIT here he comes." As Naruto was running with Drako on his back. Naruto stopped before he ran into them.

"Um Hi, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my companion Drako."

"I-Is that a real dragon?" Ino and Sakura stuttered

"**No I'm a fluffy kitty, what do you think ?"** Drako said with sarcasm

"WHAT IT TALKS TO ?!?!?!?!" they both screamed.

"Yea, but umm we are going to the academy, because we have been out of town so if you'll..

"Of course me and sakura are going there too you can come with us" Ino said in a commanding voice while she grabbed Naruto and Sakura's hands and dragged them to class.

Ino and Sakura went in first because Naruto couldn't find the papers. After he found them he walked in "Um are you Iruka?"

"Yes you must be the new student"

**students **said Drako in a lazy tone

"Whoa that thing talks?!?!" screamed Iruka and the rest of the class

**YES I talk now everyone stop gawking at me !!!! **Drako yelled while Naruto just laughed

Naruto looked around and saw Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, sasuke, Sakura and Ino who was waving. No one else looked important to him.

"You'll have to excuse him Iruka-sensei, He gets angered very easily, but he is mostly just the bark and no bite."

"Ok, Naruto you and Drako can sit in the middle next to sasuke."

"K sensei" as Naruto walked up and sat down net to him "Hey I'm Naruto" as he extended his hand to the uchiha

sasuke just looked at him while keeping his hands on his chin. "Shut up"

"Ok this guy has a stick up his ass" Naruto whispered to Drako

They both snickered while Iruka began his lesson.

"Today class we are going to be learning about the Hokages. Now who can tell me who was known for his ability to manipulate wood?"

Sakura and Hinata raised their hands, but Iruka ignored them and decided to test Naruto.

"Naruto do you know the answer ?"

"Yes sensei it was the Shodaime who was known for his wood manipulation and being the founder of Konoha." Replied naruto in a lazy tone.

The rest of the day went by with the lesson.

Hokage's Tower 

After Naruto and Drako had left Robert turned to Sandaime

"Sarutobi I want to introduce you to one of my friends as well as one of Naruto's and Drako's"

"Meet Kyuubi" as Kyuubi stepped out from the shadows in his two-tailed form.

Hey Sarutobi 

Sandaime had mild surprise look on his face but kept his composure. "I take it you have been set free in this form, but can still be summoned in your true form ?

I hate humans that know so much, but yes you are correct. I can be summoned in my the same form I attacked the village in ,but for now I am very small. I can also shapeshift to a human form.

"I must go check on the rest of the world, and Kyuubi will be staying here. Is it alright If he helps around here? He has chosen to become a guardian of Konoha, in exchange for the freedom he received."

"I see nothing wrong with that, would you like a headband, Kyuubi"

I suppose Sarutobi, it will help gain the trust of the village.

"I must be going excuse me" **Lightning Transport **and with that Robert was gone.

So anything I can do to help? 

"Yes, I have been in need of a powerful ally. For the enemy has been getting stronger and no matter what I do it never stops coming back!?!"

**YES, let us meet this enemy in full force Sarutobi! We shall destroy them once and for all! **Kyuubi said in an excited voice.

Well where are they ? 

"Right here"

Where? 

"Paperwork"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo After class at the academy 

Ino walked up to Naruto as he was leaving with Drako. "Naruto where are you going?"

"Me and Drako are going to find some Ramen, we love the stuff! Know anywhere good?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'll only tell you if I eat with you" Ino said with a pleasing look.

"Sure, Lets G….**enough I am hungry, can we please go **Drako whined.

"Ok lets get going then" Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and took off with him, Drako was forced to fly along side them.

_5 minutes later_

"Here we are, Ichiraku Ramen. I come here with my other friends Chougi and Shikamaru. Our Dads are teammates so we always see each other."

**Who cares, I'm hungry** whined Drako

Ino got frustrated and tried not to snap, but it didn't work. "DAMN IT SHUT UP DRAKO, HOLD YOUR HORSES DAMN IT!!! As she punched him into a wall.

After she calmed down and Naruto retrieved Drako they sat down and had some Ramen together.

Naruto ate 15 bowls, Drako had 12 and Ino had 2.

"How can you two eat so much ?!?"

I'm no expert or doctor here, but WE WERE HUNGRY!!! 

Ino got up to punch Drako again, but Naruto jumped up and grabbed Ino around the waist and drug her away after paying the bill and thanking Old Man Ichiraku for the food. After a minute of Ino struggling to get away she realized that Naruto was carrying her and blushed.

"Umm Naruto you can put me down now"

**Are you going to go crazy anymore?** Drako asked from beside Naruto

"Yes, but no more snapping !!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE ITS SETTLED NO MORE FIGHTING YOU TWO" screamed Naruto

"Ok, hey where do you guys live ?"

Drako and Naruto just paled

"I forgot to ask Gramps?"

"Who is Gramps and why would you have to ask him ?"

The hokage and we have been away for a couple of years.

"Ohhhh, well lets go ask him" Ino said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and took off towards the Hokage tower.

_10 minutes later, Hokage tower_

Ino opened the door to see a white blur and red blur dashing around the room with papers flying all around.

Take that you bastards.

"To Hell with you** !!!"**

Drako and Naruto looked at each other

"Umm Gramps, Kyuubi, you guys done killing the paperwork??"

Sarutobi and Kyuubi looked at the kids and quickly settled into a 'noble' position. Sarutobi was behind his desk with his pipe and Kyuubi was sitting on the corner of the desk.

Drako couldn't help but ask **So you defeated the 'EVIL' paperwork?**

Naruto, Ino and Drako burst out laughing and a kunai appeared in front of each of them, which shut them right up. The three quickly chorused "Sorry"

"Umm Gramps, where… Naruto was smacked over the head "Do you know who you are talking to Naruto?!?!?!??!" Ino demanded with a raised fist.

"It is alright Ino, Naruto and Drako have always called me that, they seem to lack a sense of respect."

Sandaime said with a smile.

"ok sorry for the interruption then, Hokage-sama" Ino said as she bowed quickly

"Well what I was trying to say before I was bashed over the head, Where are me and Drako supposed to live? And I am sure Kyuubi doesn't want to camp outside." Asked Naruto

"Ahh I forgot. Here are the keys to your fathers house." Sandaime said while he threw naruto a set of keys.

"The house is up on the plateau above the hokage monument. Go check it out"

The three turned to leave when Sandaime and Kyuubi appeared in front of them on his knees.

"I beg you three, do not tell anyone of our 'battle with the paperwork' please, begged the two elders."

"No problem, but now we have blackmail" Ino said with a smile

"Sandaime quickly stood and composed himself, you should be on your way now. There is a path on the side of the hokage monument that leads to it."

Naruto, Ino and Drako left the office and as soon as they did Sarutobi quickly began to flash around the room again.

_20 minutes later, In Front of the Kazama estate_

"Wow its huge Naruto" Ino exclaimed.

It was a large mansion with a clearing in the back and forest on all sides except for the path leading o the house. It had a large balcony on the third floor that could easily fit 20 people. All around the outside of the house were flowers of every kind. There was training posts in the back as well as a large hotspring on the edge of the clearing. Ino passed out and Drako snickered before flying inside. Naruto just sighed and grabbed Ino bridal style and carried her into the mansion. Ino woke to see Naruto carrying her and blushed. She just laid her head back on Naruto's chest and went to sleep. She felt safe in his arms.

After a couple minutes of walking Naruto tried to set Ino down on the couch but she would not let go and pulled Naruto down on top of her. Ino woke from Naruto's gentle shaking of her arm. She awoke to see Naruto's face a few inches from hers. She blushed and released him.

"sorry about that Naruto"

"No problem Ino, I couldn't leave you outside, now you want to explore the house."

"Of course, lets go" as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran out of the room."

_5 minutes later_

Naruto and Ino had explored the whole house and Naruto claimed the bedroom by the balcony as his

While Drako claimed one with a large window for him to come and go from.

Ino ran ahead of Naruto and found a door with the Uzumaki spiral on it.

"Hey Naruto whats this? I can't get it open?"

Naruto looked at the door for a minute before he realized what it was.

"This is a blood seal that can only be opened by an Uzumaki."

"Cool, well open it" Ino said in a excited tone.

Naruto then cut his hand and placed it on the door. The door glowed a yellow light before splitting vertically and sliding into the walls. It revealed a dark staircase that headed down. They continued down with Naruto in the lead and Ino was scared so she grabbed onto Naruto's back and wrapped her arms and legs around him not letting go. Naruto blushed and continued down.

BOOOO 

Ino screamed and held Naruto tighter. Naruto turned around and set Ino down on the stairs and calmed Ino down as Drako came out of the shadows laughing. Naruto bonked Drako over the head while Ino glared daggers but was held back by Naruto. They continued the rest of the way down.

When they got the end there was a door with a seal on it. Naruto tried the blood seal again and the door opened but when he tried to enter a barrier prevented him from proceeding any farther.

A voice came from nowhere saying

"Young Kazama, you and the Dragon may enter but the female is not strong enough yet. This is your mission in order to enter the time chamber. You must teach this girl to become stronger and then you may enter. Now Leave and do not return until you think she is strong enough."

Then a white light engulfed the trio and they were transported back to the living room.

Ino started to apologize but Naruto cut her off. "Hey don't worry about it Ino, you will get stronger and we will become better friends. I have seen enough for now."

Ino smiled and then hugged Naruto "Thank You Naruto"


	3. New Team

Chapter 3

I love this story. I have been thinking about writing it for a while. I have been too occupied

With school. But now I am doing good, I am up to about a chapter a day. Any suggestions

Just let me know. Also tell me about any ideas for a story, I am open to suggestions

_Whaleshark_

The seals

The repression seals basically seal away power, hiding your chakra, and also acting as a resistance of sorts. The more seals the more power.

Also the only ones who know about Yondaime being Naruto's dad are Robert, Ino, Drako, and Sandaime plus the summons.

**Blah** demons/summons talking

"blah" humans talking

_Blah_scene change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks went by and Naruto, Drako and Ino all were training together in Naruto's back yard. Naruto had moved onto 350 pounds of weights and Drako was at 300 pounds. Ino was at 100 pounds. Ino had a water affinity, so they taught her the water clone, water dragon, and water bullet.

Drako had mastered his earth defenses to where he doesn't need to say the name of them or do handseals, but that is only for his earth wall, and earth dome. His offensive attacks he still needed to say and make handseals.

Naruto worked on his ability with clones. He found a scroll in his room, that was left by his father. On it were all they types of clones, and how to master them. So far he had learned shadow clone, regular clone, water clone, earth clone, and lightning clone. He had also mastered them to wear he doesn't need to say the names or handseals, Thus making him very effective at deception and overwhelming power. Naruto now wore 4 repression seals. Meaning he is 4/25 of Robert's power at his max.

Robert still hasn't returned from his trip. So kyuubi was overlooking their training, until he got bored and went to hunt. So they were left alone for training. At the academy Naruto and Ino had become good friends doing lots of stuff together along with Drako, going to eat, walking through the park, and best of all playing pranks on the villagers and ninja.

Last week they painted rainbows and smiley faces on all of the ANBU masks. They had to wait a week before new ones were made. Even the Sandaime had laughed at them. All the villagers still saw him as a demon, and tried to attack him anytime he was alone. But Naruto just flashed out of there.

It was now a week before the graduation exam at the academy and Naruto decided it was time to try and get back into the door in the basement. The trio was returning from a walk in the park.

"So do you guys really think I am strong enough now?"

"Yes, you are the second strongest gennin! You can even beat sasuke, even though we don't show our true strength."

**You two know I hate the uchiha kid right?**

"Yes Drako you want to rip him apart after breaking all his limbs." Naruto said in an annoyed voice

**I can't help it I hate him so much; he is such a stuck up bastard.**

"Yes we know, that is why I chose Naruto over him"

Ino kept walking while Naruto stopped, frozen in his tracks from what Ino said. Drako fell from the air holding his sides in laughter. After Ino realized she was walking by herself, she noticed what she had just said.

"Naruto!!, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out, I …

Naruto gave Ino a hug and she stopped talking and returned the hug.

"So you're not mad at me?" Ino asked with teary eyes

"Why would I be mad at the girl I love?" Naruto replied with a smirk

Ino playfully smacked him on the head before leaning in and kissing him.

They stayed like this for a minute before Drako shot an earth wall between them

**Are you guys done yet, I mean I know you two can't wait to get alone, but we were kind of doing something that involved training and getting into the secret room.**

Naruto and Ino broke the kiss and held hands while they continued the walk to the house.

Once they got there they went straight to the basement. Again Ino had glomped onto Naruto because of the darkness. Drako tried to hide in the darkness but Ino grabbed his tail before he could slip away.

**Almost had it**

They arrived at the door with the Uzumaki spiral. Naruto cut his hand and undid the blood seal. The door spilt open again and they tried to enter but the barrier was still up.

The voice boomed out again.

"Ahhh young Kazama, you have returned. I see you have returned and not only have you and the dragon grown stronger but the female has increased her power 3 fold from last time. I believe you have completed the mission."

Naruto and Drako gave each other a high-five while Ino jumped around.

"ENOUGH" the trio stopped immediately. "This room was built by your father Naruto. It is a chamber that alters the plane of time. By entering you will be able to train faster because time moves faster in here than in the normal world."

"So you are saying that this room is a powerful training area that defies time?" Ino asked with a confused look

"Yes it is" the voice said in a normal voice

"That's impossible!!!" Ino yelled

"NO, it is not!!!" "Naruto's father was a master of seals, for example he created one that could summon the death god himself." "What this room does is it creates a gateway to the world that the summons reside in, precisely the land of the frogs, seeing as they were his summon. Time in that plane moves much faster than ours." "Have you ever wondered how they got so big?"

**Oh that makes sense on how pops and Kyuubi got so big.**

"Anyway do you wish to enter?"

Naruto thought for a second before saying "We would love to but we have to be back in this world in a week for graduation."

"That is no problem, I will keep guard and come and get you in 6 days to leave you with a day of rest."

**How are you going to do that you're just a voice?**

A figure in green armor stepped out from the room, "Just because you can not find me does not mean I am not there. My name is Jake and I am a true master of stealth."

"Whoa, you are good." Ino stated

"Um Jake, 1 question, will the frogs attack us and stuff when we get there? Because I am not a summoner of them"

"They will not unless you attack them, they are the friendliest of the summons, you should be fine, now get going."

**O wait, how much time will go by in here? **

"I was wondering if any of you would ask that. Every day out here is equal to a month in there. But you should not stay for more than 12 days at a time, because your mind will not be able to handle the stress." "Now go" Jake said as he pushed them through the door.

The door slammed shut and re-sealed itself; Jake turned and sat in front of the door.

In the plain of summons 

Naruto, Drako and Ino had walked out into a forest with huge trees that stretched over 200 feet into the sky. The trees were so thick that it appears dim through the forest.

"Naruto which way do we go ?"

"We find the boss of the frogs."

"And how are we going to do that this place is huge look!"

Suddenly Drako darted off into the forest leaving Ino and Naruto alone. Ino found herself against Naruto's chest holding him tightly with her eyes shut.

"Ino are you alright?"

"No, I hate the dark and now something got Drako, Its going to get us too"

What got me? This little frog? As Drako dropped a small frog onto the ground in front of them You damn dragon you only got me because you can fly! Whoa humans, how did you guys get here? 

"My father created a seal that allowed us to come here. He was a summoner of frogs."

O you must be talking about the guy that pops talked about. The one who died protecting his home?

"Yea that was my father"

Well then come on pops will know what to do. My name is gamakichi, ill be your guide for our journey today. Gamakichi then burst out laughing, just come on, and he took off into the forest.

_10 minutes later, large cave_

Gamakichi hopped up onto a rock

Hey pops come here, I got someone for ya.

A large rumbling was heard and then a giant frog a little smaller than ragnarock appeared.

Why are there humans here gamakichi!!?? Gamabunta screamed

Gamakichi hid behind Naruto I was playing in the forest when this dragon started chasing me and caught me only because he could fly. Then this blonde guy here started saying he used some kind of room with a seal to get here and that it was made by his dad.

LIES, the only one who could get here was the Yondaime and his family. But sadly they have all passed away.

Naruto jumped up closer to the frog and screamed back at him "The fourth was my father you frog, why do you think I could get here!!"

I see, you do resemble him, except for being short. But I was told that his family had died from the Kyuubi.

"Who told you that??? Was it the Sandaime??"

No it was the council, the Sandaime was taking care of Yondaime's funeral.

"Those bastards!! I swear, when I become Hokage I am going to get rid of the council!"

So then you are his son, you have the same attitude as him. Gamabunta smiled and took a puff of his pipe.

But why are you here, and how did this other girl get here and the dragon?"

"These are my best friends, Ino Yamanaka, and Drako"

So you have a mindreader as a girlfriend and a dragon as a pet? How did that happen?

Ino blushed and Drako erupted what I am not his pet I am his partner, want to fight about it?

Gamabunta dropped his pipe in laughter You are too small to even beat Gamakichi here, why do you want to fight me?

Because you insulted my partner and his girlfriend!!

This time Naruto and Ino looked at each other and then quickly looked away blushing. Gamabunta laughed harder

Argghh, my dad could kick your ass frog!!! Drako yelled from in front of Gamabunta

O yea boy, how strong is he?

Naruto please summon him to teach this frog a lesson!!!! Drako said as he flew back to Naruto's side

Naruto quickly did the seals and bit his thumb Summoning Jutsu!!!!!!!!!

A large puff of smoke bigger than Gamabunta appeared. Out stepped Ragnarock with a roar

Ahh Gamabunta, what has my son done this time?

Ragnarock, it has been a long time, he has done nothing but call me a frog, but this human here claims to be the son of Yondaime?

He is Ragnarock replied with a smile

If that is so, how did he come around to be able to summon yourself? Gamabunta asked in a serious tone

He is indeed the son of the Yondaime, but he has also been chosen by Gaikage-sama to be his successor.

WHAT!?!?!?! The Gaikage chose this brat as his successor.??? Gamabunta screamed

Yes, he has, Naruto is not only the son of the Yondaime, but he also is the vessel for Kyuubi.

I see, so he wants to train here ?

Yes

Well then they are under our protection while they are here.

Thank You Gamabunta, I shall see you around. And Ragnarock disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As Gamabunta returned to his cave he said Go train brats Gamakichi will be your guide.

"Thanks Gamabunta" Naruto yelled

_3 months later_

Gamabunta had called Naruto to his cave while the others were training.

Naruto you being the son of the Yondaime, are to inherit his techniques. He gave them to me for protection. They are now yours. Gamabunta gave Naruto 3 scrolls.

One scroll contains his move _Rasengan_. This is a ball of wind that slices through anything.

The second and third are trademark technique, the Flying Thunder God.

That is what made him famous. But if you are being taught the White Storm's move, give the Flying Thunder God to your girlfriend.

"Why can't I learn both?" Naruto asked

Because his is stronger than your father's by ten fold. Also they both take very long to learn, so you need spend your time on one only.

"Ok I got it now, Thanks Gamabunta" And Naruto left. He found Ino and Drako resting under a tree. Here Ino this is for you and Drako. As he tossed her the FTG (Flying thunder god) scrolls.

Ino opened and read the title " what is it, I have never heard of it?"

Whoa Naruto, this is really for us???!?!?

"What is so special about this move?" Ino asked completely unaware of what she was holding.

Ino, this is the move that made the Yondaime so powerful, and gave him the name "Yellow Flash"

Ino's jaw dropped, and she just stared at it. She got up and hugged Naruto "Thank you so much"

"Wait Naruto, how come you aren't learning it?"

"I am learning a new one that is stronger from my sensei"

_3 months later_

Jake had come to get them from the other plain, and bring them back. Drako and Ino had just started to learn the basics and were now about 1/10 of learning the FTG. Naruto had worked on his swordsmanship, and learned 2 new attacks with Drako. Naruto and Drako were both wearing 350 pounds of weights and now Naruto wears 7 seals, Drako wears 5. Ino is at 200 pounds and no seals. Naruto had mastered the first dance of the White Storm. Naruto had mastered the rasengan and was starting to add an element.

"You guys have graduation tomorrow, don't' forget"

"Yea we know, now we are going to sleep, sees you around Jake" as the trio left to get some rest.

"If you ever need help with stealth and assassinations just ask" and Jake walked back into the portal as the door closed.

_Next day at academy_

"Naruto, Ino where have you been the last few days?" Iruka asked

"We were both sick Iruka-sensei" Ino replied.

"Ok, well today is the graduation exams, I will call you each by name into the next room for your exam. First Chouji Akimichi."

The exam was a simple kawamari, and clone justu. A lot of them passed. Leaving 27 students.

"All right class Congratulations on Passing, I am going to announce the teams"

Team 1……..

"Team 7, Naruto and Drako, Ino Yamanaka, and" and they both gave each other a high five, and Sasuke Uchiha." At this they both frowned, "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka continued with the teams Team 8 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Sakura Haruno, Team 10 Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abruame, and Kiba Inuzuka and their sensei's came and got them until it was just Naruto, Drako, Ino and sasuke.

"I hate this sensei already" Ino whined.

"Prank time" Naruto said in an evil voice.

They set up their trap and waited.

2 hours later Kakashi walked in.

His foot hit a wire, that threw some kunai at him, He jumped over them only to have a bucket from under a desk spill glue all over the floor. Kakashi had no choice but to land in it. He looked around as if expecting more.

"My fir.. as soon as he started talking two bags of flour fell all over him.

The three of them were laughing and sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"As I was saying, My first impression is I hate you. Meet up on the roof in a minute."

_Up on the roof_

"Wow, you guys are slow" Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

Well maybe if you came down to see us we would have had a chance.

Kakashi looked up from his book "Wow a real dragon, who's is it?"

"what are you talking about dragon?" sasuke said in a voice that screamed 'I am an elite uchiha, answer me now!!!!!!"

First Off I am Naruto's partner, not his pet!, and second Kakashi sent a clone down there not himself, he probably stayed here reading his book.

"Good observation skills, How did you know?" Kakashi asked

Naruto's clones have the same scent mixed in with his. So it smelled like a clone. Anyway how would you have gotten clean in only a minute.

"Good point, now for the introductions."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" asked Ino

"Hmm, Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I am a jounin, as for my hobbies and likes, I won't tell you, my dream is , and I don't have one."

Whoa, so we learned he is a jounin, and his name. Drako replied with sarcasm.

"Ok well the dragon with the attitude, you next." Kakashi said while actually looking up from his book.

My name is Drako, I am the son of Ragnarock, my hobbies are training, pranks, and hanging with my partner and his girlfriend, my dream is to become the strongest dragon ever.

Ino looked daggers at Drako, while Naruto just said "Not another one" sasuke didn't do anything.

"Ok blondie you next" Naruto and Ino both looked at each other, while Kakashi smiled, Naruto let Ino go.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like my friends Naruto and Drako, and I enjoy hanging out and flowers, my dream is to become a great ninja.

"Ok other blondie" Kakashi said with a smirk

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, and hanging out with Ino and Drako, and my dream is to surpass my father, and I am not telling you who he is. My dream is also to become the strongest warrior ever. Naruto finished with a big smile.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a puzzled look, while saying " Ok Mr. Moody, you next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes or hobbies and my ambition is to kill a certain man"

"Ok well now that we know each other better, tomorrow meet me at the bridge at training area 7 tomorrow at 8 o clock. O and don't eat, you will probably throw up" and Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke left, while Drako asked about ramen, and the trio went to get some ramen.

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Naruto had 15 bowls and was on his 16th, Drako had 12 and was waiting for Naruto, and Ino had 4.

A bolt of lightning flashed outside the ramen stand and everyone around hid for cover, while Naruto, Ino, and Drako just kept eating.

"hey sensei, whats up" said Naruto as Robert sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just had to check up on things, So I hear you are having a test tomorrow?"

Yea we are going to have survival training with Kakashi sensei.

"Ahh you guys got Kakashi, he is a good ninja, probably top 5 in the village."

"Really, he didn't seem like much" Ino said matter-of-factly

"Don't let his appearance deceive you, but you can take off your weights if you need too all of you, seeing as you got Ino into weights now. Also Drako and Naruto, why don't you show me some of you combo moves I heard about." Naruto and Drako smiled evilly

They shared a laugh at this, and then everybody went home.

_Next day Training Area 7_

They waited 3 hours for Kakashi to appear.

"Yo"

Kakashi had to jump to avoid several kunai thrown at him.

"So the object of this test is to get these bells from me" Kakashi showed them 2 bells as he strapped them to his belt. "Whoever gets a bell passes"

"But sensei there are only 2 bells, how are we supposed to pass?" Ino asked

"Not my problem" and he moved to the middle of the clearing as everyone went to the forest but Naruto.

"I am going to beat you myself" said Naruto as he dropped into a basic stance.

Kakashi reached into his pouch and Naruto got ready to jump, but Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading. Kage Bunshin said Naruto as 20 clones appeared. He had secretly mixed in other types of clones as well. They all charged Kakashi as he punched a clone that disappeared in a poof of smoke. Another set of clones jumped and were falling towards him when he punched one which turned into water and tried to kick the other only to have his foot go right threw it. Kakashi realized what Naruto had done and jumped back and hit each clone with a kunai.

"That was a good move you have there Naruto, but you still won't win by yourself." Kakashi said while putting his book away. Kakashi then appeared in front of Naruto and even though Naruto saw it coming, he let Kakashi grab him and throw him into the river. Kakashi just stood up and walked back to the clearing

Ino and Drako in the forest and went to find sasuke. "Yo sasuke, if you did not realize it this test is about teamwork. So in other words we need to work together." Ino explained.

"Why would I work with you fools, I can beat him myself." And with that sasuke dashed from the forest at Kakashi.

Sasuke threw a punch that Kakashi caught and threw out to the side. Sasuke turned his body and sent a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's head. He jumped over it as sasuke made a grab for the bells.

Kakashi grabbed his hand as he thought "this kid has some talent but they are still not working as a team" Kakashi then threw sasuke back and sasuke began some handseals. Fire Style: Great Fireball and shot it at Kakashi. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was gone and sasuke thought he had got him. Suddenly Kakashi grabbed his legs and pulled him down. Kakashi then appeared beside sasuke. Inner decapitation. Nice try though.

Kakashi then went after Ino. He used a genjutsu on her that showed Naruto with shuriken and kunai threw him. Ino knew it was a genjutsu and cancelled it. She then threw some kunai at Kakashi who disappeared back to the clearing. Kakashi sighed "they all have good skills but are not working as a team yet"

Meanwhile Naruto, Drako and Ino had met up and were talking about their next move.

"I say we take off the weights, and show him who we really are." Said Ino.

"Good Idea Ino, here's the plan"

Kakashi was getting bored, sasuke still had not escaped and was wondering where the rest of them were. Suddenly Naruto, Ino and Drako burst from the tree line, they had taken off their weights and were now much faster.

Kakashi thought 'Man I should not have taken a team" Naruto and Drako engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu match as Ino threw Kunai. Kakashi was having a hard time with them, he appeared in front of Ino and knocked her out, although it was a shadow clone. Ino smirked from her hiding place in the trees.

Naruto and Drako realized what they needed to do and each began to release a repression seal.

Naruto I suggest we start at 4 seals. Drako stated.

"Sounds Good"

Soul Seal Release. They said together. Naruto's yellow hair now had white tips and Drako turned into his 7 foot form and summoned his sword.

They both drew their swords and Kakashi was actually scared. Naruto charged with Drako behind him. Hurricane Winds they both shouted. Drako beat his wings and made blades of winds shoot at Kakashi, who was forced to shield his eye, lowering his visibility. Drako then swung his sword and to Kakashi it looked like Drako cut right threw Naruto. Kakashi wondered what happened but had to dodge Drako's sword that almost chopped him in half. Kakashi ducked under it and kicked Drako back. Kakashi's eye widened as he quickly spun around and blocked Naruto's sword. Kakashi jumped away and Naruto stood on Drako's back.

"Wow their teamwork is perfect, this is going to be hard" Kakashi thought as he started handseals.

Fire style: Great Fireball. Drako and Naruto just stood there and Kakashi wondered why until an earth wall shot up stopping the fireball. Kakashi's eye widened again as he realized whoever cast that did not use handseals. He knew he had to end this quickly. Kakashi started handseals again

Earth Style: Earth Dragon as a dragon shot at the pair. Drako did the same seals and shot a dragon at Kakashi's canceling them out. Kakashi appeared behind Drako and knocked him out. Naruto tried to slice at Kakashi but he disappeared. Naruto then went into a stance odd to Kakashi.

Naruto was standing with his left leg forward, and his right hand with his sword behind him. He started doing one handed seals.

Dance of Blades Naruto said with a smirk. A bolt of lightning struck Naruto making him disappear. Kakashi looked around not being able to find Naruto. Suddenly lightning flashed all around Kakashi. Kakashi was scared as cuts appeared on his body each time the lightning flashed. Kakashi decided he needed to end this and started to lift his headband, But was thanking any gods when he heard the bell go off. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG.

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and sheathed his sword. Drako came out of the forest and dropped sasuke on the ground before turning back to his smaller form. Ino jumped down from the tree above them.

"Well all three of you failed, none of you realized that the object of this test was to test

Our teamwork? Drako asked with a smile.

"Me Naruto and Drako knew that and that is why we worked together, but sasuke thinks he's better than us so we left him out" said Ino

"Ahh well none of you got the bells, so you all fail" said Kakashi

Ino, Naruto, and Drako laughed as Ino held up 2 bells.

Kakashi looked at his belt to see nothing there." What when did you get them?

"When Naruto and Drako attacked I was on Drako's back, When you turned to block Naruto's attack, I grabbed the bells and disappeared back into the forest." Ino said with a smile

"But what about when I knocked you out?" asked Kakashi very confused

"That was one of my clones sensei" Naruto said with his fox smile.

"Ahh well sasuke gets tied to the pole while you two eat and I think about whether to pass you or not." Kakashi then tied sasuke to the pole and left.

Kakashi went into the forest to rest to find Robert and the Sandaime there, as well as Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"Wow Kakashi you get beat by some gennins?" Kurenai teased

"Shut it Kurenai, Ino is low-chunnin level and Naruto and Drako are already high-chunnin." Kakashi said while breathing hard and started to bandage his wounds.

Kakashi looked at Robert "I take it you are his sensei from the same armor."

"Yes I am his sensei. How did he do?" Robert asked with a smirk

"He is one of the strongest gennin I have ever seen, I would have needed to use my sharingan to beat him"

Robert and the Sandaime laughed. "Whats so funny" asked Asuma

"I have taught him my sealing powers. I wear 25 seals, I normally have 20 released. When I get to 24 I am stronger than almost everybody. My 25th level is like the 8th gate. I passed this to Naruto.

How many seals he will wear, I do not know. But now he wears 7 and released only 4, Drako wears 5 and also released 4. So they were not at there full power." Explained Robert with a smirk

"But if you used your sharingan you would have been able to beat them up to about 12 or 13 seals.

Robert replied.

"But still for a gennin to be able to keep up with Kakashi is amazing. I mean right now he is the second strongest in the village, with Jiraiya and Tsunade away." Kurenai said.

Sandaime smirked and took a puff of his pipe. "Konoha will indeed become strong"

"So they pass right?" Kurenai

"I have to pass them, they almost beat me, even though sasuke did not want to work with them, I guess I will have to teach him that, maybe Naruto can help." Kakashi frowned "Lets see what they do about lunch" Kakashi said

_Back in the clearing_

"Here sasuke eat up", as Ino gave him his food and Naruto cut him down

Shut up and eat, don't ask, we need to be at full strength.

"Ino here share mine" as Naruto sat down next to her. "Thanks"

Kakashi's coming Drako said as they put their food down.

Kakashi appeared in a large cloud, YOU…………………PASS

Kakashi said with a smirk visible through his mask.

"Naruto, Ino and Drako you three had great teamwork. Sasuke I wish I could say the same for you.

Why didn't you work with them when you asked?"

"Why would I need to work with these weaklings?"

Naruto grabbed sasuke by his collar and punched him in the face.

"You damn uchiha, you are not better than everyone else and definitely not stronger" screamed Naruto

Naruto and Ino left with Drako following.

Kakashi walked over to sasuke. "sasuke you are not even close to being able to beat your brother yet, lets us help you get stronger."

Sasuke just sat there with a shocked look, "Naruto hit me" sasuke thought

After realizing sasuke was just going to sit there, Kakashi picked him up and took him home.

_Hokage monument_

Naruto dashed off after punching sasuke and Ino could not find him, so she checked his house. Ino went in and found Drako sleeping. She kicked him in the tail.

Damn it can't I sleep in peace ???

"Where is Naruto" Ino asked in a concerned voice

Hokage monument, he is always there on his dad's head.

"Thanks" and with that Ino left.

_Hokage monument_

Ino found Naruto sitting on the head of the Yondaime. She walked up behind him at wrapped her arms around him. Ino kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed before pulling Ino onto his lap. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto asked "Ino will you be my girlfriend?"

Ino smiled and said "I would love to" before she kissed him on the lips.

Dance of Blades-an attack that utilizes lightning strikes to appear in different spots. Using a blade (sword, kunai) the user slices and dices its opponents. Can be faster than the FTG but, its speed depends on mastery of lightning and speed of user.


	4. Mission to Wave

This doesn't have anything to do with the story yet but I was thinking of the strength of some people.

Jiraiya is extremely powerful. Because itachi said that he and kisame could not beat Jiraiya without someone dieing. And Kakashi got his ass kicked by itachi. Also Orochimaru left akutsuki because he was scared of itachi's power. And Jiraiya could definitely beat Tsunade. I haven't found any proof but all Tsunade has is strength, and gamabunta could beat katsuya. So Jiraiya is probably the strongest ninja alive in the series.

Chapter 4

_Hokage's Tower_

Sandaime took a puff of his pipe "So Team 7 what would you like to do today?"

"We have painting a fence, cleaning a restaurant, or catching fish for a man who broke his leg."

Ino and Kakashi looked at each other, while Drako and Naruto smiled "We'll take them all."

Sandaime smiled "are you sure? They will take a couple hours each."

**Yea, because we are going tot have to do a lot of D-ranks, so might as well do them now.**

"Good idea you two but it will take the whole day." Kakashi said looking at his book.

**We are fine let's go **Drako flew to the Sandaime and took the three mission scrolls as the rest of team 7 started to leave. Naruto turned "Cya Gramps"

_Somewhere in the village_

Team 7 walked to a house that was a 2-story house with a garden around the front door. The fence that covered the lawn was about 60 feet long. Sasuke and Ino looked pissed about the size of the fence.

An elderly man walked out of his house "Ahh you must be the ninja I hired to do my fence."

**Ahh this doesn't look that bad team, it's not that big**

"Oh ho ho this fence isn't the one I need painting. The one in the back, come I will show you.

They arrived at the back of the house to see a fence that was about 500 ft long around the back yard.

"The paint and brushes are right here by the house. "have fun" and the man went inside.

"Look what you two bakas did. Now we have to paint this big ass fence and do other stuff today." Sasuke said in an angry voice.

"Shut up sasuke, we get paid for this and it'll only take a couple minutes" Naruto replied

_In Naruto's head._

"Hey kyuubi. Lend me some chakra and I'll let you out for a while."

**At least 4 hours brat.**

"Fine with me" and kyuubi sent a burst of chakra through the seal which sent Naruto back to the real world.

_Real world_

**Summoning Jutsu: kyuubi**!! Kakashi's eye widened as he realized what Naruto said.

Before Kakashi could do anything a poof of smoke the size of a large dog appeared. When it cleared there stood a blood red 2-tailed fox.

**Hey Naruto, Drako, Ino, uchiha. Ahh Kakashi how are you, I haven't seen you in 13 years. **Kyuubi said with a smile only a fox could make.

"Kyuubi 4 hours"

**Yea I know Naruto, later** and kyuubi took off to the forest.

Kakashi and sasuke were looking at Naruto in confusion.

"O yea u two didn't know I could summon kyuubi did you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No we didn't" Kakashi was about to continue but Ino cut him off.

"Naruto controls how much chakra he has, so don't worry and yes the Sandaime knows."

Naruto and Drako ran to the fence with the supplies. "Me and Drako each got 200 ft, you two do the rest. Ino replied with an OK, but sasuke was confused.

"Just watch sasuke" Ino said while starting on her part.

**Kage Bunshin **Drako and Naruto yelled. They each made 10 clones and got to work.

_Restaurant 1 hour later_

They entered the restaurant to see that it was destroyed from a bar fight. There was food all over and tables and chairs smashed and splintered. Sasuke, Ino and Kakashi sat down at a clean table. "You guys got this one again?" Ino asked in a pleasing voice.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei if we finish in 20 minutes can we have a spar with you later today?" Naruto asked with Drako sitting on his shoulder

"I suppose I can do that, but I get to use my sharingan, GO" and Kakashi pulled out a clock already set on 20 mins that had started counting. Drako made 5 clones and started cleaning. Naruto just stood there with his hands in a seal.

"Hey kyuubi can I get more chakra I got a bet to win" said in his mind.

**Fine brat, but you better win** and Naruto got another burst of chakra.

Naruto smiled and yelled out **Kage Bunshin **And 100 clones appeared. Kakashi's head sunk low as he realized he was going to have to fight later on. Ino laughed and sasuke sat there in his broody mood.

Naruto and his clones began to run around cleaning and they all finished in 15 minutes.

_River _

Drako and Naruto sat down on some rocks with Kakashi.

**You two your turn** Drako said with a smirk.

"Kakashi-sensei how much fish do we have to catch?" Ino asked

"Hmmm, the mission says at least 30 fish that weigh more than 5 lbs."

Sasuke and Ino sighed "That's a lot of fish sensei" Ino whined

Naruto whispered to Drako.

"I'll bet Ino catches more than sasuke by 15 fish" Naruto stated proudly

**Ill say 5 fish more. **Drako said placing his bet

"Betting on your girlfriend?? I say 10 more than sasuke" Naruto and Drako fell backwards from Kakashi appearing right between them.

"Damn it, I say I'll beat Ino by 20 fish" sasuke yelled from the river

**Losers do 5 laps around Konoha**

"Deal" and they all shook on it

_1 hour later_

The Sandaime was taking his walk around Konoha when he heard laughing from atop the wall. He jumped up there to find Naruto and Ino sitting on the wall holding hands, laughing along with a couple of ANBU.

"May I ask what is going on here?"

"Hokage-sama, uhh we were…

"I won a bet gramps and now we are watching it" Naruto said, saving the ANBU the embarrassment.

"Well what is so funny may I ask?"

Ino turned smiling "watching Kakashi-sensei, sasuke, and Drako run 5 laps around Konoha" At this the Sandaime raised an eyebrow and the ANBU started laughing harder.

"What is funny about that?" Sandaime asked confused.

"Gai-sensei and Lee found them" And Naruto broke out laughing along with the Sandaime

"I hate you Naruto" Kakashi said as he finished his laughs along with Drako.

"So Kakashi ready for that spar?" Naruto asked exited

"I suppose" Kakashi said reading his book again.

The ANBU were confused, "Kakashi are you actually going to fight this kid?"

**Not just Naruto, but me too** replied Drako.

"Do you mind if we watch?" asked the ANBU

"Fine with me, I'll meet you there" and Kakashi disappeared.

"Shall we go then?" and Sandaime and the rest left to Training area 7.

_Training Area 7_

A large crowd had gathered around the training are. A few Anbu arrived along with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai who brought their teams to watch the match.

"Sensei why are we here? You said Kakashi was one of the strongest in the village, how come Naruto thinks he can beat him?" asked sakura gaining everyone's attention

"you will see that Naruto is stronger than he looks." Replied Asuma

"NO GENNIN CAN BEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL, THE POWER OF YOUTH DEFEATS ALL" Gai screamed

"Shut up Gai" said Kurenai

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared

"Ahh ready sensei? As Naruto and Drako walked into the middle of the clearing.

Kakashi walked out to the middle "Wanna skip the small stuff?"

**Nahh, lets show them who the top gennin are.**

"Suit yourself" replied Kakashi as both sides got into their stances.

Sandaime took a puff of his pipe "Watch closely, for this will be a good battle."

Everyone watched in anticipation. Kakashi started hand seals as Naruto and Drako charged. **Grand Fireball **and Kakashi shot out a large fireball at them. **Mud Wall **Drako called out. Naruto jumped near the river and started hand seals. Kakashi jumped back and started hand seals his own.

**Water Dragon**

**Earth Dragon**

Kakashi's dragon crashed into Naruto's and destroyed it. Kakashi then smashed his fist into the ground and pulled out Drako and held a kunai to his throat. "Kakashi smiled and said "I win this round"

Kakashi released Drako and he walked back to Naruto. "Time to get serious sensei?" Naruto called out.

"What that wasn't serious?" Screamed Kiba

Sandaime chuckled. "No, but now it is"

"Hey sensei we got a surprise for you" said Naruto as Kakashi raised his headband

"Kakashi is using the Sharingan against this kid?" asked an ANBU

"He'll need it" said a voice nobody could find until Robert walked out from the tree line with Jake.

"Gaikage-sama, how nice of you to drop in" replied Sandaime

"Gaikage as in THE gaikag…

"hold your questions they are starting" said Jake

**10 seal release **Drako and Naruto called out. Everyone's eyes widened as they felt the power. Drako transformed to his large form and they both dropped their weights and drew their swords. Everyone's eye widened as they saw Drako transform to his 7ft form and Naruto's hair whiten.

"Is this really Naruto?" asked Neji

"Yes, they have trained a lot" replied Jake

Naruto jumped onto Drako's back and were about to charge, when Kakashi reached into his pouch. Kakashi withdrew a white bone handle about 7 inches long. Sandaime and some of the ANBU were in shock from the weapon Kakashi had.

"Naruto, Drako let me introduce you to the white fang of my father" as Kakashi went into a stance. He had the fang in his left hand at his side and his right hand out in front. His right foot was slightly forward. He looked about to charge.

Kakashi charged first. Drako charged with Naruto still on his back. Drako juked left and went right as Naruto jumped of his back and went right. Kakashi saw that they were about to trap him, so he kept going straight through the two.

"A move gained from experience, eh Sarutobi?" said Jake

"Indeed" he replied

Naruto and Drako both met and turned to face Kakashi. Naruto stood on Drako's left as they charged again. Kakashi created a shadow clone and started to charge while the clone did some hand seals and called out **Earth dragon. **An earth dragon erupted from the ground and went after Drako. Drako created an earth wall but the dragon crashed through and was about to impact Drako, but Naruto sliced through it cutting its head off.

The real Kakashi began a long set of handseals as the clone kept the two busy. By the time Naruto and Drako dispersed the clone, Kakashi had finished. **Earth eruption**!!!!! The ground shook all around the combatants and then chunks of earth flew up along with dirt and dust. None of the spectators could see what was happening.

Jake began chuckling "It was a good fight"

"Yes they almost had him" replied Sandaime

"The scary thing is that they are not done" Robert said

"What how can you see anything, Hokage-sama" yelled Gai.

"Just shut up and wait" Robert shot back at him

They all waited and when the dust finally settled Naruto and Drako both had their swords to Kakashi's throat while he had 2 kunai to their necks. Another Kakashi jumped down from the trees holding a kunai at Drako's throat.

"So it was a tie?" asked Kurenai

"And here I thought that Konoha had the best fighters?" said Robert with a smirk

Sandaime and Jake chuckled.

"Are you making fun of us?" Asuma said walking up to them.

Sandaime decided it was a good time to intervene so he continued "Do any of you see something missing?"

Shikamaru sighed "so troublesome, the chakra fang is missing"

Everyone's eyes widened when they realized that the Kakashi was a clone. Drako was cursing under his breath until Ino yelled at him to speak up.

**I said, Why am I the one always getting caught and not Naruto**

"What are you talking about?" asked an ANBU

Drako sighed and spun his sword chopping through Kakashi and Naruto, who both disappeared in a puff of smoke. While the Kakashi at his side still held a kunai to his throat.

**See sensei got me first**

Naruto and the real Kakashi came up from underground. "Sorry Drako, but you were slower." Kakashi replied with his normal eye in an upside down U.

"Come Drako over to the sidelines, you're dead" Robert said smiling

**Damn it**

Naruto and Kakashi both stood across from each other again, Naruto shifted to a stance familiar to Kakashi, with his sword behind him and one hand forward.

"You all are lucky, you might see one of my dances today" Robert said in a voice full of pride.

"So Naruto's going to dance what is so special about that?" said sasuke hoping to insult Naruto.

"You will see a deadly dance that cannot be copied, or beaten" said Jake

"Sorry sensei, but this is a move I made, I'm not going to dance yet" Naruto said to them.

"Well then I was wrong" Robert said with his head down

Naruto smiled as Kakashi charged **Uzumaki clone special** over 100 clones appeared all smiling, holding kunai. The real one walked out behind the clones, still keeping his sword drawn.

Kakashi smirked as he began fighting the clones. He quickly spun hitting three making them disappear in a poof of smoke. Kakashi wasn't taking any chances because the name of the move still confused him. Kakashi started his attack again as he ducked under a punch and hit that clone in the chest only to have the clone turn to water. Kakashi jumped over a punch and came down kicking another to have his hand start throbbing as the clone turned to mud and sink back to the earth. Kakashi realized what the attack was. As he punched another one his hand became scorched as the clone burst into flame. Another clone jumped on to him and Kakashi cursed as he was shocked. from a lightning clone.

Kakashi sunk into the ground and the clones were confused until 5 Kakashi's from the outside all chorused. **Grand Fireball** and all of the Naruto's were destroyed.

The real Kakashi was left in the middle panting as the clones dispersed.

"That's enough Naruto, if you use the dance I will lose, so don't even bother using it." Kakashi said as he sat down

"O man, I wanted to see how fast I got with it" Naruto whined as he walked over sheathing his sword.

"What he actually can beat Kakashi-sensei?" screamed sasuke. All the spectators except Sandaime, Jake, Robert, Ino and Drako were terrified that he could beat Kakashi.

"Hay Naruto, if you want to test it out, ill be the guinea pig. I haven't had a good dance in a while." Robert said as he walked out to the middle. Gai ran over and grabbed Kakashi and brought him back to the sidelines.

"Ready when you are sensei" Naruto said as they drew their blades.

"Wait this guy is Naruto's sensei too?" screamed sasuke "How come he gets special treatment, this isn't fair I should be getting training, I am an Uch… he got knocked out by Drako.

**Sorry I couldn't help it**

"Quiet they are going to start" Jake said his eyes never moving from the battle

"Hey Kyuubi give me some chakra" Naruto thought aloud.

"Hokage-sama he is releasing the kyuubi, we must stop him." Yelled an ANBU

Sandaime raised his hand "Leave him be"

"Damn it kyuubi are you even there?" Naruto was screaming now

**Damn it kit, will you shut up I am right here** Kyuubi said as he appeared next to Sandaime **Take as much as you wish, maybe you will get a 1 in 100 chance of hitting him.**

"Ky..yu..u.u..bbi?" stuttered out Asuma

"Do not worry Naruto controls Kyuubi's power" Sandaime replied

Both Naruto and Robert put their sword in their right hands and put their hand behind their back. Their left hand was forward and did handseals. **Dance of Blades** they both yelled. Everyone was confused because they were standing there until a bolt of lightning struck them. There were flashes of red and white lightning all over the field that continued for a minute. When the storm stopped Naruto was standing there panting with a few deep gashes and hundreds of smaller cuts. Robert had 1 cut across his chest.

Jake and Saindaime's jaws both fell. "He…h..he..he landed a hit on him"

"Excellent Naruto, you managed to land a hit. On an unarmored person that would have killed them. But I am still amazed that you actually hit me. I guess you are ready for the next dance." Robert said proudly.

"Good match, im going to take a nap now" and Naruto passed out. Ino ran over with Drako. Sandaime informed all of the jounin and ANBU about the situation but the gennin remained clueless.

_Naruto's house_

Naruto was passed out on the bed with Ino at his side cuddling him like a teddy bear, and Drako was curled up in his room. Sandaime had an ANBU inform Ino's parents of where Ino was and why, and they said it was fine.

Sandaime, Jake, Robert, and Kyuubi were in the living room.

"I can not believe he has grown so much, as to where he can land a hit on you, with 20 seals released" Jake said with his eyes closed

"He has most likely hidden the amount of seals, him and Drako wear from me; I think he wants it to be a surprise." Robert said still wearing a smile full of pride

**Damn brat is definitely going to be hokage, I mean he can already go toe to toe with Kakashi for a few minutes**

"Not exactly true, he was fighting with Drako, I am not saying that he is weak by himself, just that Drako is about equal to him. Both of them will soon be able to beat Kakashi." Jake said

Robert looked down "I agree, however, he barely has enough chakra to do the dance. He had to call on Kyuubi to be able to perform it. He needs to train a lot more. His max chakra is 10 percent of my own. Sandaime's is probably 60 percent."

"I guess I am still useful, not too old yet" Sandaime said with a chuckle,

"The version he performed is not mastered. I would say about 60 percent. There is still another dance and move. My signature moves. I used the one to kill Hachibi, but that bastard used a jutsu that stole my power."

"What move do you speak of Gaikage-sama?" Sandaime asked.

"You will learn in do-time. That is to remain a secret." Robert said as he threw a kunai at Kyuubi "Don't even think about it, keep your mouth shut or I will seal you back inside, never to be free again."

**Absolutely Gaikage-sama**

_Two weeks later, training area 7_

Naruto and Ino were leaning against a tree with Drako in the tree out on a limb. Sasuke was on the little bridge brooding. Sasuke was still pissed about Naruto's other sensei. Ino now wore 250 lbs of weights on her body and Naruto and Drako wore 500 lbs.

Lee came running up to them "YOSH, Naruto I wish to have a spar with you, I need to test the power of youth." Lee was running in place

"Fine but only if you never yell like that again when you are around me" Naruto said getting up.

"I accept these terms." Lee said bowing

"Ok lets take off the weights, because sensei will be here soon." Naruto said as he began to take them off.

"Wonderful idea Naruto" Lee dropped into his stance and faced Naruto

"So Taijutsu only, by the way how much weight are you wearing, I wear 500 lbs" Naruto said thinking he had more than Lee

"I wear 2000 lbs Naruto" lee said still in his stance.

"WHAT, that's crazy lee" Naruto screamed

"Let us begin Naruto" Lee said smiling

Naruto and lee were both blurs as they began to appear around the field. Naruto kept getting knocked back everyone in a while. This continued for 5 minutes, until Kakashi and Gai appeared each grabbing their students. Kakashi looked and saw that Naruto had a couple bruises on him.

"What are you two doing?" Gai demanded

"Having a friendly spar Gai-sensei, lee is an amazing Taijutsu fighter, the only way I could have beat him is if I used some ninjutsu." Naruto said

"THE POWER OF YOUTH DEFEATS ALL" Gai screamed

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" 

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Kakashi went over to sasuke and Ino and grabbed them and took off running towards the hokage tower. Naruto was running next to Drako.

_Hokage tower_

"Good morning team 7, how are you today" Sandaime said in a cheerful voice.

"Lets see what we have today" as Sandaime reached for the D-rank scroll

"NO" Naruto yelled

**We have done enough D-rank mission, we did over 50 in the past 2 weeks. I think that is enough.**

Kakashi took out his book and began reading, Sandaime smiled and put down the d-rank missions and grabbed the C-rank scroll.

"Lets see, Ah yes, this one will do. You are to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to his home in wave country and guard him until the bridge is finished. The only opposition you should encounter is bandits. Good Luck" Sandaime tossed the scroll to Kakashi who never even looked up and caught the scroll.

Sandaime turned to a chunnin by the door. "Send him in please"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

A minute later an old man walked in. he had a weird shaped hat that covered his grey hair. He was wobbling from drinking so much.

"These brats are going to protect me?" Tazuna said taking another swig of his drink.

"Do not worry Tazuna-san, I am an elite ninja, and these guys aren't that weak." Kakashi said smiling

"Well I believe you being a ninja, but not so sure about these kids. Especially the one with the blonde and white hair" Tazuna replied lazily and was about to take another drink but the bottle was gone from his hands. Naruto walked to the window and launched it out.

"Please no drinking Tazuna-san" Naruto said with sarcasm in his voice

"Alright before Naruto kills the client, let us be on our way. Everyone meet at the main gate in an hour." Kakashi said as he walked out with Tazuna.

_Outside Konoha about an hour later._

Naruto was in the front with Drako on his shoulder, Tazuna was behind Naruto and Tazuna was being flanked by sasuke and Ino, with Kakashi bringing up the rear while reading his book.

"Hey sensei, how long of a trip is it to wave country?" Naruto asked

"I would say 2 days walking, if we ran probably a few hours." Kakashi said giggling at his book.

"Thanks, I was just wondering incase I ever had a mission here or something."

Kakashi looked up from his book "Naruto, um where is kyuubi?"

Naruto, Drako, and Ino snickered. **Kyuubi and Sandaime are 'fighting a powerful enemy" HAHHAHAH**

"He helps Hokage-sama with his paperwork basically." Ino said after her fit of laughter

"No wonder I have seen him around the village a lot more." Kakashi said after returning to his book.

The group was walking down the road. Drako whispered into Naruto's ear. **I smell 2 others close**. They walked by the puddle that hid the demon brothers.

**There! **Drako shouted as the brothers rose up from the puddle. The two charged at Kakashi but he kept walking. They moved to wrap the chain around Kakashi when Drako cut the chain with his claws and Naruto and Sasuke punched both brothers back.

**Want to show them the fire of Fire country? **Drako said laughing

"Sure" sasuke said Everyone looked at him because he wasn't actually n a broody mood.

The three started handseals **Grand Fireball,** The three of them yelled. They hit dead on and knocked one of them out. The other got up to run but was stopped by a kunai at his throat courtesy of Ino.

"Good work team!" Kakashi said in a proud voice as he tied them up.

"Tazuna-san, I think you have some explaining to do, seeing as there were 2 missing-nins after you." Ino said while walking towards him.

Tazuna knew he couldn't escape this one "Fine" and he told them about gato and his economy in wave.

Naruto was sitting next to Drako and Ino when he stood up "Fine lets kick this guys ass."

"Fine with us, how about you sasuke?" Ino said as she and Drako stood up.

"yea, lets go"

"Ok, then lets go team, and by t he way this is now an A-class mission" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and started walking.

_Wave country after crossing ocean in boat_

Drako and Naruto were talking in the rear of the group "Hey Drako, what weapon do u think would be good for Ino and sasuke?"

**Ino I would say a bow, because she isn't that good of a close range fighter, and she gets outclassed with us three around, but why sasuke?**

"maybe getting him a weapon would make him strive to get stronger, and might make him less of a bastard"

**Good point**

"I was thinking talons, because he could use it in his Taijutsu, too"

**That or a short sword?, hell just ask him which one he wants more?**

"Good idea, ill ask him now"

Naruto walked up to sasuke while Drako flew to Ino to tell her,

"yo sasuke"

"Yea what"

"I got a question, what weapon would u like more, a set of talons or a short sword?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought "he would actually do that, for me?" so he asked it

"you would actually get me one?" sasuke said with a confused look

"Yea, it would make u stronger, because I am trying to help you so u are not a bastard" Naruto replied

Sasuke thought about which weapon he wanted when Drako put his head up and sniffed the air. Naruto saw this and put his hand to his sword. Kakashi put his book away and Ino moved next to tazuna while drawing a kunai.

Somewhere in the forest surrounding them "What how did they sense me, is that a dragon?!?!?"

"Do not worry master, u can still have the element of surprise, I will wait and observe"

"humph": and the taller figure jumped away to the side of the forest getting ready to attack and kill tazuna.

**EVERYBODY DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everybody ducked and Ino pulled tazuna down with her. A large sword flew past them and got stuck in a tree as a figure jumped onto the blade. Naruto left his sword and pulled a kunai out. Kakashi stepped forward and lifted his protector.

"I'll handle him, hopefully" Kakashi said taking a stance

"Ahh Hatake Kakashi, copycat of Konoha" Zabuza said as he jumped down with his sword.

"Momochi Zabuza, missing nin of Mist, also known as the demon of the mist."

Zabuza laughed, "so you know me as well heh"

Zabuza and Kakashi charged each other. Zabuza swung his sword horizontal and Kakashi ducked under it, and then thrust a kunai towards his chest. Zabuza pushed his hand away and kicked Kakashi back.

Naruto turned to Drako "be prepared to jump in, Ino you and sasuke stay back and protect tazuna.

Kakashi and Zabuza continued there fight with blow and parry. Zabuza had the upper hand as his sword gave him better leverage. Kakashi and Zabuza are now locked in a stalemate with Kakashi wielding a kunai trying to push back Zabuza.

"Is this all the great copy ninja has to offer!" Zabuza said as he started laughing

Kakashi rolled to the side as Zabuza's blade came crashing down into earth. Kakashi punched Zabuza in the face but he held onto his sword and swung back around to kick Kakashi back.

Zabuza made a seal **Hidden Mist jutsu **and a large blanket of mist appeared. Naruto and Drako tensed as they knew the capabilities of this attack. Ino was scared as she heard Zabuza give his speech about the eight vital points. Naruto stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I'm here"

Zabuza appeared between Naruto and Drako "That isn't much considering you are going to die!" Naruto's kunai was stuck in Zabuza's throat and Drako had slashed his stomach, but he turned to water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Naruto "you're dead now" as he slashed his sword. Kakashi appeared and blocked the sword. Another Zabuza came from behind Kakashi and sliced him in half only to have him turn to water.

"What he copied me even in this mist!?!" the real Kakashi sliced the throat of the remaining Zabuza to have it turn to water as well. Kakashi's eyes widened as Zabuza kicked him hard into the water. As soon as Kakashi surfaced Zabuza created a clone to trap Kakashi. **Water prison **the clone yelled as Kakashi cursed realizing he was trapped.

Kakashi relaxed in the prison, seeing as he couldn't escape. "O well I tried, now its Naruto's turn"

"Guess ill end this quickly" as he created a water clone to finish the job.

Zabuza charged towards the gennin only to disappear and reappear behind tazuna.

"Your mine" **10 seal release!!! **and Zabuza swung his sword down…only to be stopped by a larger sword, and have his throat cut as he turned to water.

The real Zabuza's eye's widened as he looked upon his targets. Before him stood a 7ft black dragon wielding a sword bigger than his and a kid with white hair and some white armor that just jumped onto the dragon's back wielding a blood red sword.

"Round two, eh Zabuza?" Kakashi said with a smirk from within his prison.


	5. Battle on the Bridge

Zabuza was very cautious now because Kakashi was relaxing in his prison and the 2 beings in front of him were a bit intimidating. Zabuza was hoping that haku would save him if he needed it.

**What happened to the great **_**Demon of the Mist**_Drako laughed although his voice was a lot deeper because of his transformation.

"Surely you are not afraid of 2 gennin are you Zabuza?" Naruto said

"I think Zabuza is going to lose this one, heh sasuke?" Ino said as she relaxed a bit. Sasuke was still thinking of how Naruto was willing to help him out in his training to become stronger, even though he had not been the best of friends to him.

"_Naruto is willing to help me become stronger, even though I have been an asshole to him, maybe hell be my first friend." _Sasuke was deep in thought

Ino nudged sasuke out of his thought when the fight had started. Naruto crouched lower on Drako's back as Drako took off running towards Zabuza. **Hurricane Winds **they chorused

Zabuza raised his left hand to shield his eyes as he brought his sword into a defensive position. He saw Drako coming at him and shifted his sword to attack Drako.

Drako launched himself into the air and began a 180 spin swinging his sword. Zabuza parried Drako's sword and kicked him back then jumped up and back flipped over Naruto's thrust that would have pierced his stomach.

Zabuza began a set of handseals. **Water Dragon **he shouted as a dragon rose from the water and shot at Drako and Naruto. The two just smiled as an earth wall rose from the ground to intercept the dragon. Zabuza had charged in behind his dragon.

**Hidden Mist ** as Zabuza sunk into the mist all around them now. Drako swung his sword up above his head to block a downswing from Zabuza. Zabuza swung under his sword and kicked Drako back as he followed with his sword above his head.

**WHY DO I KEEP GETTING KICKED AROUND!!!!!!!**

Drako flipped upright and found himself surrounded by 5 Zabuzas.

"You're done now Dragon" the Zabuzas said together. **Uzumaki Clone Special!!!!**

50 Naruto clones now surrounded the Zabuza clones. They attacked and all the Zabuzas were gone in a few seconds but the Narutos still remained.

"Hmm Kakashi, these brats are more of a challenge than you were, are you sure they are gennin?" The Zabuza clone holding Kakashi asked.

"You would be surprised, you would be surprised."

"I think we gotta get Kakashi-sensei out in order to beat this guy. I don't want to show him my dance yet." Naruto whispered.

Fine lets get him out. You get the clone holding him, me and your clones will get the real one.

Bu now the mist had disappeared. Naruto's clones and Drako took off.

Zabuza laughed "You think some clones will get me. HA" and he took off.

He swung at one, and the blade went through. "These illusions wont stop me" as he swung through another only to feel a bit of resistance as the clone turned to wood. He kicked another to get his foot wet, a water clone too?"

"Ahh so the brat mixed in different kinds of clones, that's a good idea." Zabuza said with a smirk as he made some water clones and destroyed all the clones. Now it was Drako and a clone standing off against Zabuza, both were panting.

"Hey Zabuza, aren't you being chased by hunter-nin ??" the Naruto clone asked.

"Yea, ever since I tried to kill the mizukage, they have been chasing me, but what of it?""

There is one in the tree there, watching.

Zabuza crouched and began to charge to suddenly see the Naruto standing next to Drako disappear in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT" Zabuza was stopped from his charge to discover Kakashi standing in front of him starting seals. He looked back to see Naruto standing where his clone had been.

Suddenly 4 senbon flew from the tree which housed the hunter-nin and struck Zabuza in the neck, putting him in a death like state.

Kakashi stopped his seals and passed out. Naruto also hit the ground, while Drako stabbed his sword into the ground and was leaning on it.

"I thank you for your assistance in the battle, but I must dispose of this body , for it holds many secr…..

**Cut the crap, you reek of Zabuza** and Drako too had passed out.

"They will be an easy target now" as Haku walked away from Zabuzas body and towards Kakashi and Drako.

"I should say the same thing to you" replied sasuke with a smirk as he held a kunai to Zabuza's throat

Haku turned back and suddenly found a kunai at her throat courtesy of Ino. Haku could probably beat the two of them but, she would lose Zabuza.

"How about a truce, everyone goes free" Haku asked hoping she could escape with Zabuza.

"We'll take it" Ino said without a second thought.

"But why we could kill them both right now!" sasuke shouted

"sasuke she could kill tazuna and Kakashi too." Ino said pointing to the senbon now in Haku's hands.

"Fine"

Haku walked back and picked up Zabuza's body as sasuke carried Naruto back to the group.

"Come on kids, you can rest at my house. I think we will have a couple days with the wounds Zabuza had."

"Sounds Good" Ino said as she grabbed Naruto and the now smaller Drako. Sasuke grumbled as he threw Kakashi on his back with his feet dragging on the floor as they walked.

_Tazuna's house next day_

Tsunami had made breakfast and was serving it. Naruto was still sleeping from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi had just awoke from Drako poking him.

Everyone was seated at the table now except for Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke was still thinking about what Naruto and Drako ad said to him yesterday. He was deep in thought " Did he really mean it, he's probably just playing a trick on me, he keeps saying I'm a stuck-up bastard, am I, am I really this bad to my teammates ?? But would they really get me a weapon, and would it help me, no I am the one who is going to kill m brother, not him, but they are just messing with me, there is no way they would get me a wea…..

Drako just started talking to Ino at this point. **So Ino, Naruto said that a bow would work great for you, what do you think ?**

"Yea it would give me some style and finesse, plus it would be good support, especially with you two for close range crap."

**Ya me and Naruto got that handled and sasuke has support, that's why the short sword would be good for him. Can be drawn quick and even thrown when good enough.**

"Naruto would actually do that for me?" sasuke asked.

**Ya , you might be jerk to us most of the time, but we are TRYING to make you not an ass the whole time**

Sasuke thought to himself "Do they really strain to put up with me, Maybe I should start becoming friends, No they don't know what it is like to see the stuff I have seen"

"You guys don't know what I have been through!!!!" sasuke yelled as he stood up

Ino was in his face now "Shut your mouth, You have no idea how hard life was for Naruto, you're lucky he's still sleeping or he would punched you out by now, he was living on his own at 5 years old. AND he never knew who his father was until a couple months ago, and grew up with no parents!"

Ino began to walk out "Ill be training, Drako please tell Naruto that when I wake up"

**Nice one jackass, look you got her mad. **Drako flew towards the stairs. **You know you could lighten up, and you better because Naruto won't put up with you pissing Ino off.**

Tsunami and Tazuna stood and took the dishes to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke about an hour later and went to the kitchen to find tsunami sitting at the table knitting, and Tazuna reading a book.

"Hey where's the rest of them?" asked Naruto

Tsunami stopped knitting and brought in a plate of food "Ino went to the forest to train and Drako followed. Kakashi is still in bed, and sasuke disappeared."

"Thanks, I guess I am going to go look for them in a minute or two."

"Naruto, mind if I ask you a question?" Tazuna said putting his book down.

"Shoot"

"How is it that you are about the same level as your sensei and he is a jounin and you are just a gennin?"

Naruto smiled "Well you see, I am being trained by the strongest person to ever live" As he put on a huge fox grin.

Tazuna smiled and Tsunami fell out of her chair with a blush"

"So then you mean Robert?" said Tazuna

Naruto's face became one of confusion. "Wait how do you know him, I thought he was very secretive and stuff?"

"Naruto what did he say to you, when you first met him or heard about him?"

Naruto thought back? "He said he was the white storm, protector of the people, and traveled around"

"Bingo brat, protector of the people" Tazuna smirked, knowing he had some power over the stronger brat."

"But how do you know him?"

"He came here when he was just starting out, he was young, probably 17" tsunami said not wanting to be left out

"He saved Tsunami from some bullies one day, and then tsunami here followed him around for a couple months, seeing as he trained here."

Tsunami blushed more and Tazuna laughed "Tsunami here had a crush on him and even went to ask him out, but he declined saying it was too dangerous and that he would not be here enough for her."

"And I still miss him" Tsunami said sad now.

"And now that I think about it, you are stronger than he was when he came here."

"Really I am that good" Naruto said with joy in his voice.

"You are pretty strong brat"

"Thanks" Naruto was deeply happy because there was more people that cared for him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was dashing through the forest and stopped when he found Ino tired out sitting on a tree and a huge amount of the FTG kunai all over the clearing

"Hey Ino-chan"

Ino smiled "Hey Naruto"

Naruto jumped down and sat next to her. Ino leaned up against him as Naruto put his arm around her

"So may I ask what you were doing out here by yourself especially when there are enemies around, and your all tired?"

Ino elbowed him in the stomach lightly "Don't worry, I am even safer now that you are here"

"Safer?" Naruto asked emphasizing the -er"

**Why are you so dense sometimes Naruto? **Drako said as he emerged from a hole in the tree Ino was sitting on

"I was wondering where you were, and besides you are better at stealth and senses, so whatever"

**hehehe, don't try to make an excuse, you just couldn't find me **Drako was laughing now

"So how far are you two with the FTG?"

"I can do it for about only 2 feet, and only one jump"

**10 feet and 3 jumps max**, ** this thing is hard, no wonder it was so powerful and couldn't be copied.**

"Damn you guys are good, going faster than pops probably did it"

"What about you, can you do the dance perfect yet?" Ino asked

"I have the dance down perfectly, but I still need to increase my chakra do be able to do it more, and maybe other stuff after"

"So we are going to be unstoppable, kick ass" Naruto said

Awesome 

Sasuke jumped down from the trees

"Kakashi is awake and told me to ask you about some training involving trees" sasuke said in a 'tell me now or suffer voice"

Take a break, ass 

Go climb the tree as high as you can and mark it with a kunai

Sasuke was about to jump up and start climbing when Drako shouted back

NO HANDS 

"What then how am I going to do this???"

Drako walked over to sasuke and looked him in the face. Then he continued up the tree sticking to it with chakra. See very east, and NO I am not using my claws.

"So I use chakra" sasuke asked

"Yea go ahead and keep going up until you can reach the top twice." Naruto said as he and Ino got up to leave. Sasuke began running up the tree and fell after his second step.

He'll be a while 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza's hideout

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was lying in bed with haku beside him in a chair.

"Zabuza, I do not think that we will be able to beat them by ourselves."

"You are right, I could take Kakashi and you that Uchiha brat and the girl. But that blonde kid and the dragon could take us both. We need another strong person"

"Where will we find one, Zabuza?"

"He's already here"'

In stepped a figure wielding two swords. "I think I can show them what a user of lightning can really do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Tazuna's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sitting at the table having recovered from his chakra depletion. Beside him was Drako and Ino and Naruto were on the other side.

"So sensei you think they will be back?" Ino asked

"Yes, and this time I fear they may have another accomplice helping them"

Why do you say that? 

Kakashi sighed "Because Zabuza knows he and I are about evenly matched. And I doubt that haku person could beat Naruto and Drako. Besides that still leaves Ino and sasuke to assist however."

"So they need someone else to beat us then, we are too strong for the two of them." Naruto said proudly.

"Yes but Zabuza, even though he is a missing nin, may still have allies around, so we had better be careful"

Everyone was in thought, until Naruto broke the silence

"Well me and Ino are going to town to look around, wanna come Drako ?"

Hm, lets see stay here with boring sensei or go to town with friends. I really don't know I mean this is a hard choice

Drako stopped his rant when he saw that Naruto and Ino had already left and Kakashi was reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In town

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ino were walking down the street holding hands and Drako was on Naruto's shoulder.

Everyone was giving them glances as they past.

"I see why this bridge is so important, it would save this whole country from poverty." Ino said as she moved closer to Naruto

This is terrible, this gato guy is definitely going down 

"I would say we pay him a visit but he is probably heavily guarded and Zabuza is there as well. " Naruto interjected before the conversation went any farther.

They had now walked through the village and now were at a river with large trees on both banks of the river.

Naruto and Drako looked at each other. Ino was confused as the boys both had huge smirks.

Ino started backing away from the two.

Naruto and Drako just sprinted to Ino and grabbed her. Naruto held her hands and Drako had her feet.

Drako's smirks grew even bigger as he transformed to his larger form and grabbed both Naruto and Ino

"Traitor" Naruto yelled

HAH, always watch your back 

Drako flew up with the both of them and hovered up above the river for a moment.

**See you later **and Drako dropped both of them above the river. And he took off towards the house

Ino held on to Naruto as they fell

SPLASH

They both hit the water and were soaked completely when they surfaced.

Ino held on to Naruto tighter causing him to sink a little.

"Um Ino could you please let go, I am having trouble staying afloat"

"No Naruto don't make me let go" Ino whined

"Wh…..

"I don't know how to swim alright!!!!" Ino yelled out

Naruto smiled "Then why didn't you say so" and Naruto swam over to the shore dragging Ino

First u need something to swim in, because what you have now will wear you down."

"Well did you bring that sealing scroll that you made me ?"" Ino asked

"O yea" and Naruto pulled out a scroll from his back

"Hopefully it will still work even though its wet" Ino said

"Lets see" Naruto did a few handseals "Release"

Out popped 10 pairs of Ino's clothing

"Ino picked a swimsuit out and walked over to some bushes and changed as Naruto resealed the clothes and got his own.

Ino emerged wearing a purple bikini that had Naruto drooling. Ino blushed and nudged him in the stomach.

"Come on and teach me and stop staring" Ino said as she grabbed his hand and drug him towards the water

When they got to where the water was about chest high for them Naruto decided to start his lesson.

"Ok I am not an expert at teaching so here goes"

"Basically you kick your feet in a quick motion, and at the same time move your hands in archs consecutively." Naruto said while demonstrating

Ino tried and sank as soon as she took her feet off the ground

Naruto held in a snicker "Let me help"

Naruto grabbed her around her waist as she tried again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was frantically swimming away from Ino who was chasing him in the water.

Ino caught up to him and grabbed onto his back. "I win again Naruto" she said sweetly as she kissed him on his cheek

Naruto smiled and imitated Ino "Oh look I'm Ino I cant swim, but here I am swimming faster and better than Naruto, but I cant swim"

Ino smiled and dunked him under water and quickly escaped to shore

Naruto whined out "Cheater that wasn't fair"

"O hush and get changed we are going back it's almost dark out" Ino yelled back

"Ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting down eating dinner and Tsunami was serving everybody.

Naruto and Ino were holding hands talking with Drako while Tazuna and Kakashi discussed his 'book'. Sasuke was brooding as usual.

Inari looked around at how they were having fun. "Why do you even try gato and his men are going to kill you anyways."

Everybody looked at him. And Naruto yelled back

"We'll see about that, he doesn't know who he is messing with"

"You don't get it, he's too powerful and you are all going to die, you should just return to your village. You don't know what it is like growing up with a hard life, you all probably had it so easy back home"

Naruto looked down and Drako and Ino were trying to calm him down because they knew that look.

"Come on Naruto lets go for a walk." Ino pleaded

"How are you going to beat Gato if you are scared of me?" Inari yelled back

Naruto shot up and was about to charge inari only to be held back by a transformed Drako.

**Come on buddy, we are going for a walk.** And Drako drug Naruto out of the house with Ino following.

Inari and Tsunami were scared out of their mind because of Drako's true form.

Kakashi decided it was time to speak up. "Inari you really shouldn't talk about people and their lives if you have no idea what they went through."

"What are you talking about, they were so happy they weren't sad or anything." Inari said as he began to cry

"Naruto grew up without any parents of friends until he was 6. He was treated terribly in the village for something he had no control over. He decides to be happy and not sad, he lives with what he has. Ino and Drako are his best friends. And now that I think of it I have never seen Naruto cry. He has always been strong because he chooses to be, not weak."

Inari stopped crying and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in a clearing that wasn't a clearing a couple of minutes ago. There was broken down trees all around from sword strikes and punches and rasengans.

Drako and Ino were sitting on the side watching and Drako was in his small form.

"I hope he's done soon, this is dangerous" Ino said as another tree fell.

Yea he might be done soon 

A few minutes later Naruto stopped destroying the area and walked over to Ino and Drako with a smile on his face, As soon as he got close Ino glomped him with a huge hug.

"Feel better?" Ino asked

"Yea"

Talk about mood swings Drako said as he ducked under a kunai that stuck in the tree behind him. 

Naruto was walking back with Ino hand in hand as Drako flew to Naruto's shoulder.

"I think Zabuza will strike tomorrow, he has had enough time to heal"

I would say a day more, but who knows we should be prepared tomorrow 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning at Bridge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna and Team 7 walked to the bridge to find all of the workers injured or dead and Zabuza and Haku standing there with a cloaked figure next to them with 2 swords on his back.

"We meet again Kakashi, this time you will die by my hands" Zabuza yelled

"Last time I think you said the same thing, but that didn't happen here thanks to Naruto and Drako" Kakashi said as he put his book away

"This is the brat that you need help defeating Zabuza?" The cloaked figure exclaimed.

"Shut it Raiga, you'd be surprised." Zabuza retorted.

"So it seems it will take 2 swordsmen of the hidden mist to defeat us? A jounin and four gennin." Naruto said as he and Drako walked beside Kakashi.

" I think the battle is going to start now, I shall take the boy and dragon." Haku replied walking towards them.

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto and Drako, "first you have to get through me."

"As you wish" Haku said as their fight began

Kakashi charged at Raiga and Zabuza appeared in front of him. "You still have a battle with me" As Zabuza and Kakashi started the battle of to the side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't find the name of raiga's attack so I am calling it lightning strike

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raiga stepped forward dropping his cloak and drawing his swords. " You brats will be easy, a big gecko and a teenager"

You know I think Zabuza said the same thing before we kicked his ass.

"Lets see then" Raiga shouted as he charges and appeared right in front of them and swiped through both of them and they turned to smoke

The real Naruto and Drako dropped down from a tree. "So he depends on his swords and is probably pretty bad at taijutsu without them" Naruto said

Yep, or else he would have saved them for later 

Naruto drew a kunai and Drako flexed his claws (Drako still in his small form)

All three charged Naruto made 30 shadow clones and Drako started handseals.

Raiga was busy fending off the clones when Drako finished **Earth Dragon**

Raiga dodged but was hit in his left leg, badly bruising it.

"I see you aren't that quick either" Naruto retorted

Raiga growled out in frustration "I will show you why I am a swordsman of the mist" and Raiga charged again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With sasuke and Haku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have no wish to kill you, but if you get in my way I will do so" Haku said as she drew her needles

"SHUT UP" and sasuke flung some kunai at her

Senbon intercepted them in mid air and they both fell to the ground

"Is that it" Haku said in her original voice

Sasuke was furious and began handseals **Grand Fireball**

Haku did 1 few 1-handedseals

As the fireball hit Haku was still standing there in an ice mirror. "Is that all you have, you are wasting my time"

Haku exited the mirror and charged sasuke she engaged him in taijutsu. They were both evenly matched. Haku threw a left hook which sasuke ducked under and aimed a kick towards her side. Haku saw it coming and back flipped over it. When she landed she dodged sasuke's **fireflower jutsu** to be pushed back against the wall of the bridge. Sasuke smirked and drew a demon wind shuriken. Sasuke charged Haku with the open shuriken.

Haku did some seals. **1000 needles of death** And the water behind her rose up and flew at sasuke. He had no choice but to try and block as many as he could.

When the attack was done sasuke sat there with many needles sticking out of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza and Kakashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their battle was not going as it did last time. This time they were both staring at each other.

"Why fight, we should just wait and see who comes out on top. I'll bet on Haku winning, she is stronger than me." Zabuza said as he stood in a normal position with his hands at his sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raiga –Naruto-Drako

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raiga smirked.

"You will see my true power, the power of lightning" Raiga yelled out as lightning struck him.

Uh-oh 

"Yea this could be a problem, especially since sensei didn't teach me his technique" Naruto said

Ya that would have worked perfectly, pfft master of lightning my ass, sensei is a master

"O well, lets beat him and then I'll ask sensei when we get back" Naruto said as he and Drako charged

Raiga raised his swords above his head Lightning Strike a huge lightning strike came down from the sky. Naruto and Drako jumped back as the lightning hit right where they would have been. There was a large crater.

He's got some power there, better be careful

Naruto threw some kunai that stopped Raiga from starting his next attack. Raiga dodged to the side and blocked an incoming Drako.

Raiga charged and swung his swords at Drako who flew out of reach.

"Drako stay out of the ai….

"Too late, Got you" Raiga said as he called down a lightning strike

Drako got hit with the full force and was knocked back down to the ground

Drako was unconscious on the ground. Raiga kicked him into the water

"DRAKKOO!!" Naruto yelled out.

Ino and Tazuna saw this and were about to go get him but were stopped by Naruto. "Protect Tazuna Ino, Drako will be alright"

Kakashi too was stopped by Zabuza "remember we are still fighting, and I am you opponent. Zabuza now had his sword out.

"You are dead too, just a matter of time, brat"

"That's it, time to get serious." Naruto said as he dropped all of his weights

Raiga turned around from kicking Drako and was met with a fist to the face courtesy of Naruto.

'Damn he is faster' thought Raiga as he ducked under a kick. He was then forced to dodge a flurry of punches and kicks.

Naruto jumped and aimed a kick towards Raiga's face. Raiga spun and grabbed his foot throwing him over the side of the bridge.

"You are dead now" Raiga jumped onto the railing Lightning Strike A huge bolt of lightning gathered and hit the water. All of the fish floated to the surface dead from the lightning

"Hey Zabuza, I am done with my opponents when do I get my share" Raiga called

Zabuza smirked "you better turn around" Kakashi smirked at this

Raiga turned to see Naruto and Drako standing there with their seals released but not wielding their swords yet.

"We are really pissed, you better watch out" Naruto called as he walked onto Drako's back

"Haku now!!" Zabuza called

"HAI"

Haku kicked sasuke across the bridge and ran at Kakashi with Zabuza. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan. Zabuza swung vertically and Kakashi dodged to the side only to be knocked unconscious by Haku from behind.

"Let's get those two" Zabuza smirked

Zabuza and Haku ran to join Raiga but Haku was kicked aside by sasuke

"I am not done with you" sasuke said panting

"You are not worth my time" Haku said appearing behind sasuke and was about to strike him only to be punched in the gut by Ino. Haku doubled over in pain.

"Miss me sasuke" Ino said with sarcasm

Haku was tied up by the two of them and drug over to watch the other fight and help if needed.

Raiga and Zabuza were now standing opposite of Naruto and Drako.

"Let us begin, then" Zabuza called smirking

Gladly, Hurricane winds

Raiga and Zabuza both jumped up to avoid the attack.

Below them Naruto and Drako were doing handseals Lightning Dragon Drako called

Raiga turned in midair but was still hit in the right shoulder and arm.

That's payback bitch Drako called as he summoned his sword

Chain Lightning: 20 Strikes From Naruto's hands came a lightning bolt that hit Zabuza in the chest and quickly jumped to Raiga and back again. This continued until the 20 jumps were done.

When Raiga and Zabuza landed they were both panting from the last attack and their clothes were ripped. They didn't have any time to recover as they both jumped back to dodge vertical strikes from Naruto and Drako.

Naruto and Drako each engaged one of the swordsmen. Naruto had Raiga and Drako was fighting Zabuza

Naruto swung vertically and Raiga rolled to the side and threw twin horizontal slashes towards Naruto's chest but Naruto brought his sword back up and blocked. Naruto jumped up and put his feet on the flat side of his sword and pushed off forcing them apart.

Drako had the advantage in strength but Zabuza had the advantage in skill from years of experience. Drako spun around and threw a large swing that Zabuza was forced to jump back in order to avoid being cleaved in half.

Zabuza and Drako both charged each other and their blades met in front with both pushing back. Drako was winning and Zabuza realized this. Zabuza dropped his blade from his hands and rolled to the side making Drako fall forward because of the strength he was putting into the attack. Zabuza kicked Drako back and he flew into Naruto.

Zabuza picked up his sword and walked back next to Raiga.

"Ok, they are together now, and we can't beat them one on one because they hold the advantage in swordsmanship over us."

Good idea, we definitely have the advantage in teamwork.

"Let's Go" Naruto said as Drako shot forward first with Naruto following.

Raiga raised his swords and Zabuza prepared for a swing. Drako and Naruto both split and were charging their previous opponents. Raiga smirked "too easy" Lightning Strike

Zabuza met Drako in a stalemate again.

Lightning rained from the sky hitting Naruto, but he poofed into smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Raiga asked

The real Naruto swung around from Drako's back and punched Zabuza in the face knocking him back.

Naruto continued threw and met Raiga's swords in a stalemate. This time Drako was the one to assist and he dropped down and grabbed Raiga his injured shoulder and threw him towards Zabuza.

"Damn brats are pretty good at teamwork, guess we got to do the same" Raiga said as his right arm went limp.

"Yea but you aren't much help, and DAMN IT where is Haku?" Zabuza said in frustration.

"Looking for her" Ino called pointing to the unconscious Haku.

"What how did you catch Haku, she is faster than you" Zabuza said

"Sasuke maybe, but me I am a whole lot faster" Ino said proudly

"You bitch" Zabuza yelled as he charged Ino while releasing killer intent

Ino was scared and could not move. Zabuza laughed and brought his sword up for a vertical slash.

"Zabuza lo.. Raiga called out but never finished courtesy of Drako's tail knocking him to the side

Zabuza continues his slash but it stopped just above Ino's head.

"You call her a bitch again and I will chop your body up and feed you to the fish" Naruto said his voice full of venom.

"Why what are you going to do" Zabuza said smirking

Go ahead Naruto Drako said as he appeared behind Naruto next to Ino with unconscious Raiga.

"Fine, Zabuza you lose"

"This battle is far from over" Zabuza replied

"We will see" Naruto moved his right hand with his word behind his back and did handseals. The sky above them quickly became dark and full of lightning running through it

Dance of Blades Naruto disappeared into the storm

Zabuza was scared because he could not sense Naruto at all

"What where did he go?"

'Right here" Naruto said as he punched Zabuza in the face with his free hand

Naruto disappeared back into the storm. The sound from the lightning and thunder was too intense for sasuke and he passed out. Drako and Ino were holding their ears.

Zabuza was surrounded by lightning strikes all around him. Less than 10 seconds after the lightning started Zabuza was on the floor panting, hundreds of slashes on him.

"Do you surrender Zabuza" Naruto asked with his sword at Zabuza's throat

Zabuza looked around at his unconscious partners and slumped his shoulders "I surrender"

"Good" and Naruto knocked him unconscious

"O good job Naruto now we have everyone unconscious great" Ino yelled at him as Naruto and Drako resealed their repression seals and put their weights back on

"Don't worry you take Raiga's swords and Haku's needles and me and Drako will get the rest, just let me talk to Kyuubi" Naruto said

Naruto concentrated and was in front of kyuubi's cage "Hey Kyuubi can you refill my chakra"

Sure, got nothing better to do and red chakra burst forth energizing Naruto

Drako stayed in his large form and picked up Zabuza and Raiga and started walking back.

Ino had gotten the weapons and Naruto created 20 shadow clones to carry Zabuza's sword and Kakashi and sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Tazuna's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was awake except for Raiga and Zabuza. Haku was still tied up and a shadow clone was seated beside her.

Naruto and Drako were eating and Kakashi and sasuke were talking about something. Ino was helping Tsunami with the dishes. Tazuna was reading something.

"So Tazuna how long will it take to finish the bridge?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm, I would say about another week or two." Tazuna said

"What if I gave you as many men as you needed ?"

"Maybe a day then, why are you going to?" Tazuna said

"Yea, shadow clones have multiple uses" Naruto smiled

Zabuza woke up at this time. "Wha.. What am I doing here, why didn't you kill me ?"

Will you quiet down we are eating

"Well Zabuza, you are defeated and now our prisoner" Kakashi said smiling

"Well what are you going to do now ?" Zabuza said

"Well lets see, we could kill you, or Drako can kill you"

Drako dropped his food and looked up Really? Zabuza did not like the look on Drako's face

Naruto, Kakashi, Drako, Haku and Zabuza all stopped suddenly and looked to the front door.

"Let's Go" Naruto said as he jumped up and went to the door followed by Ino, Drako and Zabuza being carried by Kakashi. Sasuke was pissed that he did not know what was going on and quickly followed.

When they exited the house they saw Gato and an army of thugs standing around

"Ah, Zabuza you have failed me. It's a good thing I wasn't planning on paying you anyway"

"You bastard, I would kill you if I wasn't tied u…" Zabuza stopped as he felt his hands freed. He looked back to see Naruto with a kunai.

"We are no longer enemies, correct?" Kakashi asked

"Correct, I no longer have a reason to kill the old man, and probably couldn't do it" Zabuza said

Here Drako emerged from the house and tossed him his sword

I am guessing you want to kill them

" I actually like you dragon"

you aren't that bad either

"well I got some people to kill" Zabuza said as he stepped forward. He was followed by Naruto and Drako.

"What you don't think we are going to just watch?" Naruto said sarcastically

10 seal release and Naruto's hair whitened and Drako transformed to his large form in a cloud of flame, all three drew their swords. Most of the thugs were now scared because the three were extremely terrifying.

"Anyone who wants to live, had better leave now" Naruto called out

Many of the thugs left running, but 50 still remained.

"You wont be able to touch me, you are outnumbered" Gato yelled as he moved to the middle of the group

"O well maybe we can fix that" Naruto said as he made handseals. Chain Lightning

All of the thugs were now down for the count and the only one left was Gato.

He's all yours Zabuza

"Sounds good" Zabuza said as he charged. He quickly appeared in front of him and sliced him in half through his torso.

He returned to the group to see everyone outside the house, Raiga and Haku were both untied and Drako and Naruto had their repression seals on

Thanks guys, make me transform and not get to do anything

"Well what do you plan on doing now?" Kakashi asked

"I guess we are going to have to leave, because hunter-nin will no doubt be close" Zabuza said as he put his sword on his back

"Well you could come back to Konoha, Our Hokage would probably give you a pardon and make you a shinobi of leaf" Naruto said

"And how are you so sure about that brat?" Zabuza said

"I know the old man and besides we could use some good shinobi" Naruto said smiling because of his friendship with the Hokage

"Well I am in, Haku?"

"Yes, I would like to live in a village" Haku replied

Raiga?

"No, I think I am going to go back to a little village where a few of my friends live."

"Ok then, we will leave in 2 days" Kakashi said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Naruto went with Tazuna to the bridge and finished it in one day and now everyone was at the end of the bridge, even the villagers

"We owe you our lives, with all that you have done for us" Tazuna said

"Aww it was nothing" Ino said smiling

"Ok well we had best get going" Kakashi said

"Wait we still don't have a name for the bridge" Inari called

"How about, the great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna said

"No that wouldn't be fair to Drako, he's my partner, and if you named it after both of us it would be too long" Naruto said

Ya, makes sense, how about Ino Drako said with an evil grin

"How about………… The Beautiful Ino Bridge" Naruto said

"No, I barely did anything here, name it after someone else" Ino said embarrassed

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are beautiful" Naruto said with a fox grin

Ino blushed and looked down.

"Then it is settled" Tazuna called "This is now the Beautiful Ino Bridge!!!!!!"

The villagers cheered and called out their goodbyes as team 7 and Zabuza and Haku left for Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The way home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So brat, how are you and the dragon so strong for gennin?" Zabuza asked

They smiled "Well we had a special sensei and Drako's Dad"

"Drako's dad?" They all asked except for Ino and Naruto

"O yea you haven't met him, and I bet he could give us a ride" Naruto thought

Yea then we could get back to Ichiraku faster

"Those two, always thinking about Ramen" Ino sighed

"Awww, Ino I think about you too" Naruto said causing Ino to blush

"Here goes" Summoning Jutsu

A large puff of smoke appeared that extended above the tree line. Everyone was scared because of the size

A large roar and Ragnarock came forward

Hey son, Naruto how are you?

"Hey Ragnarock could you give us a ride back to Konoha?"

You called me here for a taxi surface?

That and to show off my dad Drako smiled

That's a different story, well then everyone hop on Ragnarock bent down and everyone climbed on his back

Konoha here we come

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was going on with their normal routines. That was until a large gust came forth blowing everything around. Ragnarock landed and the ground shook

In the Hokage Tower Sandaime just sighed

"Naruto what have you done now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just to let everyone know I am going to NC, and I stayed up all night getting this chapter done, so be thankful, I'm not sure when I will return but until then, CYA


	6. Konoha Fun

Team 7 was in front of the Hokage in his office. They had brought Zabuza and Haku with them, to see if they could become leaf ninja.

"So why do you two want to become ninja of the leaf?" Sandaime asked

"We no longer wish to run from hunter-ninja. If we become ninja here, they will leave us alone as Mist is still afraid of Leaf from the last ninja war." Zabuza said. Sandaime thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I guess I could do that, but you will of course be doing D-rank missions for the first month, to prove your loyalty."

"That is fine"

"Ok then that is settled, now Kakashi from your mission report you gave me, you said that Zabuza was definitely a jounin and weren't sure about Haku?"

"Yes, Sandaime"

"Well what would you say your skill level is Haku?" Sandaime decided to ask Haku herself.

"I would say I am jounin in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but I am very bad in taijutsu."

"So jounin it is then, you just might have to have a couple lessons with Gai"

The rest of them snickered even Zabuza for he had met Gai before and knew how Looney he is sometimes.

"Gai?" Haku asked again confused because of the laughing.

He is some big dude that wears a tight green jumpsuit and has a bowl cut and big eyebrows. You can't miss him, you might see him running around with his clone, I mean student Lee.

"I see then, I will go find him during my free time." Haku said

"Well, both of you now have jounin status, everything is now settled, here are your headbands" Sandaime said as he pulled 2 out of his desk.

"You are all free to go except for you Kakashi" Sandaime said

Ino, Zabuza, sasuke and Haku all chorused "Yes Hokage-sama"

Naruto and Drako both replied with "Later gramps"

Zabuza and Haku looked at them crazy, for they just openly insulted the Hokage.

"Don't worry you will get used to it, those two have respect for only a few people, and Sandaime is included in there." Sasuke said informing them of Naruto's and Drako's behavior.

"Actually that is what they say when they are being respectful, when they aren't they say 'Hokage', I don't get those two" Ino whined

"But you like blondie over there" Zabuza said

"Shut up" Ino said as she threw a kunai at Zabuza who deflected it with his sword.

"So where is the best place to eat?" Zabuza asked

"No, don't say anything about food!!!!" sasuke and Ino tried to stop Zabuza but it was two late. Naruto and Drako had turned around and were looking back at them evilly 

"ICIRAKU RAMEN" they both screamed out and dashed off to their favorite ramen stand.

"Look what you guys did" sasuke whined

"Next time don't even say anything about food, those two will go to Ichiraku anytime. They have great food, but it gets boring after every meal eating there" Ino complained

"Well let's go, there is no stopping them now, they are probably already done 2 bowls." Sasuke said as he started walking.

"No way, 2 bowls already?" Haku said a little excitement in her voice

"Yea, they eat really, really fast" Ino called as she too started to walk to the ramen stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku Ramen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seating arrangement at ichiraku was Ino-Naruto-Drako-Sasuke-Haku-Zabuza. Naruto and Drako were at the one side because it is closer to the kitchen.

"So Naruto where did you and Drako learn to use those swords, you both use a style I have never seen before, and I have seen almost all of the styles. And the ones I have not seen I have read or heard about" Zabuza said confused because they knew a style he didn't

"Well you would have to ask our sensei" Naruto said returning to his ramen.

Yea I think he is coming here 

"What, when and why didn't you say something earlier" Zabuza said getting a little pissed.

Stop whining he's here 

A bolt of lightning struck outsideand Robert walked out and took the seat next to Ino. The lightning strike had caused Haku and Zabuza to fall out of their seats. Sasuke and Ino just flinched for a second before returning to their food. Naruto and Drako never noticed it.

"So how was the mission?" Robert asked ordering his food

"Easy, we just had to beat two swordsman of the mist, one of them weak guys is over there" Naruto said not even looking up from his ramen.

'You mean the one with the sword?"

Yea, he isn't that tough, he just tries to look intimidating, heck I intimated him when he saw my true form.

"Yea, Drako you are a lot different than you are now"

Yep, very mysterious 

"Well anyways, you guys have enough time to do one more mission before the chunnin exams, do you guys want to take it?"

"OF course" Naruto said as he jumped up

"Well the only problem is Kakashi has his own mission and you have no leader, and before you ask no I am not going to be there." Robert said as he ate his food.

Well then who is going to lead us? 

"Please don't say Naruto" sasuke pleaded

"Of course not, he is strong but still a little thick headed."

"Well than who?" Ino asked

"Well Sandaime said to have a spar with the guy with the big sword walking around the village" Robert said in a mocking tone to annoy Zabuza

O you mean Zabuza? 

"He's not that strong really" Naruto said

"WHAT BRAT" Zabuza said standing up and drawing his sword

Yea, Naruto had him down, and then finished him with the dance.

"Well Drako, that move is almost unstoppable, and only you and Ino will be able to counter it" Robert pointed out

**O yea, I am still going to stand a chance against you **Drako said as he danced around.

"O well, I guess I will have to spar Zabuza later and see how strong he is"

"Let's go right now, I don't even know you and you are trying to piss me off"

"Umm, Zabuza I don't think you should get mad at him, it's not like you have a chance" Naruto said trying to calm him down.

"I will be at training ground 7, meet me there" Zabuza said as he walked away

Haku leaned close to sasuke

"Do you think Zabuza has a chance?"

"No this guy is stronger than any kage, including the Yondaime of Konoha"

Haku sported a look of confusion

"I thought the Kage were the most powerful ninja in their village." Haku asked back

"They are, but did you see any headband on him?" Ino said

"No, you are right"

**Can we go watch Zabuza get his ass kicked now? **Drako pleaded

"Sure I am almost done, I will meet you there, I still got one more bowl to go" Robert said as he began eating his last bowl.

**Quick maybe we can beat him this time** Drako said as he jumped of Naruto's shoulder onto Robert's and then took off. Naruto got up and ran to catch up to Drako.

"What are they doing now?" Haku asked

"Anytime their sensei is going to meet them at a training ground, he always gives them a head start, although it never matters"

"And how is that?"

"Their sensei over there is faster than lightning" sasuke said disappointed that he didn't have a special sensei

"Well let's go, I know a shortcut through the city that will get us to the training area quicker." Sasuke said as he dashed off quickly followed by Ino and Haku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino, sasuke and Haku arrived first to see Zabuza swinging his sword around. Haku saw Naruto and Drako sprinting towards them kicking up a trail of dust

"I don't see their sensei anywhere how is he going to win, they are almost here"

Drako and Naruto were now about 5 feet from the rest of the group when a bolt of lightning struck down in front of them revealing Robert. Naruto and Drako both ran into him and fell down

"You almost had me, that was a good idea to snatch my wallet to slow me down" Robert said as he retrieved his wallet from Drako

**Damn it, nothing we do ever stops him** Drako pouted

"Well he is 'you-know-who for being the strongest you know" Ino said

"So we should be able to beat him in a race when we have like a 5 minute head start" Naruto said back

"Sore losers" Ino said as she bonked both of them on their heads.

"Well shall we get started then Zabuza?" Robert asked as he stood across from Zabuza with his arms crossed.

"Fine let's go" Zabuza said as he charged him with his sword drawn and held out to his side.

He swung violently at Robert, to Zabuza, Haku and sasuke it looked like he had chopped him in half. But to Naruto, Drako and Ino, they knew that Robert had just moved so fast that it looked like he never moved at all.

When Zabuza recovered from his first swing he brought his leg around aimed at his head. Robert ducked under it and kept his arms crossed.

"Will you fight me like a man, damn it" Zabuza yelled.

"When I need to I will draw my swords, but I would rather not do that, I don't have to you aren't ready for it yet." Robert mocked

"That's it" Zabuza yelled back **Water clone **he called as five clones appeared

**Chain lightning** Robert said and raised his hand. A bolt of lightning shot out and hit all 5 clones and then Zabuza making him shudder from the lightning running through his body.

"Fine then, I will have to use my sword I guess" Zabuza took off again and punched at Robert's face. Robert tilted his head to the side avoiding the punch. Zabuza smirked and brought his sword around knowing that he would be forced to draw one of his swords now.

Robert moved quickly and drew the sword of Earth. The sword was a bluish-green that seemed to swirl. It clashed against Zabuza's and it stopped it from moving completely. Zabuza had a look of shock on his face as he realized whom he was fighting. Zabuza quickly lowered his weapons and looked at Robert's other two swords at his back.

"I am sorry Gaikage-sama" Zabuza said as he bowed down.

"No problem, you knew who I was the whole time, you just wanted to know my strength"

"How..How did you know?" Zabuza asked confused that he had been found out.

"Once I entered the ramen stand you eyed my swords and then gave off a shudder" that is signs of knowing something, scary or happy"

"You aren't the Gaikage for nothing" Zabuza said smirking

"That I am not"

"So you wanted to know if I was qualified for to lead the mission?"

"Yea, and yes you are, it is a simple mission to escort somebody back to the Grass village, and there may be enemy ninja but should just be low level ones looking for her." Robert said recalling from memory

"So we gotta get somebody back to the grass village, and may meet enemy ninjas" Naruto said translating into easier terms.

Alright, a better mission 

"Um, Gaikage?" Ino started to ask

"Just call me Robert"

"Ok Robert, what rank is it?"

"Glad you asked, it is a B-rank mission"

"Then it will be easy" Naruto called.

"Well there is also another mission. If you are to encounter an older man with long white hair and two red marks under his eyes, and also a demon headband, he may be with a toad"

Anything else???? 

"Yea he is a pervert"

"You mean Jiraiya of the sannin?" Zabuza asked

"Yea, you are also looking for Tsunade as well, if you see them you are to give them this letter from the Sandaime. Basically it is asking them to come back to Konoha, and NO you are not allowed to read them"

Damn 

"Well you better get going, the chunnin exams are in two months so you might want to train to" Robert replied

Wait where are you going now?" 

"I am going on a mission with Jake to a country on diplomatic business as well as a recon mission"

"You mean the creepy guy from the basement?" Ino asked shuddering because she remembered the experiences going to the basement

"Yea him"

"O sensei did you get my letter?" Naruto asked forgetting about it

"O yea, I almost forgot" Robert said as he reached within his armor and withdrew a scroll. He did a blood summoning and out popped 2 packages covered wrapped in a blue cloth.

Sasuke and Ino looked over and figured it was their new weapons

"Sasuke come get yours" sasuke walked up and took his, and unwrapped it. It was short sword, probably only 2 feet long with a 6-inch blade. The handle was a dark red and the blade was a forest green"

"This blade sasuke, feeds on you emotions, it can create bursts of wind, from it and the sheath itself is special. You can pull the blade right through it and it will not cut the sheath, thus making the draw time faster. Sasuke took the sword and placed it on his back.

"Ino, I would say that your weapon is the strongest one I have seen except for mine."

Robert said as he handed her the bow. Ino unwrapped it and found a 4-foot bow that was a warm yellow color. It had metal blades on each tip and was extremely flexible.

"With this you can probably reach up to about 600 feet. The quiver is a special one; it is an endless quiver, never running out of arrows. You can also add you water affinity to the bow and shoot water arrows that will sting or slice."

**Whoa, nice weapon there, Ino**

"But that is not the best part, the bow has taken oven heavenly properties, meaning anything evil that comes into contact with it or an arrow will be hurt 10 times more than a regular arrow.

"Whoa, thank you so much" Ino said as she too put the quiver on her back and slung the bow over her shoulder.

"Glad I could help, but I must be going, I will see you guys later, farewell" Robert said as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"I can't wait till he teaches us that" Naruto whined

'Well come on brats, let's go see the Hokage" Zabuza said as he walked off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama I didn't think that I was getting any missions outside of the village?" Zabuza teased

"Well, team 7 needed a mission and Kakashi was out on his, and Gaikage-sama suggested you and that you are trustworthy."

"Really now, he has heard of me?" Zabuza asked

"Almost everyone has heard of the seven swordsman of the mist" Sandaime replied

"I guess you are right"

"Well anyway you are to protect Miss Kaede Suzuki" Sandaime motioned to the Anbu by the door and he left the room and re-entered followed by the client.

A young woman who looked to be in her early 20's walked in to the office. She had long red hair that went past her shoulders, and bangs. She was wearing a blue kimono with red flowers. She was carrying a long brown box that was made of mahogany wood that had elaborate decorations. Everyone was guessing it carried a sword.

"These are the ninja that are going to be escorting me to my village?" Kaede asked

"Yes, they are qualified for the job"

"Well the scary guy with the sword looks like a ninja but the three kids?"

"They are the top gennin of their class, and you will find that two of them are very unpredictable" Sandaime said with a smile

"Well I guess that they will do, the big guy should be enough"

Drako was about to say something but was stopped by Naruto who whispered something in his ear. Drako smiled with his fangs sticking through and laid back down on Naruto's shoulder. Everyone eyed them suspiciously.

"Well we have not introduced ourselves, my name is Zabuza Momochi, former swordsman of the mist" Zabuza said bowing

"Sasuke Uchiha" and he bowed too

"Ino Yamanaka" and Ino bowed as well.

Naruto Uzumaki, and my pet Drako" Naruto said standing there and pointed at Drako on his shoulder.

"Haku, however I will not be going on the mission"

Ino and sasuke were wondering what they had planned because Drako never lets Naruto get away with calling him his pet.

"Well team, meet at the main gate tomorrow at 9:00" Zabuza said as Kaede and the Anbu left for her hotel.

Haku turned to Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, is there somewhere we could stay for now?"

"Well let me see" Sandaime said as he picked up a folder of the corner of his desk.

"Don't bother you guys can come with me, my place is plenty big enough" Naruto said

"Are you sure brat, I would think that your house if full of ramen?" Zabuza said

Ino and sasuke slapped their foreheads again "It is" Ino whined out

"You know what, Naruto you are coming with me, we need to get some real food in your house, ramen is good and all but not for every meal" Ino said as she drug them out of the office

**Guess I am showing you guys the house **Drako said as he began to fly out the door **Cya Gramps**

The Hokage chuckled and returned to his paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to Naruto and Drako's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke went home and Ino took Naruto shopping. Drako, Haku and Zabuza were going to their house.

"So is there enough room for us at this place?" Haku asked

**Yea, we could fit 30 comfortably**

"Wow you guys have a mansion?" Zabuza said as he eyed the house. Haku saw the hot springs and jumped in the air silently

**You could say that, Naruto inherited from his pops and stuff. So I will show you around. **Drako said as he led them into the house

**Mine and Drako's room are on the top and Ino has one up there as well for when she stays over. So any room on the second floor you two want is yours, kitchen and living room on the first floor and bathrooms in every room. And if you see anything with an Uzumaki spiral on it, don't try to go in for only Naruto can open it. O and if you see some guy with brown hair and green armor walking around that is fine, he is the guardian of the house or something like that, never really asked. He will probably try and sneak up on you so watch out, and me and Naruto have tried but never been able to touch him. Just tell him you are now living here.**

"Wow you are finally done talking" Zabuza said

**HAHA, Yea now I am taking a nap cya** and Drako flew up the stairs to his room.

"Well I guess we found a place to stay, hey Haku" Zabuza said looking at the rooms.

"Yes, this is great, we will finally have a good life" Haku said as she found a room she liked.

"I am going to take this one Zabuza" Haku said as she rushed inside. Zabuza ran in and was amazed. In the corner of the room was a small hot spring bath in a corner of the room. There was a large bed on the other wall and a dresser that could hold three peoples clothes. There was a walk-in closet and a bathroom.

"Ah well you deserve it haku" Zabuza said smiling as he walked out to find a room for himself. Zabuza walked down the hallway to check out the other two rooms at the end of the hall. He stopped walking suddenly when he felt the flat edge of a blade against his throat and another blade against his back.

"May I ask why you are in this house?" Jake asked

"Yea, Naruto invited myself and Haku to live here with him, we came back from wave country and are new ninja of the leaf." Zabuza said terrified, as he had never sensed anything until the blades were against him.

"And how do I know that you are telling the truth?" Jake asked

"I have a leaf headband and Drako is upstairs you can ask him" Zabuza spat out

"Hehehe, well that was fun, it is good to still be the strongest in the house" Jake said as he withdrew his blades, which turned out to be short swords back to their sheaths.

"I know all about you and Haku, I was there the whole time"

"Really where?" Zabuza asked

"I was walking right behind you"

"So you really are a master of stealth" Zabuza said

"Yes, I rival the Gaikage in this department" Jake said smiling

"So you are strong too" Zabuza shot back at him

"Yes, but how strong I am not telling you" Jake said and disappeared into thin air.

"Creepy bastard"

Zabuza went back to looking for a room until he found one with antiques weapons on the walls and a simple bed and dresser. Zabuza put his stuff down and went outback to the hot springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Ino and Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Naruto were holding hands walking down a street in the market area, looking for a big place to shop. They found a large grocery store and went inside. Ino was walking in front of Naruto who was pushing an empty cart; behind him were 2 clones each pushing an overflowing cart.

"Are we almost done yet Ino?" Naruto whined

"Yes, almost just got to get the vegetables."

"Yay" Naruto grumbled

Ino went through and got all kinds of vegetables and filled the third cart. They went to check out and Naruto paid for everything and created 4 more clones to take the stuff back to the house. Ino wanted to walk around the city and go see her parents before she leaves again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Road in Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Naruto were once again walking through the village holding hands. Most of the villagers still gave Naruto glares for being the vessel of Kyuubi. Naruto and Ino just ignored them and kept walking, enjoying the day.

"So Ino want to see your parents now?

"Yea, lets go do that"

So they were eon their way again, this time to Ino's house. Naruto was happy and didn't think that he could have a better time.

**Hey brat, you think I could come out now?**

"Hey, Kyuubi where have you been?"

**Taking a nap, now let me out I am cramped in here.**

"Fine, I'm going" Naruto went through the short list of handseals and finished. **Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi**

A small puff of smoke and the two-tailed Kyuubi walked out stretching and cracking all his joints.

**Ahh that feels better, nice long nap**

"You slept for a couple days" Ino said

**HEHE, Yea I know I was tired and besides the brat wasn't doing anything.**

"Shut up and get on we are going" Naruto said as he and Ino began to walk and Kyuubi jumped up on Naruto's shoulder. They continued on their way to Ino's house when they met Team 8.

"Hey forehead, still hang around with that loser Naruto?" Sakura said insulting them both. At this Kyuubi picked his head up and looked around, hoping for some action.

"Hi to you too, Sakura" Ino replied back

Naruto walked to Chougi and Shikamaru.

"How are you guys?"

"We're good, nothing really happening except some boring D-ranks, you?"

"Heh, D-ranks too, but we also had a C-class turn A-class, and now we are getting a B-class."

"Wow, you guys must be good, then" Chougi said while still enjoying his chips.

"Yea, we are alight" Naruto replied, not liking to brag.

"Heh, so where are you off to now?"

"Grass country, we are escorting someone back to their village"

"Well we are just walking around, Asuma-sensei is off on a mission" Shikamaru complained.

"Well I got an idea, how about you guys come over to my house tonight?" Naruto suggested.

"What will be there?" Shikamaru asked

"Well I'm sure that old Kyuubi here would like to play you in Shougi, and Chougi, me and Drako are having a ramen eating contest if you want to join"

"We will be there" Chougi and Shikamaru said.

"Alright I'll see you there"

"See you tonight Naruto, come on Sakura" Chougi said as he picked her up and walked off.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto said

"Yea, we haven't seen them in a while, and we got the chunnin exams coming up"

**Hey brat, that kid he was a Nara right?**

"Yea, what of it?"

**I just remember that before I attacked konoha, I ran into a ninja who I think was Nara, but he was able to stop me with his Shadow possession jutsu**

"Wow, he must have been strong then to trap you"

**Yea, and the weird thing was that he looked like that kid, just older**

"So you met some ninja that trapped you and he looked like Shikamaru?"

**Yea, that and he asked me to protect a scroll for him too**

"O so you want to give Shikamaru that scroll?"

**Yea, I guess tonight, I think his name was Shikazu or something**

"Ok, well we are here guys" Ino said as she walked up to her door and knocked

Inoichi and Ino's mom answered the door.

"Ahh Ino how are you?" her mom said ass he glomped her in a hug

"Hey Mr. Yamanaka" Naruto replied casually

"Hello Naruto, so how strong has Ino become?" Inoichi said as he leaned close

Naruto smiled evilly "Let's talk somewhere private." Naruto replied and Inoichi led him to the back of the house

"So what have you and Drako taught Ino?" Inoichi asked

"Well, she is definitely the strongest kunoichi of her age, and third only to me and Drako. Also the Gaikage gave her a weapon, a bow to be precise"

Inoichi jumped around "Woooo, she is going to be really strong, better than me, and she is going to make me even prouder of her"

"Yea, and there is more, she wears 150 pounds of weights, so her speed is deceiving"

"Wow, she is doing better than me at that age, anything else"

"Well there is one more thing but I was going to make it a surprise"

"Tell me now" Inoichi snapped

"Well I am helping her and Drako learn a move"

"What move is that?"

"The, uh. Flying Thunder God"

Inoichi stopped moving and his left eye twitched "You mean the same one that made the Yondaime famous?" his eye still twitching

"Yes"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" this time he screamed so loudly that Ino and her mom came running in

"What is going on?"

"Nothing just talking between to my soon to be son-in-law" he said as he calmed down and put a hand on Naruto's head

"Ok well come on the cookies are done" Ino's mom said as they went to kitchen and had cookies and milk while they talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the house was the whole rookie 9, Naruto and Ino ran into Kiba and his team and invited them. Sandaime and the sensei's had also arrived. Zabuza and Haku were getting the ramen ready. Naruto had gone to find Lee and found him and his team training and he invited them all.

"So you guys ready for the ramen eating contest?" Naruto asked happily.

"There are prizes for top kunoichi, and shinobi in the most bowls eaten category and for quickest bowl eaten category." Naruto said

"Ok let's go, ladies first."

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, ten-ten, Haku and Kurenai all sat around the long table first. Naruto clones came out of the kitchen each holding a bowl for the contestant. The girls got their chopsticks and waited for the signal. Sandaime raised his hand and eyed the competitors.

"First up is the fastest bowl contest."

"Go" Sandaime said as he dropped his hand. The girls all dug into their food.

First was Haku who finished in 22 seconds, ten-ten finished in 23, Sakura and Ino both tied at 25 seconds. Hinata finished in 30 seconds and Kurenai was 32 seconds.

"The winner of this round is Haku" Sandaime said as he presented her a ribbon.

"Ok ladies now for the overall eating contest" Sandaime said as they got ready again. Over 50 Naruto clones came out of the kitchen and were waiting to re-supply the girls if they needed it.

"Go" Sandaime said as he once again dropped his hand and the girls dug in.

Everyone was cheering their teammates on and they were eating. Eventually, Hinata stopped at 5 bowls, next was kurenai at 6, ten-ten finished with 9 and Sakura finished at 10 bowls. Ino and Haku were still at it. They were both on bowl number 11.

Haku finished 11 and stopped. Ino made it to number 12 and finished it.

"Wow, Ino you eat a lot" kiba called

"Well when you are around 2 ramen machines, you learn to eat a lot of it." Ino said as she found her way to a couch.

Kurenai stood up and would be the judge for the boys. Sandaime, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, Drako, Lee, Shikamaru, Chougi, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Zabuza lined up for the quickest bowl contest. Kurenai raised her hand and was getting ready to start when a bolt of lightning struck outside. Robert and Jake walked in.

"You were actually going to start without me?" Robert said taking a seat. Jake went to the side saying he was not hungry.

"I thought you were on a mission?"

"Not starting till the morning"

Jake brought out a stopwatch and stood next to Kurenai

'They are that fast?" ten-ten asked.

'You would be surprised" Jake said

Kurenai once again raised her hand and said, "Go"

Naruto, Drako and all finished in exactly 2 seconds. Neji, Chougi, Lee, Kiba all finished in 3 seconds. Zabuza and Gai finished in 4. The rest of the gennin decided to sit out, knowing they had no chance.

"So who won?" Naruto asked jumping up

**Me, or Naruto?**

"Actually neither of you" Jake said.

"Naruto you beat Drako by .09 of a second."

"HAHA, woo I won"

"I didn't say that, you were actually fourth and Drako was fifth."

"What who won?" Naruto screamed

"Third was Kakashi at 1 second."

Kakashi just smiled and waved.

"Next was……Everyone was eyeing the Sandaime and Robert.

"Robert at .948 seconds, and Sandaime finished in .945 seconds."

Sandaime cheered and Robert playfully frowned.

"Well now for the most eating contest" Jake said.

"More clones, brought out bowls of ramen"

Jake lowered his hands again and they started.

The men were tearing up the ramen. Gai and Asuma stopped at 13 bowls. Lee, Neji, and Kiba made it to 14 bowls. Chougi and Zabuza ate 15. Everyone was now watching for the winner. They were all on bowl 18. Sandaime stopped at 19. Robert laughed at this but then finished at 19. Naruto and Drako were each eyeing each other down as they finished bowl 21.

"Drako getting full?" Naruto asked as they moved onto bowl number 22

**Nah, time for the secret trick** Drako said evilly.

He then turned into his 7ft form and kept eating.

"That was a cheap shot buddy" Naruto called as they made it to 23

"Hey Kyuubi, can you speed up my metabolism" Naruto called

**Sure **Kyuubi said from the end of the table. Naruto glowed red and they both began eating vigorously. Eventually Drako stopped at 29 bowls. Naruto laughed and kept eating. Naruto tried to finish the bowl but just could not.

"It is a tie, Naruto and Drako both win at 29 bowls." Jake called

"Um, did you forget about me?" Kakashi called from the far end of the table. Behind him was 31 empty bowls.

"Never mind Kakashi wins at 31 bowls."

"Aww man" Naruto whined

The rest of the night was spent playing cards, or board games. Shikamaru and Kyuubi were playing Shougi and Kyuubi beat him all three times, exclaiming I've got 10,000 years on you brat. Eventually everyone went home and Robert and Jake shot out again through a strike of lightning to start their diplomatic mission. Naruto made some clones to clean up everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza had gathered his things and met up at the Hokage's office with the rest of his team. Haku felt sick from all the ramen and decided to stay home. Sandaime was sitting in his chair looking a little tired.

"Too much ramen gramps?" Naruto teased

"Yes, I have not eaten that much since a contest back with Jiraiya and Tsunade."

**AHAH so are we all ready to go, anything else gramps?**

"No, although I am guessing the sword she is carrying is expensive because she has not put it down once."

"I will keep an eye on that" Zabuza called as he bowed slightly

"Well Team 7 have a safe mission," Sandaime said dismissing them

"**Cya gramps**" Naruto and Drako called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Main Gate 12:00

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was walking in front of the three gennin and dragon. Kaede was walking beside him. Drako was in his small form on Naruto's shoulder and Kyuubi was on Ino's.

"So Kyuubi what is Grass country like?" Naruto asked

**LOTS OF GRASS**

Everyone laughed at Naruto who just frowned

**Well what did you think, why do you think it is called 'grass' country**

"Alright, Alright" Naruto said trying to stop everyone from laughing at him.

**Well Grass country is a medium country, bigger than small countries but not as strong as the 5 major villages……**

Kyuubi continued on with his explanation as they traveled.


	7. Start of the Exams

1

I put all of the speech in quotes so to try and make less confusion. I have no clue why only some of the stuff is uploaded as **BOLD** but I cant help it.

And both of my stories now have 20,000 hits YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYA keep going

lol

Well read a review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the group had returned from their mission to grass country. It was an easy mission, just some bandits attacked and tried to take the sword in side the box. Turns out that it was a family sword that could utilize the element of earth. Somehow it had wound up in Fire country and needed returning. Now the team was walking through the village to see the Hokage.

"**Hey Naruto what should we do now? I mean I don't think that they will give us another mission for at least a couple of days?"**

"Well I guess we could go on a trip or something?"

"That's boring Naruto, we should go somewhere exciting like the beach."

"**But of course first is Ichiraku"**

"Hey brats, we gotta go see the Hokage first remember?" Zabuza pointed out

"Heh, kind of forgot about that" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head

"Stupid brat" Zabuza said sighing

"**Hey your just mad because me and Naruto are stronger than you"**

"What was that you gecko!!!" Zabuza retorted

"**You want to start something no eyebrows?" **Drako shot back now in Zabuzas face

"Can you two please shut up?" sasuke yelled

Zabuza and Drako ignored him completely

"Uhh guys maybe that is enough I don't th... Naruto stopped his pleading when Ino smashed both Zabuza and Haku into the dirt and began yelling at them about talking so much.

"Well thank goodness we are at the Hokage's office" Naruto said as he began his walk up the flight of stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was the mission?" Sarutobi asked

"**Easy, just some bandits not even any ninjas"**

"And miss Kaede was delivered safely to her home?"

"Yea, she apparently has a big clan there that was waiting for her" Zabuza informed him

"Well the mission was a success, here is your pay" and he handed them each an envelope.

"Thanks Gramps" Naruto said

"O and Robert has something to tell you all"

"**Thanks Gramps" **Naruto and Drako called as they left while sasuke and Ino bowed before leaving.

Zabuza stayed to go over the details with the Hokage while the gennin left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Street in Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I missed Ichiraku" Naruto whined

"**Yea, the ramen in grass country was terrible compared to this."**

"As much as I hate getting involved in your ramen conversations, you are right Ichiraku ramen is better than any I have had so far" Ino said

"Yea" sasuke

"**Woooo that's 2 more that agree Ichiraku is amazing"** Drako screamed out

"Now wait a second. I said its better than other, I didn't say it was amazing" Ino pointed out

"You know its amazing Ino-chan" Naruto whined

A figure jumped down from the rooftops completely unnoticed by the four. He landed right in front of them, causing them all to fall back in surprise

"What was with that reaction? Haven't you seen me before?" Robert teased

"**OF course we have seen you, But usually its just a big ass attention attracting fancy-dancy lightning bolt that comes down and hits the ground right in front of us and scares the crap out of everyone. Not some little jump down right in front of them" **Drako yelled

Robert smiled "You're just mad because I scared you"

"**No you didn't"** Drako tried to continue his yelling but was silenced by Ino

"Man you actually did startle us Gaikage-sama" Ino said formally

"Aww man quit it with the formal stuff, I have to listen to that crap everywhere else I go I don't want to hear it from you guys"

"Ok Gaikage-sama"

"Aww forget it, well anyway the reason I came to see you was this." And Robert held out 3 pieces of paper in front of them

They stared at them

"Applications for the chunnin exams, its about a month away"

"**WOOOO"** "Alright" Naruto and Drako screamed out

"So you guys know what that means right?"

"Training" sasuke replied as he turned to walk away

Robert appeared in front of him crouching down a little to sasuke's eye level.

"Now I am not going to be training you but that doesn't mean that you wont have help"

At hearing this sasuke actually became a little excited

"Kakashi here is going to train you with your sharingan. I heard you have reached the second level correct?"

"Yea"

"Well the third level is very powerful. So if you can unlock it, before the exams you will have a great advantage."

"I will try to Gaikage-sama"

"Argh enough with the formalities, just call me Robert"

"Well anways Kakashi is at the Hokage's office waiting for you, so go and get him and tell him to get his ass in gear" Robert said standing up and getting sasuke going

Robert turned to the rest of them.

"Well Ino I am sorry but I will not be training you, I just don't have the time"

"**What, she can come with us, she needs training too"**

"I never said that she wouldn't be getting training, I just said that it would not be me doing the training"

"Well who is it, he better be good" Naruto said crossing his arms

"He's been here this whole time, see if you can find him" Robert said smiling

They each looked around and then concentrated on their surroundings. It went for about 3 minutes until Ino drew a kunai and sliced a couple feet in front of her. A hand caught her arm stopping it. The man revealed himself

"Hey Jake" Robert and Drako said

"So you are going to be the one training me?" Ino asked

"Yes"

"So what kind of training?"

He withdrew from under his cloak a pale yellow bow. Ino smiled and no words were needed.

"Well, as you can see, you have better detection skills which means that you will be the brains of the team" Jake said as he and Ino walked away.

"So when do we start?" Naruto asked eager to get stronger

"Well we start now but I will be training you both for the first day and then Zabuza will be training Drako because I have some important training for you"

"**Aww man, that weakling?"**

"He will basically be teaching you some sword techniques for that cleaver of yours."

"**Ok so lets get started"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secluded Training area

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert was sitting on a stump with his legs crossed as Naruto and Drako were on the floor in front of him.

"Well as you two know, you wear lots of weights"

Naruto and Drako nodded

"But from what I saw, Lee beat you last time correct?"

"Yea, he's really fast and strong"

"Yea, and Gai is even faster"

"**WOW**"

"How fast are you then?"

"Not telling"

"**Damn it**"

Robert stood up and took off his chest plate and shirt. In the middle of his chest was a simple cross with a number 10 in the middle.

"What's that?"

"This is a gravity seal, it increases the resistance on your entire body."

"**So you are at 10x the normal gravity?"**

"Correct"

"**Cool I want it."**

"Hahah ok let's go" Robert said as he made the preparations and began to apply the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Ino and Jake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like to see your skills with a bow before we start training Ino, so a little spar if you please"

"Sure"

"Well begin"

Ino drew an arrow and shot it towards Jake. He spun and grabbed the arrow in midair and strung it in his bow and shot it back faster than Ino even drew the arrow. It zoomed back towards her and she ducked down and felt a few strands of hair fall.

"Wow, that was fast"

She rolled to the side to avoid 2 more arrows that made a high-pitched 'swooosh' sound as they sliced the air. Ino rolled again and drew an arrow and stood up. The arrow became engulfed in spiraling water. She launched the arrow and it flew towards Jake who was still standing in his original spot. In midair her arrow was struck and stopped by an exact copy of her arrow.

"What was that?"

"I also have skill in the water arts"

"Well that explains that" Ino whined

"Ok, I know where to start. First I am going to teach you a jutsu that is extremely effective. It is called the freezing mist. It is just like the hidden mist that Zabuzas uses, except it freezes everyone else except you. This helps because it lowers their visibility and dulls their sense as well as slows their reactions. So it is a great technique for a bow user"

Ino nodded her head as she listened to the explanation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Among the very dim light that there was. You could see 3 eyes. 1 was blood red with three commas. The other two were red but only two commas. A slight movement of either one brought these deadly eyes to the exact spot of movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert and Naruto stood among the top of a snow-covered mountain in their training area in the Himalayans. Naruto was slumped a little from his new seal.

"I will show you the ultimate taijutsu style as well as my strongest and deadliest move" Robert said calmly

Roberts hands slowly began to brighten...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On top of a river

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Cling'

'Scrreeechhhh'

Two massive swords were being swung around colliding with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku ramen, 1 month later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert and Naruto were busy eating ramen. Naruto was excited because his training had ended and this was the day he was supposed to meet Ino and Drako back here. He was anxious to meet Ino, Drako and sasuke more than he was about the chunnin exams.

Naruto now wore a white shirt and a red vest that left his white shirt revealed some. On his shins and forearms were the glowing white armor plates. His back held his Kyuubi enhanced sword. The most noticeable change though was his hair and forehead protector. His hair was now white with yellow mixed in. It was the complete opposite of before. His forehead protector still bore the leaf symbol. Around it though was a web of lightning that glowed white.

Naruto turned from his bowl to look at his sensei.

"Man when are they going to get here, I miss them" Naruto whined. Robert smiled

Naruto turned to see what made his sensei smile to see his chopsticks floating in midair and reach down and grab some noodles.

"Whoa hi Ino-chan" Naruto said as he gave her a huge hug which surprised Ino and Jake.

"Naruto how did you know I was there?" Ino asked. She now wore a pale blue shirt and pants. She had forest green bracers that were the same color as Jake's armor. Around her waist was her headband that also had the lightning web behind it.

"I don't know how to explain it so I will just show you." Naruto made a handseal and concentrated for a second. Around him were many tendrils of lightning that wandered around him aimlessly.

" He has created his own variation of the statis field technique. Its basically a short range sensor that detects anything with a charge, pulse or electrical." Robert said

"He had time to that with your training?" Jake asked appearing from the middle of the air.

"Yea, he absorbed everything I had to teach him. He knows everything I do, but I still got more experience than this little brat."

"Hey that may be true but I managed to cut his arm and make him bleed" Naruto said raising his voice a little.

"Really" Jake actually showed emotion this time. "Last time anyone cut you was probably 10 years ago."

"I know he has gotten really good. He is still no where near my speed at full but he can beat more than 95 of this village now."

"Well he was definitely the right choice for your successor." Jake answered as he began a conversation of his own with Robert.

Naruto turned back to Ino and gave her a kiss on the lips. They stayed like this for a moment until a voice surprised them.

"**GRRROOOSSSSSS"**

Before anyone could react Drako had dropped down from the air to yell something only to be sent flying again courtesy of Ino.

"HAHA nice, you learned something" Zabuza said as he entered into the stand.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked in a very mad voice

"Drako finally learned that he should send a clone first instead of himself."

"**Yep**" Drako said as he dropped down from the ceiling of the stand in his small form and right in front of Ino's bowl and began eating.

"Hey Zabuza"

"Hey brats, ready for the exam?"

"**Of course we are going to kick ass"**

"Yea, you guys shouldn't have any problem, you beat me and almost got Kakashi"

"Yep, and now Ino is even stronger and so is sasuke" Naruto said full of enthusiasm.

"You're right there Naruto" sasuke said as he walked up to the group followed by Kakashi with his book.

"Hey sasuke, get any stronger?"

"You know it, I'll bet I can beat you now" he bragged

"I doubt it, I can almost beat sensei here and can definitely beat Kakashi" Naruto retorted

"Is that so?" Kakashi said still looking at his book

"**Yea, sensei you are falling behind"**

"Well you are the new generation, so you should be passing me." Kakashi replied

"That's true, you guys are old" Naruto said

"Are you serious, we are only 10 years older than you, we are still young brat" Zabuza said getting a little mad.

"Well, don't start a fight over us and our age" Jake said calming them down.

"Yea, don't forget you guys have the exams tomorrow so you should go get some sleep and supplies for the exam" Robert said as he paid the bills.

"Yea, I am kind of tired, so ill see you guys in the morning, we meeting here for breakfast?" Naruto asked serious

"Sure Naruto, but I am going to eat something at my house and not ramen" Ino said as she got up and stretched.

"**But ramen is so good, and it's Ichiraku!!!!!!" **Drako screamed

"O great look what you did Ino" sasuke said as he sighed

Thankfully the gods were good to the rest of them and they didn't have to put up with Naruto and Drako's speech about ramen and Ichiraku because of a couple of kids.

"Hey boss"

"Hey Konohamaru how are you, I haven't seen you in a while" Naruto said completely forgetting about his speech on ramen

"Well you said that you would play ninja with us before and then you left"

"Well I was doing some training, I wasn't even in Konoha" Naruto said defending himself

"Well than you have to play with us now"

"Ok fine, we will play a stealth game, you three go hide and we will try to find you"

"YAY" the Konohamaru corps cheered

"**Well you better get going because the big bad dragon is coming after you." **Drako said trying to scare them

"O wow we are really scared, we have to run from a gecko" Konohamaru said his voice full of sarcasm

"**GECKO?!?!?! GECKO I AM NOT A GECKO"**

By now the Konohamaru corps had took off, running from the enraged Drako who began flying after them. Naruto and Ino quickly followed, sasuke said something about going home to sleep

Konohamaru turned a corner and bumped into someone

"Oww you damn brat that Hurt" said a voice and Konohamaru found himself being held in the air by his shirt.

"Sorry mister it was an accident" he pleaded

"I still think you should get some punishment"

"Kankuro stop, you are going to start trouble" Temari said

"I'll be fine just going to teach him a lesson"

Drako turned the corner and instantly got pissed off but didn't say anything because he wanted to stay a secret for the exams. Naruto and Ino caught up and Naruto stepped forward.

"Hey bastard put him down"

"And why should I?"

"Well first off because he is the Hokage's grandson, and secondly because he is my friend and you are pissing me off, third this isn't your village and attacking a konoha shinobi isn't very smart either."

Kankuro didn't seem fazed at all and brought his free hand back to punch Konohamaru.

"Kankuro stop, Argh I didn't have any part in this" Temari said giving up

Kankuro brought his fist forward but was stopped halfway from an arrow threw his forearm that had froze his arm. Suddenly his arm holding Konohamaru felt heavier and when he looked Naruto was in his place and delivered a punch that sent Kankuro flying back.

Ino was amazed because of what Naruto had just done. He moved faster than anyone she has ever seen before. In Naruto's wake was a white lightning bolt that stretched from where he started to where he currently was. It was beginning to fade out of existence.

"No wonder he's not learning the FTG, that was incredible and I doubt I could match that speed." Ino thought to her self. Drako was sharing the same thoughts.

"Wow, that was fast, I never saw him move" Temari said afraid because of this speed

Kankuro got up and pulled the arrow out of his arm. "That's it I am pissed now" Kankuro said as he unraveled his puppet from his back.

"Kankuro are you serious you are now in trouble. Gaara might come"

"I don't care, he's going down"

"Ah, need some help?" Naruto joked

"Just watch you brat" Kankuro said as he began his attack. Karasu was halfway to Naruto who hadn't moved at all when he was suddenly stopped by the jaws and claws of the transformed Drako who threw the puppet to the side.

"**Sorry couldn't let you guys have all the fun"**

"Wha..wha...what is that?" Temari stuttered out

"**I am a dragon and the partner of Naruto here. And of you make another move you will be sorry".**

"And not just from us, your friend over there isn't too happy either" Naruto said pointing to the tree next to them.

Gaara realized that he had been found out and materialized in front of them.

"I wish to know your name?" Gaara ordered

"It is customary to give your name first" Naruto said back

Gaara eyed him for a while and then increased his killer intent

"**HEY NARUTO, I KNOW THIS CHAKRA, IT IS THE ONETAILED, LET ME OUT TO SEE HIM"**

"Kyuubi were the hell have you been?" Naruto mentally screamed

"**I was taking a long nap now let me out"**

"Fine"

In the real world Naruto went threw the few seals needed and bit his thumb

"Naruto what are you doing?" Ino asked

"Kyuubi wants to come out" **"Summoning Jutsu Kyuubi"**

The puff of smoke followed and there stood Kyuubi In his two-tailed form.

"That's it, a little fox?" Kankuro said as he began to laugh

"**O bad move there buddy"** Drako said as he transformed back to his smaller form and returned to Naruto's shoulder

Kankuro found himself on the ground and a pissed off Kyuubi on his chest.

**You had best hold your tongue young one, especially when your life can easily be taken.**

Not only was Kankuro scared but Gaara was trembling from Kyuubi's aura. Gaara could here the demon within screaming out in fear. Kyuubi sensed this and jumped from Kankuro to in front of Gaara.

**Gaara let Shukaku take control for a second.**

"What are you crazy, he will kill you, he will kill you..

**Not In my Presence he wont now let him out.** Kyuubi spoke in a very commanding voice that Gaara listened to and let Shukaku take control.

Gaara was quickly on the floor backing away from Kyuubi. **No go away, do not harm me, I am sorry.**

**Shukaku what have you been doing to this boy?**

**I am sorry lord, the se..the seal they pu...put on me..it...doesnt...doesnt wor..work right...it..there..is..another presence...that ...is..is...always...fighting...me...and...has...driven...me...crazy...it..I**

**Shukaku talk normally enough I will fix the seal.**

**Yo...you..will Thank you lord, thank you lord, thank you thank you.**

**Have Gaara come by Naruto's later to fix it, and keep the other presence subdued until then.**

**I will thank you my lord thank you**

Gaara regained control of his body and fell to the floor on his but. He looked around and saw the form of Kyuubi and Naruto. He looked even more surprised than when Naruto mentioned the demon inside him.

"Is..is it true that you can fix my seal and subdue the demon within?" Gaara asked shakily

**Yes, I will tell your siblings where to go, but right now you need something more important, sleep. **As Kyuubi said these words Gaara began to feel dizzy and then fell asleep.

"If you two don't want any trouble I suggest you keep to yourselfers, because as you can see, your brother is down and you look pretty scared right now.

I know look at the puppet guy, he's shaking in the needs. HAHAHAH 

Naruto explained where to go to Temari and Kankuro where his house was and left them after Drako reverted to his smaller form and Kyuubi returned to his prison. They also threatened them that if they told anyone about their skills that they would be sorry. They reluctantly agreed.

"Well that was fun, scared some gennin and got to stretch a little bit." Naruto joked

**Stretch, what are you talking about, I am the one that's always smaller than he really is ** Drako whined

"That may be, but still that was fun"

"Guys, what trouble" Ino whined

Hahahah 

"Yea, but lets get going, I am tired and we got the exams tomorrow so sleep sounds good."

"All right Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning, at Ichiraku" Ino said getting a little depressed at the end because of the constant Ichiraku ramen.

"Goodnight Ino" Naruto called as he. Kyuubi and Drako walked off.

"Night boys" Ino called back as she waved

"Goodnight" sasuke said as left with his hands in his pockets.

**Well you two are lucky, I got a seal to fix. **

"Wow, that will take you like what 5 minutes?" Naruto said sarcastically

I hate you Naruto 

HAHAHHAHA Naruto and Drako laughed the rest of the way home.

Gaara came over and Kyuubi fixed his seal and now Shukaku can talk to Gaara freely like Kyuubi and Naruto can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day 1st exam building

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Drako arrived at the entrance to the building to see sasuke and Ino waiting for them off to the side.

"We aren't late are we ?" Naruto asked

"No you aren't, we just came early is all" sasuke replied

"What you don't like sleep or something?" Naruto called back

"Naruto be quiet and act mature, we are supposed to be the best ones here remember, so time to act like your serious self" Ino said smacking him over the back of the head.

"Ok Ino"

"lets go" Naruto said taking the lead. Sasuke was on his left and Ino on his right. Drako was sitting on Naruto's right shoulder.

They walked through a hallway when they saw Lee get kicked across the room. Of course he got back up and stood again yelling at some chunnin. Neji and ten-ten were standing back across the room getting a little aggravated. Drako pointed out a genjutsu to Naruto quietly and Naruto found it and smiled.

"Naruto, you have arrived how are you?" Lee exclaimed completely forgetting the chunnin..

"I am good Lee, but if I may ask why are you guys here?"

Neji got a little mad and walked to Naruto. "We are here to become chunnin, what are you here for?"

Naruto whispered something into Neji's ear and kept walking with sasuke and Ino following.

Neji smacked himself upside the head and told Lee and ten-ten to follow him as he followed Naruto. The rest of the gennin in the first room shrugged that they left and kept trying to get into the wrong room.

"Thank You Naruto, I would have never thought of a genjutsu back there" Neji said still mad that he never sensed it.

"Well me either, Drako found it, heheheheh" Naruto said laughing. Everyone else just sighed.

"Well here we are, lets see who else is inside" sasuke said as he opened the door. Everyone in the room looked at the newcomers. Naruto looked right back and just ignored them when he spotted Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies from konoha.

"Hey guys hows it going…

The rest of the exam went normal taking the test and getting freaked out by Ibiki. All of the rookie nine and gai's team passed as well as the sand team, and a couple other teams. Now they were at the second exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in the clearing just outside the monstrous forest where Anko was explaining the rules for this one.

"So any questions as to the exam?" Anko asked. She looked around and saw no questions but got annoyed when she saw Naruto talking to sasuke completely ignoring her. She decided to get even and threw a kunai towards Naruto's face. All of the gennin looked shocked when the kunai was quickly whizzing through the air. Naruto sensed it coming but never moved and Anko got a little scared when Naruto made no move to dodge or block the kunai. "OMG move you idiot!" Anko screamed in her head.

At the last second Drako's tail sprang up and caught the kunai and handed it to Naruto. Anko appeared in front of Naruto quickly.

"Why weren't you paying attention you brat?" Anko demanded

"I was, you said something about a forest, 2 scrolls and signing some papers that get you out of trouble or something." Naruto said waving her off.

"Why you brat" Anko brought a fist towards Naruto who never moved but the fist was smacked away by Drako's tail.

"What the hell is this thing?" Anko said looking at Drako

"This here is my friend Drako, you shouldn't get him mad or else he will be a pain in your ass." Naruto said.

"A dragon?" Anko asked

"Yea he's a dragon, what did you think he was a teddy bear?" Naruto said smiling

"Why you little bastard, Anko started walking towards Naruto. Drako raised his head annoyed and breathed some fire at Anko who jumped back from the quick move by Drako.

"He can breathe fire?"

"Yes, can we get started already?" sasuke said bored.

"Fine fine you damn brats, everyone go to your designated entry gate, the exam starts in 5 minutes."

Everyone quickly took off to their gate with their scroll hidden. Anko smiled and made her way to the tower in the middle. From inside she gave the signal.

"Second Chunnin exam…..Begin!!!!!"


	8. Fight in The Forest

1Naruto hurdled over an incoming branch spinning and landing proper before he jumped off again as the rest followed through the trees. Ino was following Naruto's path although it was a little less wild. Sasuke was bringing up the rear while spinning a kunai. Drako was flying at the highest point before he would lose sight of them. Ino was carrying her bow in hand and an arrow in the other.

"Drako anything yet" sasuke half yelled to their flying scout.

**As a matter of fact yea, I smell a team not too far ahead maybe another mile or so but I also smell some kind of insect, I don't know what it is though**

"Gotcha" sasuke said as he looked forward eager for a fight.

Naruto was smiling because he was enjoying the thrill of jumping through the trees while flipping over and ducking under them. Ino just smiled and looked around because she was more cautious then Naruto was being.

"How much farther Dra...

Naruto never finished because the tree he was aiming his next jump for fell to the ground and an enormous centipede took its place with its mouth bared at Naruto who had been in the process of a flip so he was headed for it with his back and couldn't stop.

"Damn it Naruto" Ino said as she strung her bow and fired the arrow. It zoomed passed Naruto and hit the centipede in the side of the head causing it to falter and allow Naruto to bounce off of the centipede and fall to the ground.

The centipede recovered from the arrow and looked back at the other gennin. This was a bad move.

**Fire Style: Fire Dragon **Drako and sasuke yelled as they melted the centipede with two burning dragons.

Naruto was sitting on the floor rubbing his head from the fall when the rest of his team reached him.

**Nice one Naruto** Drako said sarcastically. Naruto smiled and then saw Ino's look of anger and quickly moved behind sasuke.

"I am not going to protect you" sasuke said stepping out of the way not wanting to invoke a woman's wrath.

"Naruto just watch where you are going next time" Ino said and smacked him causing Naruto to rub the back of his head again.

**Alright lets get going and be alert, no doubt that a few teams felt those attacks. **

"Drako, try to stay out of the fights with any other teams for now Ok, you are a great hidden skill so don't ruin it" Ino said and Drako just nodded because he knew she was right even though he wanted to fight some

"Will do" Naruto said as he got back up and started to take to the trees again with Ino and sasuke following in their positions. Drako was perched on Ino's shoulder this time.

**Alright stop** commanded Drako **the team is just up ahead and they stopped moving, must have set up a trap so be careful**

"I got it" Naruto said as he made a handseal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Ino and sasuke burst through the tree line with kunai drawn to see a mist team standing on the other side smiling.

"You lose" one of the ninja said as a wire snapped and dozens of shuriken and kunai sprang from the trees headed to the leaf team. Naruto shoved Ino and sasuke out of the way and laid helpless to the incoming projectiles.

"Naruto" Ino screamed.

The mist team smiled and threw more kunai at the remaining members of team 7. Sasuke threw kunai and intercepted the incoming ones. They all fell to the ground useless.

"My turn" Sasuke said as he began a long set of handseals. One of the mist ninja retaliated with a quick water dragon. Ino countered with her own water dragon.

Sasuke was still making handseals when the mist team charged kunai drawn. Sasuke stopped his handseals and the mist team kept charging.

**Fire Style:... Boo** sasuke said smiling

3 pairs of hands grabbed the mist team and drug them under ground catching them completely off guard. Naruto emerged from the ground and grinned.

"Now you can't say that that wasn't funny." Naruto said chuckling.

"That was one of your better pranks" sasuke said smiling

Drako walked over to the group **That was hilarious the mist team was scared out of their minds with sasuke doing those fake handseals.**

"Yea, they thought it was real" Ino said laughing.

"So which one of you has the scroll?" sasuke asked being the first to stop laughing.

"Like we would tell you" one of the ninja replied

"Well from the crapiness of that trap you guys can't be that good of ninja so whose got it?" Naruto said crouching down to their level and looking at them.

"We will never give you our scroll" the other ninja said

"Ok this isn't working, take them out one by one and search them damn it" sasuke said walking over to one and pulling him from the ground. The ninja tried to retaliate but sasuke punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Ouch that hurt" Naruto said laughing

Sasuke checked the ninja that he knocked out and found the scroll.

"Man am I good or what? First pick" sasuke bragged as he pocketed the scroll after checking its authenticity.

"Lucky guess" Naruto said as they began to walk away

"Hey what about us, you can't leave us in here" the mist gennin yelled

"Want to watch us" Naruto said as he turned around and waved as they made their way to the treeline.

Drako returned to his smaller form and landed on Naruto's shoulder and the dashed off again through the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sand Trio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked at the team who attacked him and stared them down. Temari and Kankuro just stood behind him.

'Pathetic' Gaara said as the sand shot out towards the other team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru had seen gaara's attacks and new that they were no match for him so he fled with them.

'We could have taken him Shikamaru if you weren't so damn lazy we could of had 2 scrolls and be making our way to the tower' Sakura complained

Chougi had enough of sakura's complain. He knew that shikamaru was a lot smarter than he let on and that he probably had a reason for doing so.

"Sakura shut up, do you really think that we could have taken on those ninja. That was just one gennin that killed three. And shikamaru knew that and that's why we didn't fight" Chougi yelled out in frustration.

'Sorry' sakura mumbled

'I sense naruto's chakra that way maybe he has an extra scroll' Shikamaru said and led them off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey I sense two really strong chakras around both around sannin level**

'Huh two sannin, what would they be doing here I figured that Orochimaru would try something but who is the other one Tsunade or Jiraiya?" Naruto asked

'Good question, but if Orochimaru finds us its going to be a hard fight" Ino said

**Yea but the one is pretty far away, probably outside the training ground.**

"Still good to know who is where though" Ino chimed

**Naruto stop I smell the snake bastard around** Drako cautioned

"Shit not now" Naruto said

"What who are you talking about?" sasuke asked

"Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin" Ino replied as she strung her bow

"What would he be doing here?" sasuke replied as he drew his sword

"I don't know, but that other chakra signature might be friendly" Naruto said aloud as he too drew his blade

"Well well well what do we have here?" Orochimaru said as he stepped into the clearing

"That's far enough snake bastard" Naruto said

"my my can't even say hello? How rude" Orochimaru said sarcastically

"What do you want" Ino said aiming her bow towards him

"I have a gift for sasuke"

"Denied now go away" Naruto said before Orochimaru could finish

"Well sasuke hasn't even heard my offer" Orochimaru insisted

'No now get...

"Naruto shut up and let him finish" sasuke yelled

"No sasuke he is evil, he is a traitor to konoha" Ino said as she shut him up

"Well ill leave you my gift whether or not, besides it will help make you stronger. Stronger than you could ever become in konoha. Strong enough to kill you brother" Orochimaru said

Sasuke heard this and immediately remembered his goal about killing his brother and pushed Naruto aside

"What is this gift?" sasuke demanded

"Power"

"Drako go get the other chakra source and take Ino with you no buts GO!!!" Naruto said as he charged Orochimaru who had begun walking towards sasuke.

Orochimaru released his killer intent causing sasuke to become weak in the knees and fall down. Naruto shook it off but Ino and Drako both stumbled down.

"Well only one of you is strong and here I thought that a dragon would have been stronger than this" Orochimaru said facing Naruto

**Damn it** Drako said as he transformed and shook off the killer intent he scooped up Ino and flew off to the other chakra source

"You aren't getting away that easily" **Fire style Fire Dragon** Orochimaru said as he released a dragon towards the flying Drako

Drako turned around in midair and released his own dragon to cover their escape

"Well they got away" Orochimaru said lazily

He quickly ducked under a swing from Naruto.

"Did you forget me?" Naruto said. He was standing in his style and not the one taught by Robert.

"Well looks like you can use a sword somewhat, well let me introduce you to the famous Grass cutter" Orochimaru said as he withdrew the sword from his stomach.

Naruto charged with a horizontal slash that Orochimaru blocked and pushed him back. Naruto spun and attempted a sweeping kick that Orochimaru jumped over and swung down towards Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side and began to gather chakra.

Naruto jumped up and slashed at Orochimaru who blocked the attack and tried a punch to naruto's side which Naruto spun around and fired his attack. **Lightning Dragon** and a dragon erupted from his hand towards the sannin. A large explosion ensued.

When it cleared Orochimaru stood atop an earth wall

'Very nice attack especially with the one handed launch and no handseals." Orochimaru said as the earth wall dissipated and he walked to the ground.

"But I really must give sasuke his present before I run out of time" Orochimaru said as he began walking towards sasuke.

Naruto charged and swung again this time to be blocked by the kusangi and immediately punched backwards.

"Don't think that a gennin could take me on so easily, I was going easy on you" Orochimaru said

"So was I" **10 seal release**

Orochimaru stopped his walk and turned back to Naruto who now stood with his chakra overflowing. His hair was once again white and he was in a full suite of white armor. Naruto dropped into the Heaven style taught to him by Robert.

Orochimaru recognized that stance and was pissed.

"How do you know that stance boy?" Orochimaru demanded

"My sensei now shut up and go away." Naruto warned again

"Well time to eliminate the pest" Orochimaru said beginning to take Naruto seriously. Naruto noticed that his speed and strength greatly increased from their first skirmish.

Orochimaru appeared beneath Naruto's guard and sliced at his throat as Naruto aimed for Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru hit first and Naruto exploded in smoke.

"Ahh so you know the shadow clone, isn't that interesting" Orochimaru turned quickly and blocked a swing from Naruto. Naruto smiled and slid his blade downward as he ducked under and let Orochimaru's sword slide over his head. Naruto began to cut towards Orochimaru's torso when he was kicked back hard. He got back up and parried a blow. He pushed back and spun around a vertical slash and caught Orochimaru down his right arm leaving him bleeding.

"Amazing, I would never have thought that anyone below jounin to even give me a wound. You have much power maybe I should leave you a gift as well"

"Shut up" Naruto said coldly Orochimaru shot forward and swung a massive downwards strike towards Naruto. He quickly raised his sword and moved to parry but Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Too slow" Orochimaru said reappearing behind him and slashing diagonal. Orochimaru was surprised when his grass cutter was faltered for a second. He pushed more and the blade slid through the armor and cut Naruto deeply down his back. Naruto turned quickly with a horizontal slash but Orochimaru ducked and moved around him quickly and kicked him in the back. Naruto hissed in pain as the wound was just kicked with full force sending him flying to a tree effectively breaking in it two.

Naruto was lying on his back panting. Orochimaru smiled and jumped with his blade poised for a kill.

Naruto formed a handseal and shouted **Statis Field **effectively stopping the blade and Orochimaru in the air. Naruto then modified the seal and shouted again. **Chain lightning 50 strikes** the lightning forming the impenetrable shield of electricity shrank back to Naruto and then shot out like a cannon hitting Orochimaru in the chest. He yelled out as the lightning ran through his body. He stumbled back breathing hard. He looked down to see a large burn on his chest and his shirt torn to pieces. Orochimaru stood back up but the move still had hurt him

"I have to admit that was an extremely effective defense and attack but I am not a sannin for nothing" Orochimaru began handseals and charged Naruto. He tried to move but only succeeded in standing up before he was hit with the next attack.

**Paralysis technique** and Orochimaru struck Naruto immobilizing him. As Naruto tried to break free Orochimaru walked back to sasuke who still had not moved from the killer intent.

"Run damn it sasuke" Naruto screamed but it fell on deaf ears as sasuke stayed immobile.

Naruto began to struggle and couldn't move even with his seals released. "Damn it guess I need the fox" Naruto concentrated and found himself before Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi think you can break this technique for me?" Naruto asked

**Please, this weak technique, make sure you kill him though.**

And Naruto was sent back to the real world. He became enveloped in red chakra as he still struggled to get free. Orochimaru saw this and appeared in front of Naruto doing handseals.

"Say bye to that fox" **Five-Pronged Seal** and Orochimaru slammed his hand onto naruto's stomach cutting off Kyuubi's chakra completely and causing his chakra to flutter from the sudden change. Naruto fainted from the seal.

Sasuke just began to wake up and Orochimaru also sensed this but felt like playing with him and testing him.

"My my sasuke, took you longer than I expected to break out of that than an uchiha should."

"Shut up you know nothing of the uchiha, and it is time for you to die" sasuke yelled pissed that someone was insulting him and the uchiha. Sasuke began to charge Orochimaru with a kunai. Orochimaru simply sidestepped the attack and kicked sasuke to the trees. He got back up growling and charged again doing handseals. When he finished he yelled out. **Fire Style Grand Fireball.**

The huge fireball shot towards Orochimaru who just ducked and let it sail harmlessly past him.\

"Such a slow attack, how do you plan on hitting anything with that? This is how you do it" Orochimaru bragged as he did his own handseals.

**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**

This time the fireball flew towards sasuke at an amazing speed more than triple of his own. Sasuke stood in fear as the ball slammed into him and he fell back unable to move from the burns.

Orochimaru started walking towards sasuke grinning. "Now I guess its time for your gift" Orochimaru began to laugh as he kept walking. He stopped and his head snapped to the right quickly

"It seems I am pressed on time" Orochimaru ran threw a few handseals and his neck extended and bit into sasuke's neck giving him the cursed seal mark.

"You will come to me for power sasuke, without it you will not grow strong and cannot grow here in konoha"

Sasuke heard him but paid no attention for his neck was in severe pain. Orochimaru jumped back as a cry of **Rasengan **filled the spot he had just been standing. When the dust cleared an older man stood with his long white hair draping down his back.

"My my it is good to see you my old friend"

"As you Orochimaru, now what are you doing here in these exams"

"Well I was just giving sasuke my gift" Orochimaru said frankly.

The man charged forward and punched Orochimaru in the face and he flew back into a tree. Orochimaru melted into a pile of mud.

"Damn he got away" the man cursed

Just then Ino and Drako dropped into the clearing with Ino on his back. Ino quickly dismounted and ran to where Naruto was knocked out. The man eyed sasuke and Naruto before he motioned for them to bring Naruto over to where sasuke lay.

"So we have an uchiha, even though he may be one of them he wasn't any match in that fight."

**Hey buddy who are you anyway? ** Drako asked as he shook Naruto.

Naruto began to stir and he woke up rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened did Orochimaru escape?" but writhed in pain and sat up.

"Yea, did you think that you could have beaten him?" the man asked confused

Naruto began to get a little pissedand tried to retort but Drako beat him to the punch.

**Like I said who are you mister** Drako said as he eyed the newcomer strangely

(If anyone hasn't figured out who the guy is then WTF I mean come on)

Jiraiya stood up straightly and began his introduction dance. When he finished he looked at the gennin.

**WOW that was the gayest thing I have ever seen**Drako replied flatly

Jiraiya hit the floor with his jaw and eye twitching. He stood back up rather quickly.

"What do you mean do you know who I am?" Jiraiya begged

"Yea yea, one of the sannin but I don't care what you say that dance wa... Naruto tried to finish but the wound on his back finally caught up him as the adrenaline wore off. Ino went to work on his back as Drako and Jiraiya watched and Drako mumbled something about the dance again.

"O well it seems that I can't convince you three" Jiraiya whined

"Well thanks for coming anyway" Ino said as she tended to Naruto's wound on his back.

Jiraiya went into a serious mode. "Hey brat" Naruto looked up

"Did you land any hits on Orochimaru in your engagement?"

"Yea, once on his right arm and one in the middle of his chest" Naruto stated proudly

"Well I must say that that is an amazing feat in itself. I would have a hard time doing that" Jiraiya said

"What move did you use?' Jiraiya asked wanting to know

"The one on his arm was done with my sword. But he gave me one as well" Naruto said pointing to his back

"And the other" Jiraiya asked

"My own combo. Statis field and chain lightning" Naruto said smiling but then bore a look of pain as Ino mended the wound.

**OOO I'll bet that one surprised him**

"Well what does that do?"

Naruto howled in pain as Kyuubi's chakra tried to fight its way out to heal the wound.

"What's wrong Naruto" Ino asked concerned

"Damn seal. He put one on top of Kyuubi's" and Naruto blacked out

Ino shook him a little "Naruto...Naruto wake up"

"So he carries the Kyuubi"

**Yea, anything you can do about the seal?**

"Let me see it"

Ino took off naruto's shirt and Jiraiya inspected it thoroughly and then thought about it for a minute.

"Hmmm, it's a five pronged seal, a very complicated and strong seal. It has multiple uses, but its mostly used for sealing some kind of energy. Lucky I came, no one besides me or old man hokage would be able to get this off"

"Well can you do it?" Ino asked worried for Naruto's well being

"Jeez calm down, can I at least form the handseals? He's not in any immediate danger" Jiraiya said annoyed at her impatience. Jiraiya made a couple of seals and his fingers glowed blue and he slammed them into Naruto's stomach. ** Five-pronged seal release**

The foreign seal around Kyuubi's faded leaving the old seal that held the Kyuubi's.

"Well that's done and all is well. But he will need some rest first. Now I must be going because this is after all an exam. Watch over those two." Jiraiya said and leapt into the trees.

"Well let's find some cover for these two" Ino said as she picked up Naruto and put him over her shoulder. Drako went and wrapped his tail around sasuke's arm and drug him.

They walked for a minute or two before they found a hollowed out tree. They set down Naruto and sasuke inside and Drako did a small earth jutsu to make a wall around the tree leaving only one way in and out. Ino crawled inside and sat by the entrance. Drako his in the branches above them, where he had a good vantage point and could release their traps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few hours and Ino was getting worried because Naruto had not woken up yet, even with the help of the Kyuubi. Drako had fallen asleep a couple times and Ino was getting tired of waking him up. He did however wake up when Ino hit him with a rock and told him to be ready because she felt an approaching team. Just then the sound team entered the clearing.

"well well, looks like the little girl is left to protect the men, how pathetic you team must be" zaku said as he began chuckling.

Ino ignored the comments and drew a kunai "leave now"

"Well we cannot do that, we have a mission that entails us to kill sasuke uchiha." Dosu replied

"Too bad that's not going to happen" Ino replied

Zaku got a little impatient and started to walk forward. Ino stood and held her kunai out. Zaku drew his kunai as well. Ino saw this and flung hers with all her might. The kunai sped towards Zaku who brought his kunai up to block it but was too slow and the kunai tore his left sleeve and cut his arm slightly.

"Wow that was quite a throw" Dosu admired with his arms still hanging limp at his side. Even Drako up in the trees above was thinking the same thing.

"Well let us get them then." Kin said as she threw her bells towards Ino. She quickly threw her own and intercepted the bells knocking them to the floor.

"Well she is apparently skilled at long range so let us get closer then." Zaku said and sprinted towards Ino who was still standing right in front of the modified shelter. Ino threw her kunai in front of Zaku who jumped back and started again but was stopped when Dosu grabbed his arm. A hidden net sprang up right where Zaku who have been standing. Another click was heard and a set of logs fell from the trees above causing all three members of the sound team to move backwards.

"Impressive trap" kin said

"You idiot, if I hadn't grabbed you, you'd be dead" Dosu said

When they looked back to Ino she had her bow already in her hands and an arrow strung.

"Now the tables have turned" Ino replied happily

"Are you serious, all you did was pick up a bow" Zaku said

"And since when does a ninja use a western weapon?" Dosu inquired

"It wont do anything against a fast moving target" Zaku said and started to circle her.

"If she is confident enough to say the tables have turned when she uses this weapon she must be skilled. Be careful zaku"

"I know, I know, time for some attacks of my own" Zaku said and brought his hands up but found that Ino had moved to the side a little.

**Decapitating Air Waves**

The large blast of wind shot towards Ino who rolled to the side and landed with one knee on the floor. She quickly aimed and pulled her arrow back.

**Freezing Arrow**

The arrow flew towards zaku who ducked under it and thought she had missed but then noticed that his hair was frozen.

"Damn bitch" Zaku said trying to get his hair unfrozen.

"Enough Zaku let us take her together. If we keep this up she will be at an advantage the whole time" Dosu said and he and kin moved to opposite sides to surround Ino.

"Damn, now what am I going to do" Ino asked as she strung another arrow.

Kin and Zaku charged first and Dosu followed. Ino shot her arrow at Kin and she rolled and got back up quickly following her teammates.

Ino put her bow up to block a punch from zaku. She tried to spin right but was hit by a kick from Dosu. This sent her into a tree kicking up some dust. The sound team slowly walked towards her. An arrow shot out and hit Kin in the shoulder.

"AAHHHHHH" kin screamed in pain as she fell down from the force of the arrow. Zaku looked at kin then turned back to the tree. Another arrow shot out and struck Zaku on his other arm, but just grazed him. Dosu brought his arm up and charged. The incoming arrow struck his arm and fell to the ground with a clunk. Ino was confused when Dosu appeared in front of her with no arrow in him. He swung his arm towards her and Ino ducked and went to retaliate but fell to the ground clutching her head and screaming in pain.

Dosu kicked her back into the middle of the clearing and she lost her grip on her bow.

"Like my sound attack" Dosu said approaching her and pulling down his sleeve to reveal his device.

"Leave her now and get sasuke, kill the other one while you are at it" Dosu said as Zaku and kin walked over to the two boys in the tree.

"Damn it what do I do, I don't want to use the FTG yet, and the freezing mist wouldn't help because I can still get hit by the damn sound waves." Ino thought

As they neared the tree Drako thought it time to jump to the ground. He landed and looked at them with a snarl. But they just laughed. Drako was standing in his small form.

**Think I am funny huh. Earth Dragon**

The attack came up and smashed into kin knocking her out of the battle.

**Still think I am funny**

"What the hell is that thing" Zaku said starting to move backward.

"I will take care of him" Dosu said moving in and pulling his sleeve up.

**You need to hit me first. ** **Earth spikes**

The ground all around him shot up in deadly pillars forcing Dosu to jump back. As soon as he landed he was forced to dodge a chunk of earth. Drako completely forgot about Zaku and was blindsided with a **Decapitating air wave** that sent him into a tree.

"Quick kill sasuke before more bugs show up" Dosu said referring to the leaf ninja.

Zaku was on his way when he was knocked back from a kick by Lee.

"You will not harm my friends" Lee said standing in the Iron fist style

"Dosu charged and swung madly. Lee ducked and kicked him backwards, within an instant he was next to Dosu again and punched him down into the ground and then kicked him across the clearing. As soon as Lee finished his kick he was hit with a Decapitating air wave from Zaku.

"Forget me?"

"Not at all" Lee said getting up again.

He began to charge again but fell to his knees holding his ears. "AAAHHHH"

"It seems you too fail" Dosu said and punched Lee in the face splitting his lip and knocking him back.

"Time for the kill" Dosu said and adjusted a knob on his device. He aimed it at Lee and began his attack.

Just then a chakra flared up and everyone turned to see sasuke rising. He was covered in a dark chakra. Everyone watched as sasuke rose and charged Zaku. Zaku shot a decapitating air wave but sasuke appeared behind him and knocked him to the floor and held his arms in the air.

"You need these arms to attack don't you?" sasuke said and pulled back until they came out of their socket.

"Sasuke stop" Ino said rising from the tree holding her arm. But sasuke just looked back and ignored her.

"If we give you our scroll will you give us save passage from here?" Dosu pleaded trying to escape with their lives and he took out the scroll.

"Yes give it here" Ino said catching the scroll

"No I will just take it from your dead body." Sasuke said and punched Dosu in the face knocking him back and sliding along the ground. He rose and his nose was broken. Sasuke charged again and kicked but was met with the steel of Dosu's device. Sasuke spun around and punched the device again but it did nothing. Sasuke drew his short sword and held it out to the right. He threw a kunai and charged following the kunai. Dosu sidestepped the kunai but was met with the sword slashing towards his face. The device slammed against the blow and began to crack. Dosu pushed back and sasuke jumped back but Dosu fell to the ground panting.

"Such strength" Dosu admired

Sasuke looked at the fallen opponent and then noticed the unconscious kin a few feet away. He walked over and smiled evilly.

**Hey dumbass Stop** Drako said from in front of the defenseless kin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the trees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji do you think we should interfere and help them, sasuke looks crazy"

"No we will not get involved in this trivial matter.

"But why, what sasuke is doing is wrong"

"That may be, but I think Naruto is waking up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you in the way you damned dragon? They are our enemy" sasuke demanded as the chakra increased.

**I don't care you bastard, she is defenseless, tie her up or something, there is no need to harm her.**

"Shut Up" sasuke said as he charged Drako with his sword. He slashed at Drako but he blocked it with his talons. Sasuke began to overpower Drako in his small form but jumped back as an arrow shot by where sasuke was just standing.

"You too are helping them you bitch?" sasuke screamed and charged Ino

**Move Ino** Drako screamed but Ino just stood there with her bow at her side.

Sasuke began to swing his sword around towards Ino who still hadn't moved. The blade was stopped by a fiery red one.

"What do you think you are doing you bastard?" Naruto screamed as he overpowered sasuke and knocked his sword to the floor and punched sasuke in the face.

"I don't know why you are attacking Ino, but she is your teammate dumbass" Naruto said walking over.

Sasuke got up and began handseals. **Fire Style Fire Dragon **The red hot dragon sped towards Naruto who just raised his sword above his head.

**Breath of kyuubi **Naruto muttered and his sword pulsed and then absorbed the dragon.

Sasuke charged again but was stopped by an arrow in the shoulder. He had not time to react as Naruto knocked him out with a punch to the stomach and then the back of the head.

"Damn uchiha" Naruto said just now noticing the sound team.

"They gave us their scroll in exchange for their safe leaving" Ino said walking up to Naruto still holding her arm.

Naruto looked back to the sound team. "Then what are you still doing here"

Dosu got right up and picked up both of his teammates and left quickly.

"So what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked

**Sound team attacked, Ino kicked their asses until she got hit with a sound wave from the mummy dude. Then Lee jumped in and was winning until he too got hit by the sound wave. And then sasuke got up all crazy and crap. Neji and ten ten were getting ready to interfere then you woke up**

Neji and ten ten dropped from the trees. "Hello Naruto, sorry for your crazy teammate"

"I never really liked that uchiha" Naruto said sheathing his sword and sitting down on the ground.

"So do you guys have your other scroll now?" Ino asked

"Yea, we got it from some mist team" Neji said

"They were very weak, Lee did it all himself" ten ten said.

"Well then we will meet you guys at the tower" Naruto said as he picked up sasuke by the back of his shirt and began walking towards the trees.

"See you there" ten ten said as Neji picked up Lee and they too left to the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidden in the trees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh guess they didn't need our help after all" Shikamaru said as he lay back against a tree.

"Yea, now I can finish my chips" Chougi said pulling out an already opened bag.

"You two are so lazy" Ino said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again in the lead his time he was carrying sasuke.

**Wait, another team incoming **Drako sniffed the air again **Mist team, smells like water**

"Drako, can you take them down without revealing yourself?" Naruto asked

**Yea, easiest way would be to use the FTG**

"Well then do that, Ino are you up to help?"

"Sure, my arm is fine now" Ino said flexing it to test it.

"Ok I will wait back, you two dispose of the team" Naruto said as he dropped sasuke onto a branch and took out a scroll.

He unrolled it and bit his thumb and smeared the blood across the scroll. It glowed and then 50 kunai popped out and they were all marked with the special seal required. Naruto split them up between them and took off again through the trees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mist team was moving through the trees at a medium pace. They were wary of their enemies as well as wanting to keep up their speed.

A flurry of kunai came from the trees encircling the mist team completely. They all looked around.

"What do we do now we are surrounded?" one member said aloud

"give up" Ino said loudly her voice echoing all around

They all turned around looking for the voice when another couple of kunai headed right for them and they jumped back when they realized that those kunai were meant to separate them.

"Shit we gotta find them" a mist ninja screamed

**TOO LATE **Drako said as he and Ino started their attack.

The mist ninja desperately searched as a flurry of yellow and black darted around them. They realized that whatever this was it was hurting badly from the numerous cuts on their bodies.

Drako went and knocked 2 of them out while Ino got the other. Ino began to tie them up as Drako gathered all the kunai into a bundle to give to Naruto.

Naruto jumped down from the trees with sasuke and dropped him to the ground.

"Um Naruto not that I really care but wouldn't you think Kakashi sensei would get mad if we brought him a dead uchiha" Ino said

"yea, but who cares, he attacked a teammate, he deserves it" Naruto replied as he sealed the kunai back into a scroll.

**Hey guys look we are almost at the tower** Drako said pointing then jumping to Ino's shoulder.

"Alright lets go" Naruto said taking off to the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Base of the tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ino were both walking next to each other as they entered the clearing around the tower.

**I smell gaara again he's with his team** Drako said pointing out

Just then they looked over and saw gaara looking back at them with an evil expression while Temari and Kankuro tried to avoid thier gaze.

"Well lets go" Naruto said and walked inside the tower and opened thier scroll.


	9. Preliminaries

I will be leaving out some of the fights in this part because I only want to write the ones that I like. I will be changing a few though. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tower

All of the gennin who made it through the second exam was gathered in the main hall of the tower for the preliminary matches. Some gennin had voiced their opinion about having to do some fighting just after they made it through the crazy forest. They were silenced by an explanation by the hokage where he explained that on a mission something could happen where they would not get to rest at all. The hokage, Robert and Jake were at one end of the ring while the sensei stood behind their teams along the sides watching. Hayate stood in the middle of the ring.

"We will be picking the contestants by random by the use of this screen." He said as the wall moved to reveal the modern looking screen.

The screen blinked a couple times before flashing through all the names of the contestants and began to mix them up randomly. It continued for a couple seconds before stopping on the names of sasuke uchiha and AkadoYoroi. (Happens normally)

Hyuuga Hinata vs Neji Hyuuga

Hinata showed her spirit as she tried to beat her cousin, but Neji was too powerful, his skill exceeding.

The matches went on and Naruto was getting anxious and so was Drako. Ino was smiling just enjoying leaning on Naruto and watching the matches. They looked up at the screen to see who was next while Shikamaru exited the ring and kin was carried out on a stretcher.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno

Naruto immediately let loose a small chuckle which he tried to contain but it didn't work as everyone heard his laugh. Everyone looked at Naruto and he just looked to the floor smiling. Robert whispered something to the hokage who raised an eyebrow and said something back which caused them both to laugh. Ino looked at Sakura and began to remember the days they had together when they were younger. How they became best friends and how they grew distant because of sasuke and then different teams. Sakura seemed to be having the same memories and they would have continued if Drako hadn't voiced his opinion.

**Will you two hurry up you are slowing this down!!! **

Ino and Sakura were snapped out of their thoughts and began to enter the ring. They stood opposite each other as Hayate began the match and jumped back.

"So Ino-pig ready to lose?" sakura bragged

Ino smiled back and dropped into a stance. "You wish"

Sakura attacked with a kick to the side which Ino stopped and sent a punch back at Sakura who ducked and jumped back. Ino quickly followed up and punched at sakura, who grabbed the arm and twisted her body and threw Ino over her into the wall.

**Wow Naruto, Ino's barely trying, what do you think she is doing? **Drako asked at his confusion because Ino could easily beat sakura and now she was just toying and using the same moves as sakura.

"I really can't say Drako but the only thing I can think of is she is having fun, I mean she still has her bow strapped to her back" Naruto said to his companion perched atop his head.

Well if she used that too it would be over 

"Yea" Naruto said chuckling and returning his attention to the fight.

Ino had recovered from the throw and was now standing again. Sakura was facing her and felt like bragging.

"What's the matter Ino-pig too weak to do anything?" Sakura said

Ino felt it was now time to get serious. "No I was just testing you out and I can say that you are no where near my level." Ino said as she reached behind her and grabbed her bow and strung an arrow.

'You think that will actually work?" sakura said and drew two kunai readying herself for the incoming attack.

All around the room people were looking at Ino in confusion and their thoughts were the same.

_**A bow?**_

_**A western weapon?**_

_**I she really going to use that?**_

_**That damned thing?**_

Ino smiled and pulled her arrow back and aimed. She released the arrow and it flung towards sakura at a rate faster than that of a kunai. Sakura was able to track it and sliced both kunai simultaneously and the arrow dropped to the floor in three pieces.

"That It?" Sakura said readying herself for another attack

"No another test, this time I am fighting for real sakura, feel free to surrender at any point" Ino said as she drew an arrow and waited for a couple seconds.

Nice now Ino is getting started and we get to see what she knows 

"Ill giver the match another minute tops" Naruto said to Drako but was heard by both Kiba and Shikamaru who looked at Naruto surprised at the short amount of time.

Ino let loose the arrow and it sped towards Sakura extremely faster than last time. Sakura seeing this decided not to play with her skill and rolled out of the way of the arrow instead of stopping it. Sakura looked at where the arrow stopped and saw that it was impaled 2 inches into the wall.

"Don't take your eyes off the opponent" Ino called and Sakura looked back at Ino to see an arrow already let loose and aiming for her leg. Sakura jumped to the side but the arrow still grazed her leg causing her to bleed. Sakura winced at the pain but stood back up again.

"Sorry Sakura, I am going to advance to the next round so I must end this, I don't want to embarrass you. Besides, you never stood a chance." Ino said

"30 seconds left Naruto, you think Ino will finish it by then?" Shikamaru asked

"Yea, this move will most likely do it." Naruto said watching to see what Ino had learned

Ino's back hand began to glow a light blue that was barely visible but caught the attention of everyone in the room.

**Artic Shot**

Ino let the arrow fly. This time it was going even faster than the last and sakura moved her arm but was still nicked by the arrow. She looked at the wound and saw that from the wound ice was spreading over Sakura's arm. Before sakura could even look back at Ino 2 more arrows had created similar wounds on her other arm. Sakura couldn't stand the pain, it was just so cold and numb. Sakura dropped to her knees as Ino walked towards a shivering sakura.

"S-o c c-old" sakura managed to say shivering. Hayate came over and declared Ino the winner. Ino bent down and placed her hand on the wounds. The ice retreated and sakura stopped shivering but fainted.

Ino turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Woooo Good Job Ino!" Naruto yelled as a few others clapped.

Ino laughed slightly and returned to the railing by Naruto.

Nice, that was pretty good 

"Yea and with 11 seconds to spare" Shikamaru said

"What?" Ino said confused looking around.

"I said that you would finish it in under a minute and Shikamaru decided to count it down"

**I think it kept him awake** Drako said laughing

"Well that bow is more than a match for a kunai but nobody ever believes me." Ino said flicking her bow now resting on her back.

"It's alright to take a compliment" Kakashi said as he silently returned to his position after taking sasuke away.

"That didn't take long, sasuke alright?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry.

"Hmmm o yes sasuke is fine; he's just resting at the hospital." Kakashi said already reading his book.

The screen started to move again, flashing randomly through all the names of the remaining members.

Ten Ten vs Gaara of the Sand

"Ouch, couldn't have gotten a worse pick" Naruto said shaking his head.

Yea, this match is already decided 

Lee had heard enough badmouthing of his teammate and decided to step in. "What right do you have to say that this match is already decided, you know nothing of ten ten's ability"

"Actually we do Lee" Ino said

"Yea we did some research on all of the contestants at the forest"

So we know how everyone fights 

"It just happened to be a bad pick for ten ten."

"How do you know that, did you obtain info on the other contestants too?" Lee asked

"Sort of, you see Gaara over there has almost no Taijutsu and probably no genjutsu either. You see that gourd on his back? It's full of sand infused with his chakra, he can control at a whim. This means he has a very strong defense" Naruto said

"I see now, maybe ten ten has something up her sleeves" Lee said looking back to the match

"Let's hope, she's going to need it" Ino said as everyone now returned their attention to the match at hand.

Ten ten was staring at Gaara who had just materialized out of sand in the opposite part of the ring. He stood with his hands crossed over his chest and his gaze intently on ten ten.

"Begin" Hayate yelled then jumped back to a safe distance.

Ten ten immediately whipped some kunai towards Gaara at an alarmingly fast rate. They all were stopped by tendrils of sand that were coming out of the gourd.

"what is that stuff?" ten ten said to herself as she drew some shuriken and tossed them at Gaara who once again didn't move a muscle and the sand blocked them and threw them to the ground.

"See Lee, she has no chance" Naruto said

"It may be true that ten ten can not lay a hit on him but Gaara has yet to lay one as well, maybe she can exhaust him"

"I really doubt that Lee' Naruto said thinking of the tailed beast within Gaara.

Ten ten summoned a sword and charged Gaara intent on trying another tactic but before she even got close a wall of sand appeared in front of her. Ten ten tried to slice through it but the sand absorbed the hit and grabbed the sword from her hands forcing ten ten to jump back.

"Guess I have to use it" ten ten said as she drew two scrolls from her back pocket. She did a couple of handseals.

**Twin Rising Dragons**

Two smoke dragons began to spiral their way up and ten ten jumped to follow and begin her attack but found that she was stuck to the ground. When she looked down there was a lasso of sand around each foot trapping her to the ground. Ten ten looked back up as the weapons all fell to the ground useless now.

The sand continued to flow to ten ten encasing her in a cocoon as Gaara walked towards her. When he was a few feet away he spoke for the first time.

"Surrender….or you will die" he said with no emotion what so ever.

Ten ten struggled against the constricting sand, still trying to find a way out.

"Fine I surrender" ten ten said to Hayate and the sand instantly fell to the ground and began to make its way back to the gourd as Gaara walked back to the railings.

"You did your best ten ten" Lee screamed as ten ten walked over to them

"Yea, but I just couldn't have gotten a worse opponent, he has control over the sand like that, wow" ten ten admitted

"Yea, not much of a chance" Naruto said

"Yea, Ino, I would like to have a spar with you someday when you use that bow of yours again, I want to test it against my weapons" ten ten stated

"Sure after the exams" Ino replied still leaning on Naruto who jumped a little into the air causing Ino to lose her balance and stumble to the railing.

"Naruto what was that for?" Ino demanded rubbing her side.

"Sorry, it's just that it is our turn and we get to go against Kiba, so it's a 2 on 2." Naruto said as he jumped down to the arena followed by Kiba and a barking akamaru.

"Heh…. Naruto will win this one" Shikamaru said leaning against the railing.

"Well we all knew that" Ino said confidently

"Do not underestimate Kiba, he has been training constantly after seeing Naruto's show of power in the forest" Shino said monotonously.

"Wow Shino, that's the most I ever heard you talk" Ino said surprised

"I say what needs to be said"

"Well what do you think of the match?"

"………"

"I guess it doesn't need saying" Shikamaru added with a chuckle

"Ready to lose dog boy?" Naruto mocked

"Only if you and your dragon are!'

"We'll see"

"Begin!!!!" Hayate yelled

Tsuuga!!! 

Kiba cried and charged Naruto and Drako who both dodged to either sides of the attack. The spiraling mass stopped as Kiba landed on the ground and attacked with another Tsuuga that Drako flew over and Naruto rolled away from.

**Hey Naruto, I could do this all day but we need to find a way to stop him.**

"I know I know" Naruto said as he avoided another attack.

Well? 

"EVERYTHING I CAN THINK OF WILL WIND UP HURTING HIM REALLY BADLY" Naruto yelled over the sound of Kiba digging through the ground on his missed attack.

**Swords?**

"Maybe but I don't think we will even need them."

Drako snapped his maw in annoyance and flexed his claws.

"Well I can do one thing but I wanted to save it, remember?"

Yea, don't use that yet, that is a trump card even sensei doesn't know about that 

"Well he might" Naruto said chuckling as he dodged another attack

Up next to the Hokage Robert was chuckling. "To think I wouldn't find out hahaha"

**What do you mean he might!?!?!??! **Drako snapped back safely from his position in the air.

"You know this isn't the best time to talk about this."

Fine, let's try a bit of fire 

**Fire style Grand Fireball** The ball flew towards Kiba who turned right into the attack. The fireball dissipated and Kiba stood triumphantly on the ground.

"Is that all you two got? I think I will finish this….. AKAMARU!" the tiny dog jumped down over to Kiba

Well Naruto, I have narrowed down our choices, lightning attack, or your new thing.

Did you brats forget about me!?!? Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's head. 

"Kyuubi, what do you want you wouldn't be much help?"

Just let me out and then stop the dog boy, me and Drako will take akamaru.

"Well if u haven't noticed we haven't been able to do that yet" Naruto retorted in his head

Idiot……have you tried the statis field 

Naruto stopped moving for a second and smacked himself upside the head, confusing everyone in the crowd.

Kiba and akamaru stopped their attack and looked at the sudden change in Naruto thinking he had a plan of some sorts

"Drako, kyuubi said he wants to come out" Naruto said while doing the seals. Drako flew over and rested on his shoulder.

Summoning jutsu 

In a poof there was a small two tailed fox the stretched and then jumped onto Naruto's free shoulder.

"Huh like a little fox is going to do anything" Kiba laughed out as Akamaru growled at Kyuubi.

"So what's the plan fox?" Naruto said ignoring the laughter

Statis field, then a joint attack, Drako you can do some earth attacks right?

Yea, which do you want?

Earth dragon, I got fire and Naruto has lightning.

"Damn fox just wanted to put on a show" Naruto grumbled which made Drako and kyuubi snicker

"Alright let's go" Naruto said and kyuubi and Drako grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder guards so they wouldn't fall.

"Well let's not waste any time akamaru, all they wanted was another loser out here" Kiba said and they jumped into their attack.

Tsuuga 

Naruto waited till the last second then dodged to the left all ready beginning the seals for his defense. Kiba and akamaru turned right around and came after Naruto who still had his back turned to them.

**Statis Field** the electricity shot out of Naruto like a cannon and formed the white sphere of lightning and magnetism. Kiba and akamaru dropped to the ground inside the sphere and quickly moved to attack but found that they couldn't move. Each time they tried their limbs would do the opposite if what his brain told them.

"Don't worry it is only temporary. Kiba" Naruto said as he turned.

Earth …… 

**Lightning …..**

**Fire…. **

Three dragons rose slowly from behind their caster and hovered over Naruto's head looking straight at the disabled Kiba and akamaru

**I don't think it wise to insult us anymore **Drako growled out

"Come on limbs move!!! Move!!" Kiba yelled in his head as he kept trying to move but failing each time. Akamaru on the other hand had gotten to stand by now.

**Molten Dragon destruction!!!!!!**

The dragons paused then shot towards Kiba and formed into 1. It was a rock dragon with lava holes sprouting from it and lightning jumping all around it.

"Kiba get out of there!!!!" Hinata yelled from the stands.

Everyone in the arena looked at Hinata who just blushed from the attention. Kiba had an idea. Just before the dragon smashed into him, Kiba shot into the air off of all fours.

"I can still do that at least" Kiba laughed out.

"Besides I am starting to get feeling back." Kiba said as he flexed his claws and stretched his leg.

**Good plan there fox**

**Shut up, it's not my fault your attacks were so slow**

**My fault!! You were the one who wanted a display and you could care less about this outcome.**

Everyone in the arena sweat dropped as the two animals continued to argue upon Naruto's shoulder. He eventually grew tired.

"Shut up" Naruto yelled as he grabbed both of them and started to shake them.

"Now akamaru!!!!' Kiba yelled as he made a hand seal and akamaru jumped onto his back.

**Man beast clone!! **

A poof of smoke engulfed them and two Kibas emerged.

**Gatsuuga!!!**

The two Kibas spun into their twin cyclones and headed for Naruto, Drako and kyuubi who were stopped arguing after hearing the attack.

The attack rammed right into Naruto's back and everyone tensed. Even Robert raised an eyebrow at this. Not expecting them to get hit at all in this fight.

Naruto and his 'team' exploded into smoke, covering the entire arena and blinding everyone for a few seconds.

When it cleared gasps were heard and a few chuckles.

In the middle of the arena knelt Naruto with his sword drawn and placed against kiba's neck, pinning him down.

Akamaru let out a whimper. Drako and Kyuubi both had their fangs bared against akamaru's exposed neck.

"Give up yet?" Naruto asked

"wha… how did…when?"

"Surrender first." Naruto retorted

"fine fine I give up, I'm done." Kiba said as Naruto sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Kiba who stared at him then took it. Kyuubi and Drako also released akamaru.

Kiba looked at the grinning Naruto. "So how did you guys sneak up on us?" Kiba asked as akamaru jumped onto his head and Drako and kyuubi to Naruto's shoulders.

"Well remember when kyuubi said he wanted to put on a show?" Naruto began to explain.

"Yea and…… you attacked us with that molten dragon, which would have incinerated us." Kiba pointed out as if Naruto and co had forgotten.

**I don't recall any dragon?**

Kiba looked around the arena and saw no evidence at all of the extremely deadly looking dragon.

Everyone else in the arena save for a select few (Sarutobi, Robert, Jiraiya, Kakashi) looked around just noticing there was no trace of the dragon. Kakashi laughed still reading his book,

"Come now Kurenai, I would expect the leaf's genjutsu expert to see through that?"

Kurenai smacked her head and blushed, "I didn't even think about Naruto being able to do a genjutsu"

"Ahhh doubting my student, not nice at all,"

"Will you shut up already" Kurenai complained

"Ok, but you were right about Naruto not being able to do genjutsu, he never has been"

By now everyone had turned their attention to the little argument.

"So then what was it?" Kurenai asked not wanting to ruin her reputation or her pride in her area of expertise.

Everyone was silent…..Kakashi flipped a page causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Why do you think that the fox came out?" Kakashi replied casually.

Everyone looked towards the trio looking at a hysterical laughing fox, which was joined by Drako in laughing up a storm.

"I can't believe I was outsmarted by Naruto" Kiba admitted walking up the stairs.

"Hey no one ever believes how smart I am" Naruto said as he was glomped by Ino in a hug.

**It wasn't you it was Kyuubi **Drako pointed out.

"Nice job sweetie" Ino said planting a kiss on his lips causing Drako to act like he was puking.

**Get a room** Kyuubi said as he and Drako transferred their posts to the railing.

"Hahaha well anyway, who's next?" Naruto asked as he ended their kiss.

The names on the board were already spinning rapidly revealing the next match.

Rock Lee vs Temari of the sand

Yoooossssshhhhhh Lee yelled as he jumped into the air. Gai joined him in this odd procedure, before Temari had enough and yelled from the arena floor.

"Will you two cut that shit out and get down here!!!!!"

They were unphased by her screams of protest.

"Why do I get stuck with all the weird ass people?????" Temari said aloud thinking of kankuro and now these freaks.

"Alright Lee enough get down there and win!!!" Naruto said as he tossed him over the railing and pushed Gai backwards before walking back to his spot next to Ino and his companions.

Lee landed in a twisted heap before muttering a barely audible ouch and then springing back up and shaking off and stretching.

"Are you finally ready?" Temari asked pissed now

"Yes I will fight with all my youth." Lee shouted

"Begin" Hayate yelled and leapt backwards to watch the match.

Temari instantly opened her fan

**Cutting whirlwind!!! **

A slicing gale blew towards lee who ran and then rolled to the side of the attack. Lee stood and returned to his stance as if nothing had happened.

"A strong attack but you will have to hit me with that for it to be of any use." Lee said proudly, acknowledging his superior speed.

"Who said I was done, this match just started."

**Great Breakthrough**

Temari said as she swung her fan at Lee who dodged the attack again, this time as Lee recovered from his roll Temari was right on top of him with her fan closed poised to strike. Lee raised his hands and the fan connected with his heavily bandaged wrists. The attack didn't even faze Lee as he quickly used one hand to hold the fan and spun on one foot and swept Temari's legs out from under her. Lee rose and aimed a fist at Temari's gut but she rose to the side and the attack just missed her side.

Lee smiled and continued his onslaught of attacks. Punches, kicks, backhands and knees. Temari had never seen someone with so much efficiency in Taijutsu. She began to wonder what his ninjutsu and genjutsu were like.

Lee increased his speed and nailed Temari in her arm, sending her spinning away into the wall. Lee returned back to his stance and waited for her to rise.

Most people in the arena were surprised with Lee's strength and speed compared to how weird he was and how bad he was beating Temari, who is a long range fighter and here lee is a close range fighter. Gaara had even raised an eyebrow when Lee had connected with her arm.

"Nice job Lee" 

Naruto yelled from the railing. Lee looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Temari…………..…keep a distance" Gaara said monotonously

Temari blinked at her brother's encouragement. Even though she already knew that, to hear it from her brother who only spoke to kill was a great lift to her spirit.

"Alright stay far, easier said then done in this small area" Temari spoke aloud.

Lee suddenly dropped his forward foot to where it was at a 90 degree angle then exploded outward towards Temari at amazing speed. She waited till he was close as possible before calling her attack.

**Cutting Whirlwind**

Lee threw his arms up in defense and was sliced down his torso and left arm pretty bad. When Lee let his arms down Temari was already across the arena. Lee bent his leg again and charged Temari, fist raised. Once again Temari waited till the last second and attacked.

**Cutting Whirlwind. **

This time Lee was already dodging and was up in the air fist drawn back.

"Gotcha" **Great Breakthrough**

And Temari swung her fan unleashing her attack. Temari's eyed widened when the attack kept going past lee and slammed into the ceiling, completely bypassing Lee. Temari rolled and jumped away seconds before Lee hit the ground.

And she decided it was a GREAT idea after she saw the huge craters that lee made when he hit the floor after a simple punch. Lee simply smiled and flexed again.

"Hate to tell you this boy but I can keep dodging you all day." Temari stated as she leaned on her folded up fan. Lee stood straighter and smiled

Up in the audience Naruto smirked. "Fight a whirlwind with a whirlwind"

"How, Lee doesn't know any jutsu" Kurenai said confused

"Man you guys assume too much before you listen, now I am going to wait and let you find out." Naruto said determined not to answer anymore resulting in a pissed off Kurenai and a smirking Kakashi. Lee charged and then feinted an attack with a right hook. Temari moved her fan to block, but Lee jumped back and quickly attacked again.

**Leaf whirlwind**

Lee spun very rapidly and kicked Temari in the gut sending her backwards at a high speed. She crashed into the wall coughing up blood as she rose from the wall implant.

"Please surrender I do not want to hurt you" Lee asked

"Never" Temari grunted out

Lee charged again weaving a pattern back and forth towards Temari, who brought her fan down to bash him on the head but Lee ducked under it and disappeared. Lee reappeared crouched down low under Temari's outstretched arms.

Lee brought his foot up at an amazing speed and Temari closed her eyes expecting the attack to knock her out completely and maybe kill her.

A shaking Temari opened her eyes to see Lee holding a quickly drawn kunai at her throat.

"This is your last chance, after this I will go full out on you and not hold anything back" Lee said serious.

Temari thought about her options and then was reminded of the crater he created from his fall. "Fine I surrender" Temari admitted and lowered her fan

"YOSSSSHHHHHH THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY LEEEEEE" Gai yelled from the railing. Lee began to cry before jumping up next to Gai and beginning their gay shouting thing.

Leee!!!!!!

Gai-sensei!!!!

Leeeee!!!!!!!!

Gai-sensei!!!!

Leeee!!

WHAM!!!! Ino smashed them both into the wall and walked back to her spot. There were whispers of thanks throughout the arena.

The board began to randomize again and stopped on Chouji vs Dosu.

It was a good fight until it ended in a draw from Chouji smashing Dosu with a powered up fist, but Chouji ran out of energy after that attack so they were both unable to fight. There were a few shouts of protest from sakura, but she was silenced when Hokage-sama explained that in his current state even a small child could kill either one of them. He then continued.

"Now that the preliminary matches are over, we will decide the matches for the third and final exam. Will the winner of each preliminary match step forward to draw a number to see who you will be matched up against. In sasuke uchiha's absence he will be the last number remaining in the box. Now please step forward."

The winners filed up to the box that was provided by Ibiki. Everyone stood back in line and waited for the results as they told Ibiki what number they had drawn.

These will be the matches for the Third chunnin exam.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee vs Ino Yamanaka

Kankuro vs Shino Abruame

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the sand

And Shikamaru Nara vs the winner of the match between sasuke and Gaara.

The Hokage started to clap and was then joined by the rest of the people in the room. After the clapping the Hokage took his leave and the rest soon followed. Kakashi went to check on sasuke.

Naruto and Ino were walking down a street in Konoha after exiting the forest of death. Drako was perched on Naruto's shoulder and Kyuubi on Ino's.

"Well that was a great set of matches." Ino said holding Naruto's hand.

"Yea they were awesome, I liked Lee's the most, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked to Drako and Kyuubi.

**Well of course I liked mine the most because I was there.** Kyuubi said proudly as if it were obviously the best.

**Well I liked Ino's I think that she might give us a run for the money.**

"Might be able to, not yet though" Naruto said

"Not with that White lightning of yours and sensei's." Ino pouted

"Well tha….. Naruto never got to finish because he suddenly found his face planted in the street courtesy of Robert who had just appeared on his head.

"O come now I thought you were quicker than that" Robert said as he poked Naruto in the head.

"I wasn't expecting it" Naruto grumbled as he pushed Robert of off him and rolled over.

"Hahaha, so much for that praise Naruto." Ino laughed

"Don't get to cocky" Jake said as he appeared and swept Ino's legs out causing her to fall down on top of Naruto, forcing him back to the ground. Ino smacked him over the head.

"O come on I am not that heavy" Ino pouted

**HHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHHAH ** Drako and Kyuubi laughed rolling around on the ground.

"You guys are getting rusty, I think its time for some more training" Jake said as he helped Ino to her feet and let Naruto get up himself.

"O sure pick on me only" Naruto grumbled dusting himself off.

"O.K" Jiraiya said as he appeared and punched Naruto in the gut, forcing him back to the ground.

"Damn senseis picking on their students." Naruto muttered and stood up this time watching his surroundings.

"I really thought that you would be able to dodge at least one of those attacks Naruto, you really are getting rusty" Robert said as he started to walk again with the rest following.

"Yea, I am pretty sure that sasuke would have at least seen the second one coming" Jiraiya taunted

"sheesh I could say the same for you too." Naruto said as he quickly through a punch at Jiraiya face.

Jiraiya was laughing at the vain attempt as he ducked under the punch and pushed Naruto back away from him still laughing. His laughing was cut short however when two shadow clones kicked him in the back and the front forcing him to the ground, while he kept laughing.

"Ok enough Naruto" Ino said grabbing his arm again and walking towards Ichiraku with Robert and Jake and Jiraiya making his way.

**Ichiraku ramen**

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers, the usual?" Tenchi asked as he tightened his chef's hat. Ayame chuckled and opened a locked cabinet full of empty bowls.

"You know it old man." Naruto grinned back.

Within 5 minutes there had been 70 bowls made and 69 had been eaten seeing as Ino was taking her time. Robert paid the bill and they sat and talked for a while.

"Well that was a good match Naruto, but I was wondering….

Naruto and Drako tensed up at this

"Why you didn't use your sword, or any strong ninjutsu?"

Naruto stumbled over his words before finally getting it out.

"We didn't want any serious damage done, and we wanted to save our stuff for the finals." Naruto said proud of his excuse

"Well don't you know how to win using a sword without slicing their head off." Robert said

"Well I know but I wanted to save them." Naruto whined

"Ok good enough"

"Whew"

"But what was this about gundanium and last resort weapon that Drako blurted out?" Jake said pissing Naruto and Drako off.

"Um well you see the last time that you were over at our house you left some of the gundanium." Naruto explained

"O really now, and what did you do with it?" Robert asked looking straight at them not really caring.

**Um well we uh made some weapons. ** Drako admitted

"I would guess they wouldn't be that great seeing as it was a very small amount." Robert said as he took a swig from his drink.

"So where are they at now?" Jake asked following in Robert's questions.

They bit their thumbs and called them forth and surprisingly there were three poofs of smoke instead of two. They looked over to see Ino looking the other way whistling.

"That's funny" Jiraiya said as if no one else had seen it.

Naruto held a white paladin's shield in his left hand. It was about 4 feet tall and a foot wide. It had a crest of a fox and a dragon beneath a cloud.

Robert looked at it closely and smiled. "Interesting" Jake and Jiraiya also looked at it.

Drako cursed under his breath as he transformed in a puff of smoke. He now sported shining black armor that glistened in the sunlight. It contrasted greatly with Naruto's armor, but the only difference between the armor and his skin color was the glistening.

It covered his chest and part of his back and all the way down his tail. He had extended claws and 2 metal spikes sprouting out from his tail.

"That's pretty nice there Drako" Jake said as he took out an arrow from where though no one could say and sliced it across his armor, leaving absolutely nothing, not even a scratch.

They all turned to Ino "Ok, Ok ,Ok"

She showed them a small crossbow made of a yellow gold wood that was attached to her right arm. It stretched just to her elbow, thus not hindering her mobility and flexibility at all. On her left thigh was a small pouch that held the bolts.

"Very nice" Robert said inspecting all three weapons. Naruto Ino and Drako all looked up wondering if they were going to get out of this punishment free.

"Since you didn't tell or ask me if you could use the gundanium that was intended for you anyway, you had better be able to use them to full efficiency by the time the finals roll around." Robert said proudly.

"Yes, your other skills are more than superb, I see no reason why you cannot dedicate your training to these new weapons and their powers." Jake said

"So we had better see you tomorrow training with them" Jiraiya said as the three of them walked away and then teleported to the Hokage tower.

When they arrived Sarutobi was sitting at his desk already smoking his pipe.

"So what news did you have for us Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked not wasting anytime.

Jiraiya sighed before speaking. "Well apparently Orochimaru has been planning an invasion of Konoha for some time now, I guess that it will come during the finals some time but I am not completely sure."

"Well that should not be too much of a problem; we can handle Orochimaru and his sound village." Jake said

"Yes but the sand is also being fooled by Orochimaru, and are going to join in the attack" Jiraiya stated gravely.

"Now that may prove to be somewhat hard to accomplish the defense of our village." Sarutobi admitted

"We will be able to win, Orochimaru is counting on Gaara to unleash his bijuu and decimate the village. However Naruto has freed him from Shukakau's control with the help of kyuubi. So he is only a minor threat."

"I say we have Naruto keep an eye on him or have a talk." Jake suggested

"Indeed but I think that sasuke can handle that, Naruto may be needed elsewhere, he is among the top 25 in the village." Sarutobi interjected

Robert up to this time had been quiet listening to Jiraiya's report.

"Also…………Orochimaru has gotten rock, lightning and grass to invade as well. Not counting the numerous missing ninja he has enlisted."

The other three looked solemnly at Robert who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"But that is not the worst part. Naruto, Ino and Drako can handle numbers with their superior speed." Robert said

"Then what is?" Jiraiya inquired

Robert opened his eyes and looked up. "Orochimaru has obtained the ability to summon the dead to this land again."

"Meaning what?" Jiraiya said worried now

"Meaning we may be facing a few dead kages at our gates, or maybe something worse than that. I am not sure"

"Well we have a lot on our hands it seems." Sarutobi said as he folded his hands and thought

"There is more……." This time it was Jake that spoke.

"I am sorry I did not have time to tell you yet brother but I was occupied watching Naruto's fight." Jake said to Robert who looked at him with interest

"No harm done, go ahead" Robert said smiling though wanting to now this information.

"It seems that the Raikage has developed a method of unleashing the demons from their jinchurriki forcibly."

"But shouldn't the demons die at the death of their jinchurriki?" Jiraiya spoke

"Yes but the jinchurriki will not die instantaneously; it may take minutes or hours, depends on the will of the person and the strength of the seal."

Sarutobi moved to speak

"No there is no chance of harm to Naruto, his will is stronger than anyone I know except maybe Robert here, not to mention the Yondaime's seal is strong as well.

"So then what is our plan of action, surely we cannot beat the rest of the five great nations plus whatever demons they have under their control and however many kages." Jiraiya said serious.

"Well Sarutobi can you handle your student?"

"Of course, leave him to me" Sarutobi said

"Ok, now the other living kages, Jiraiya I need you to go and find Tsunade and give her this." Robert said as he gave him a letter "it will bring her back

"I will be back before the finals."

"You better, you might need some help against the kages."

"We will be fine, I am stronger than all of them anyway, it is just the ganging up that may be a problem." Jiraiya stated proudly.

"That you are" Jake said

"Jake and I will be assisting in the defense of Konoha outside the gate, along with Naruto, Drako and Ino. We will cut down the forces before they can enter the village." Robert said

"Sarutobi, have the leaf ready, we need to get some training and resting done, we will meet you at the exams" Jake said as they proceeded to leave

"Thank You both for your assistance" Sarutobi said as he removed his hat and bowed.

"Well our little brother made this village his own, and we must honor his sacrifice."


	10. Finals

Naruto sat up and yawned, looked around and noticed Drako gone

Naruto sat up and yawned, looked around and noticed Drako gone.

"Damn I better not be late" Naruto said as he quickly got dressed and gathered his gear from the surrounding floor.

He went downstairs to find everyone else eating already. "Why does no one ever wake me?"

Everyone just shrugged and kept eating. Naruto joined them.

"I can't wait for the finals today" Naruto said almost forgetting his food

"Yea that month went by quick" Ino added not forgetting her food

"And if either of you guys lose, that means a lot more training" Jake said

"But it shouldn't be a problem for you guys, hell you can already best a lot of the jounin" Robert said

"But still no match for me" Jiraiya said not wanting to be left out

Naruto noticed that Robert and Jake weren't as talkative as they had been the last month.

"O well I can't wait to test out the ultimate and coolest move I have ever learned" Naruto said as his left hand grabbed his right wrist and he just stared at it.

"Only use that if you need too, but against the hyuuga it will be a perfect counter"

"I know but it is so cool"

**Just use it anyway; I haven't gotten to see it yet.** Drako pouted because they had been split up again for their training.

"I will" Naruto said as he jumped around flexing and stretching.

"I don't think you should put your armor on during this fight Naruto"

"But why sensei?"

**Because, it won't help you at all against Neji, his attacks will completely bypass it.**

"Yea, but I look so much cooler with it" Naruto whined but an evil glare from Robert silenced him and he began to take it off and seal it into his scroll. He still had his sword on his back.

"Well I think its about time to go then right?" Jiraiya said patting his stomach

"K Lets move out" Naruto said enthusiastically as he went out the door followed by everyone

"Ok you two do your best" Jake said giving a happy smile

"And don't show off too much"

"And keep an eye on Sasuke" Jiraiya added

"Why is that" Ino asked

"I caught him talking to Orochimaru, and he left when I showed up. Sasuke said that they didn't get to say much because I showed up and ruined it" Jiraiya said in a serious tone

"We will" Naruto assured thinking about his teammate.

You can count on us

"Ok Good Luck then" Jiraiya said and the three of them disappeared in a lightning bolt, flash of shadows and a swirl of leaves.

"I can't wait till we can do that" Naruto said amazed

"Let's go Naruto" Ino said as she interlaced their hands and walked to the stadium

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stadium

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked out at all the spectators gathered as he and the rest of the chunnin hopefuls stood there showing themselves off. Drako was on Naruto's shoulder and Kyuubi was just wishing he cold come out and scare all these villagers.

Please, just one, let me scare one villager!

"No, later you can"

Fine

"The First match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga, will the two participants stay in the ring and the other candidates please go to the waiting area." Genma said in a booming voice.

The participants left and Naruto stood facing Neji, who had a confident scowl on his face.

"You have no chance of beating me" Neji

"Ha, lets find out" Naruto said laughing heavily at Neji's attempt to throw his mind off.

"First match…………..Begin" and Genma jumped back

Neji dropped into a jyuuken stance and activated his bloodline.

Naruto feeling his inner prankster, dropped into a stance identical to Neji's. Causing everyone to stare wondering. This of course pissed Neji off for insulting his sacred style.

"You mock me, with your fake style"

Neji charged and Naruto followed, Drako jumped off to the side. A right attack from Neji was met by an identical one from Naruto's left. Neji swiped his arm to the side and landed a palm strike on Naruto's chest. He slid back a little and exhaled deeply.

**Shadow Clone**

Then there was 101 Naruto's surrounding Neji. 100 began their assault and Neji began to repel them as best he could. Naruto walked over to Drako to converse letting the clones keep Neji busy.

"So, swords?"

Yes, let's start with me on your back for the first attack and then switch it up, donning armor and all?

"Perfect, I mean sensei might get mad but we get to show off" Naruto bragged

**Ooops **Drako said sarcastically

Soul Seal Release

Neji just finished off the last of the clones to see Naruto charging with his blood red sword drawn held back behind him with two hands for a powerful overhead strike. Naruto brought the sword down in a powerful arc right where Neji was standing.

Neji jumped back and prepared for a counter strike only to see Naruto continue downwards in his attack and that infernal dragon on his back finishing a jutsu.

**Fire Dragon**

The attack caught Neji completely off guard and burnt off the entire top of his clothes and scorched part of his chest giving the girls something to look at.

Naruto stood back and looked at Neji

"How did you block my eyes from seeing the dragon on your back?" He inquired confused and worried as he struggled to stand.

"Secret" Naruto replied stiffly

"Too bad you are in my range"

"64 strikes of Divination"

Naruto tried to block all the attacks, but Neji's hand speed was too fast. Naruto wound up taking 20 hits.

"Pretty nice attack there Neji" Naruto said as he got back up feeling the effects of the attack.

How did that feel?

"Feels like a kunai is still in there" Naruto said flexing his arms

Neji charged with a right jab that Naruto sidestepped and punched back with the hilt of his sword nailing Neji in the gut and made him fall and spit out blood.

Everyone in the crows was fully engrossed in this fight, seeing as the Hyuuga prodigy was being beaten by a kid known only to a few.

Neji started again attacking with everything he had, fists, kicks and elbows. But each time he used a jyuuken strike it was blocked by Naruto's armguards. Now Naruto began to unleash his own attacks. A horizontal slash that made Neji duck under and then a kick sending him flying across the arena floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the stands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Hanabi, younger sister to Hinata, turned to her father with a partially shocked face.

"Father… how is it that Neji is being beaten so easily?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "That boy has been trained by the strongest warrior alive. And I mean the strongest. And the boy there has the potential to surpass his sensei."

"But Neji is the best gennin, he should have no problem?" Hanabi asked wondering how is it that a Hyuuga was being beaten, especially the prodigy.

"Blood does not always mean Strength" Hiashi said as if quoting someone.

"That is wrong, the Hyuuga are the best fighters!" Hanabi protested

"That is what I believed when I was younger, but is not true my child. What I said before was a partial quote from a great friend. The rest goes as this…

"To a true warrior blood does not mean anything. True it gives potential, but it does not give strength. Strength is earned through practice and determination. Look back on all of the greatest warriors of our time and the past. They achieved their strength by their own means, with their own hands, and own will. Not one of the greats was 'granted' strength and none of them had special 'blood'.

"That was said to me when I was bested in a fight during my chunnin exams, very similar to this" Hiashi finished smiling

Hanabi just looked back to the fight and thought about that quote and that her father lost at the chunnin exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji regained his composure and analyzed Naruto and Drako in their stance. Naruto was standing with his sword out to the right, both hands on the hilt, staring back at Neji. His arm guards shone with light and his eyes were fixated on his. Drako stood to his left with his tiny but deadly claws raised.

Neji knew that either way he attacked he would take some kind of damage here. Naruto's stance was able to repel an attack or evade one. Drako could just get out of the way or attack Neji if he went after Naruto.

"So Neji, are you ready to give up?" Naruto asked

"To the likes of you? NEVER!"

Wow this guy doesn't get that he is bleeding and we haven't even started

"Yea but whatever, I want to see someone besides us fight, let's go Drako" Naruto said then sprinted

Neji smirked and waited for them to get close.

Heavenly Spin

Naruto blocked with his sword and was sent flying back. And Drako with him.

Neji smiled proudly as he watched them both not moving.

Naruto jumped up and charged with Drako doing the same to his left.

Drako jumped onto Naruto's right arm as he continued to charge.

Neji waited again until they were close enough. He moved his feet to begin the spin but was surprised when Naruto launched Drako right at him.

"Oh No! If I stop the dragon then Naruto will have a free shot, and vice versa."

Neji still continues with the spin as soon as he could and effectively blocked Naruto from getting to close. He watched as Drako flew like a bullet towards him and slashed him down his right side, leaving a deep bleeding wound.

Neji cried in pain as he dropped to his knees. He sensed Naruto walking towards him.

"It seems you lost Neji" Naruto said smiling

**Strong, but not enough to beat us** Drako said as he stood behind Neji.

Naruto pointed his blade towards Neji. "Do you yield?"

………….

Come on some time this year!

Neji thought back to his fight with Hinata and how she said the same things as these two. His anger inside him rising. Despite the gaping wound he spun and sent a chakra enhanced strike towards Drako's head. The blow landed and an explosion of smoke erupted as well as a scream.

Everyone in the crowd was full of anticipation for the result. And what they saw was not what anyone expected.

Drako stood in his true form with his wings open and fangs bared at Neji's body. Neji was being held forcefully face first into the ground, one arm obviously broken and bleeding, the whole while screaming in agony.

Damn Sore Loser, I should kill you know

"Drako that's enough" Naruto said sternly still pissed at Neji's actions.

**I hate people who want power given** Drako said as he threw Neji into the ground harder and transformed back to his small form making his way to the contestants box.

"Well Neji, you lose"

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki and Drako" Genma said as the medical team rushed over.

"The crowd was deathly silent as Naruto stood there watching Neji. As soon as he turned to leave they erupted like a volcano.

Naruto had to pause and look around at all the applause he was getting. He liked it! And continued to the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father is Neji going to be ok?" Hanabi asked in a low voice

"Yes he will be fine, that boy showed mercy. It is legal to kill in this exam, and for that cheap shot he attempted he is lucky to be alive and with only a broken arm."

"But he lost?"

"All things happen for a reason" Hiashi said as he excused himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NEXT MATCH Rock Lee vs. Ino Yamanaka" Genma called in a commanding voice.

They both entered the ring. Naruto glomping Ino in a hug before she went to the ring.

"Begin!"

And Lee charged with a right hook that Ino jumped away from. She drew a kunai and threw it at a charging Lee. He stopped momentarily before continuing towards Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's got to get some room if she is to have any chance Naruto

"I know but Lee is fast even for her, but if she goes all out she should be fine"

True but is she going to now?

"I guess we will just have to see

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino jumped back and drew her bow of her back and pointed it right at Lee and let an arrow sing. Lee rolled to the side and had to roll again away from another arrow.

"Wow, that is very fast Ino" Lee praised

Lee charged again and threw a kunai right at Ino who was forced to jump away from her stationary position. Now she was on the move running from Lee. She reached back to draw an arrow only to find Lee right in front of her and nailed her with a right hook to the gut knocking her into the wall. Ino swore under her breath and stood up.

"Even though I have been training for a month to defeat you I don't think I can Lee"

"I must agree, but we will still have a great fight" Lee hollered back proudly

"Well Lee I suggest you take of your weights because I am going all out" Ino said as she made a handseal and closed her eyes.

**Soul Seal Release**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow this is the first time we get to see Ino without her seals." Naruto said in anticipation.

I can't wait

"Wow Inoishi, looks like Ino is pretty strong" Chouza said

"Yea from the looks of it she's the strongest of out children," Shikaku said

"She makes me so proud" Inoishi said smiling

"Wow, great work Jake" Robert said as he and Jake stood up above the Kage's Box

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino's platinum blonde hair became intertwined with long streaks of white that ran the whole length. A white chest plate materialized and forest green bracers grew around her forearms. And she summoned her crossbow to her right hand. Even her bow seemed to lengthen a little. But the most amazing addition of all was her eyes. They still had her pupils but oozed a white aura that dissipated in the air giving her a sweet but deadly look.

Lee saw this and actually took off his weights.

"Ready Lee?"

"Yes let us begin"

Lee rocketed forward, his body not being visible, only the broken rock along the ground. An arrow flys from Ino and the trail of broken rock shifts to the right. The ground where the arrow hit froze over in a solid sheet of ice for about 10 feet.

Ino smirked when she just though of a plan in her head.

Lee appeared right in front of Ino and she blocked with her left hand as much as she could but was still thrown back. She got right up and started her attack.

Hidden River

Nothing happened except the ground split a little bit. Lee ignored it and continued. Ino ducked a right jab and got her legs taken out with a sweep. Lee grabbed her and threw her towards the other wall. She turned in midair and shot an arrow at the unsuspecting Lee. He almost took the arrow right in the heart, but shifted a little and it scraped his chest and kept going. Even though she missed Lee was still feeling the ice forming on his side.

Ino smirked when she saw that her shot was true, but was still faced with the problem of the incoming wall.

Rebirth of the river

The cracked ground broke open and water rushed out like a geyser. It slowed her momentum enough to not take any serious damage from the impact.

"Damn if I get hit with one of them in the legs my speed is gone." Lee realized as he tried with no effect to take the ice off.

Ino walked right through the geyser as it began to flood the floor of the stadium slowly.

_What is she doing with this water?!_

Ino smirked and then raised her bow

Artic Shot

Lee sprinted to the right and made it way out of the way of this arrow. He looked back to see the wall completely frozen.

Lee disappeared and Ino jumped straight into the air as the ground exploded in a crater.

She saw Lee look up and then he too jumped in the air. Ino slashed down with a kunai but Lee smashed the kunai to the side with his bare fist and then began a relentless combo on Ino. As they finished their descent Lee kicked her into the ground, creating a crater.

Lee stood and waited for Ino to rise and noticed that the water was up to his ankles

already.

Everyone in the stadium felt the ground pulse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it comes brother"

"Yes but will it be enough?"

"Of course its my attack" Jake said as he elbowed Robert who just gave a cheesy grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Drako, I think Ino could almost take us" Naruto stated

I've never seen these attacks, have you?

"Nope, new to me"

Well this definitely puts her as the best long range ninja here

"By a long shot"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frozen Tundra

The water instantly froze, all at once not even giving Lee any warning. His feet were completely stuck. Everyone also noticed that the temperature was dropping. And it was centered on Ino who was climbing out of the hole.

"Wow I never thought that this chest plate would be so effective" Ino said, as she saw no cracks from Lee's attacks.

She looked to see that Lee was still trying to pull himself out. She started a long chain of handseals and then strung her bow.

Artic Fury

An ice dragon rose on Ino's left and right and both looked towards Lee. Ino let loose the arrow and the Dragons followed it like a dog chasing a stick.

Just before the frozen ice hit a shout was heard.

Fifth Gate Release

Lee stood there as if nothing had happened. He punched the ground and freed his feet.

"Nice move Lee but I still have the advantage." Ino said as she drew another arrow.

Lee ignored her and began his charge but stumbled over the ice. The energy that his body was giving off was slowly melting the ice.

"Crap I had better hurry up if I want to win."

Ino began a continuous volley of shots but Lee managed to grab or deflect them all.

"I don't have enough chakra to use any more chakra arrows." Ino realized

The ice had melted enough and Lee shot towards her like a rocket. Ino took the blow in the center of her chest plate, it sent her into the opposite wall and coughed up blood.

"Crap that hurts more than Naruto" Ino said "Okay have to end it right here" Ino said as she waited for Lee. He charged, with his body beginning to feel the effects of the Gates.

He smashed a fist into Ino's side and then grabbed her and tossed her back towards the other wall. Lee appeared facing Ino with his fist reared back.

Lee's fist was shifted off more from Ino's left arm. It glanced down the length of her arm and she felt the power of that hit throughout her whole arm.

Lee stopped his assault even though it looked like he had the upper hand. He appeared above Ino and brought his left arm down towards her, but no impact occurred. No one figured out why until Ino pushed him onto his back, with…… the bolt of the crossbow touching Lee's neck.

"Proctor I surrender" Lee shouted as he smiled and got to his feet.

Ino looked to the crowd and smiled and then fell down. The crowd cheered even louder than Naruto's match making him a little jealous. Naruto and Drako were instantly at her side. Naruto put his hand above her heart.

Soul Seal

Ino returned to her sealed state.

Man she's got a bunch of bruises

"Yea but she'll be alright" Naruto said as he let the medics take her to the hospital wing.

**Well let's get back to the box, Lee is fine too with that muscled out body he's got.**

"Naruto tell Ino that was the bet fight I have ever had!!"

"Hehehe Yea, I'll do that Lee"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru as the Kazekage was awed by the display.

"Hokage-sama, your gennin are amazing, they show skill that rivals some jounin."

"These are a special bunch, probably the best since the sannin" Sarutobi said with a calm voice.

"Yes, the next sannin" Orochimaru said as he looked around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I never thought your girl would be that strong" Chouza said as he finished a bag of chips.

"Yea, she would definitely beat a bunch of jounin in this village. Hell She could probably take on her old man" Shikaku said finishing with a grin.

"I'm starting to think she really could in a while, if not now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the crowd had finally died down Genma moved to begin the next match, already awed by the display of the fights. Best chunnin exams he's seen in years.

"Kankuro of the sand vs. Shino Abruame"

"Proctor I forfeit, I just don't have what it takes to beat this guy"

Shino eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright then next match is between Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha"

Both contestants entered the ring with a maniacal smile.

"And finally we get to see the two weirdoes going at it" Naruto stated laughing

HAHAHAHA nice one, but who do you think is going to win

"Gaara, Sasuke has nothing, he doesn't even use that sword we gave him anymore."

Really, why did he stop that?

"He said it wasn't worth carrying around, so I took it back and melted it back to something else"

And that would be?

"You'll find out eventually"

And with that said Drako tackled Naruto and they began wrestling. **Tell ME!**

"Never" argh! And they continued their tumble for a while more until Shikamaru pulled them apart and threw them at he railing.

I am going to find out

"Yea, when I let you know" Naruto retorted

GGGRRRR

"Ok match is starting shut up you two" Shikamaru said very interested in which opponent he was going to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke tossed a kunai towards Gaara who never moved, never blinked just kept staring back at him. The sand rose from the ground and grabbed the kunai, it was swallowed up and the sand shifted and then the kunai was hurled back at Sasuke who just jumped to the side.

Grand Fireball

Sasuke launched the fireball and followed in its shadow. Again Gaara never moved just stood there as the fireball was stopped against a thick sheet of sand. Sasuke appeared at Gaara's left aiming a punch to his head. It came within an inch but was caught short by the sand, and it held Sasuke in place.

"Why do you try such useless techniques, I am leagues above you"

"We shall see, I am of the great Uchiha clan" Sasuke said confidently and activated his sharingan. He charged with a right hook that was blocked, the sand in turn grabbed his legs and tossed him into the wall.

"Pathetic" Gaara said still staring at the same spot he was looking at in the beginning of the match.

The chirping of birds could be heard and Gaara actually looked towards Sasuke.

**Chidori**

Sasuke ran down the walls at a speed that was close to Lee's. His curse seal had activated to level 1, and his eyes showed insanity.

Gaara turned towards Sasuke and held out his hand. The sand flowed away from Gaara and moved towards Sasuke. When he was close enough the sand grabbed his feet and pulled upward. Sasuke fell face first into the ground and his attack created a small crater.

Gaara's sand was already surrounding sasuke's legs and was starting to climb upwards. Sasuke was still felling a little dizzy from being slammed into the ground. He felt the sand crawling up him and began to struggle and try to scrape it off. Gaara just looked on.

The sand had made its way to sasuke's neck and slowly began to squeeze.

"I show you mercy as a request from a friend, surrender now or die" Gaara said flatly

"To the likes of you never.." Sasuke screamed back

"Have it your way then" Gaara raised his arm again.

The sand around Sasuke's legs tightened fast and all Sasuke felt was intense pain through his legs. They were useless now. Gaara released the sand and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well Gaara has this one won

"Yea, Sasuke isn't going to escape from that one, not since he's already trapped to his shoulders."

**Well it looks like Shikamaru is going to be fighting him.**

"That will be a good match"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru looked over to his guards who had worried looks on their faces. He couldn't begin his attack with both Sarutobi ad Jiraiya here, he would be dead very quickly. The guards looked confused as to why there would be one of the sannin here as well. He signaled to wait it out more to see if Jiraiya would leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm, I would have thought that Orochimaru would have started the attack by now." Jake spoke aloud.

"Yea, but I guess he must be intimidated by Jiriaya's presence as well."

"Hmm, so how do you think that Lightning, Grass and Rock are doing?"

"I suppose that they are waiting for a signal from Orochimaru."

"Well it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean brother?" Robert asked

"Lightning plans on releasing one of their demons from its jinchurriki."

"Yes, but I think I can take them"

"I know you can, but can you do it without sacrificing your life?"

Robert looked down and then to his brother. "That I am not sure of"

"Just don't do anything stupid. Think before acting when it comes down to that stuff"

"Aww, is the little brother worried?" Robert teased

"Yes, for your stupidity."

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH"

"O well here is Naruto's next match

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will have an hour break to let the contestants recover and rest up"

At this everyone began to file out to go the bathroom or the food vendors.

Hey, let's go see Sensei

"Yea, where is he?"

Over there above the Kage's box top left spire

"Ok let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll be back Hokage-sama, bathroom break, anybody want anything?" Jiraiya asked and when no one answered he left

The Kazekage smiled and turned to his guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that Drako finally smelt us, here they come"

"Yea, should we tell them about it?"

"I suppose, but not everything'

'Alright" Jake finished as they turned away from the direction that Naruto and Drako were approaching from.

Naruto and Drako each appeared at the edge at the same time. They jumped towards their senseis with a fist and claw reared back. The next thing they knew was they were both face first against the spire with an arm twisted behind their back and a foot on their head

Damn, still not even close

"Hahahah yea, they are too good"

"So what is it that you two wanted?" Robert asked as they released their hold

"Nothing just wanted to say hi, its kind of boring there because there isn't many contestants there, especially since Kankuro and Shino aren't in it anymore"

"I suppose it could get a little boring"

You have no idea

"Well you two ready to fight against Ino?"

"Yea, but I don't want to hurt her" Naruto admitted and looked away from their gaze.

"You will hurt her more by not going all out against her" Jake said smacking him on the head

I guess

"But on that note, there is something we must tell you" Robert said stoically

"What?"

"Konoha s going to be invaded today"

What, by who?

'Sound, Sand, Lightning, Grass and Rock"

"Well lets go get them," Naruto said jumping up and looking around

"Just hold on" Jake said grabbing his arm

"They are planning a surprise attack but we already know about it and have set a counter attack"

But they are four countries, we are only one, they greatly outnumber us

"Good then it's a fair fight" Naruto and Robert both said at the same time

"Hahahah, you think that now," Jake said laughing

"We should have no problem, besides if things start to get out of hand, My furry friend can always come take a walk" Naruto said patting his stomach

**WOW how cool will that be. The demon that attacked Konoha is now the defender of it**

"That will be awesome"

"Just remind him not to 'accidentally' destroy any of Konoha" Jake said with a smile

"I'll make sure of it"

The wind shifted a little and there was now a cool breeze. Drako twisted his head in towards the main gate.

I smell enemy ninja, they are hiding in the forest, he sniffed again nice, I would say about 20,000 troops

"That many? Cool" Naruto said excited while Jake and Robert looked on.

"Ok Naruto and Drako, you two need to go find Ino and tell her this plan"

"O don't worry I'm back" Ino said as she jumped up onto the spire with them

"Well that was quick" Robert said

"Yea, a special soldier pill from Chouza. Him and Shikaka came with my dad to visit me. But then they left in a rush" Ino said smiling as if nothing happened

"Ok well Ino, Konoha is going to be invaded today, soon" Jake said getting back to business

"What?!"

"It's True Ino" Naruto said as he checked all of his supplies

"Well I have an important mission for you three." They all looked at attention. Robert smiled at their maturity

"You three are to defend the main gate from any invaders entering the city. The rest of the Konoha ninja will be clearing out the city first, then will meet you guys on the walls.

"Nice, but one question" Naruto said raising his hand

Do we have any limiters or can we go all out?

"Whatever you want"

**YES** Naruto and Drako jumped around

"Start off with Drako transformed, try to strike some fear in them. Then go with seals off. And if you need to, Use the Flying Thunder God and Naruto use your speed." Robert commanded

"Don't forget about your weapons, use them well, stick together" Jake added

"Basically you have to keep all the enemies out until the rest of the leaf ninja make it there."

It won't be a problem

"Yea we can handle it hands down." Naruto said growing even more excited

"One more thing…….Jake started

………..Don't forget to show off" Robert said laughing

Jake punched him in the arm "That wasn't what I was going to say. Just beware of any Kages, and don't act stupid like Robert here"

"That is pretty hard to do" Ino said and they all started laughing except for Robert

An explosion rocked underneath them and the whole building shook. Everyone was instantly on alert.

"Go now!" Robert said as he grabbed Naruto and Drako and launched them through the air and Jake did the same to Ino. In the air Drako transformed and grabbed Naruto and Ino out of the air. Ino drew her bow and Naruto his sword. They reached the main gate to see thousands of ninja about a half mile off heading towards them

"Lets Go Drako!!" Naruto shouted and Drako dove towards them.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru jumped to the Kage's box with Sarutobi in his grasp.

"Well sensei, it has been a long time" Orochimaru said as he released him and the barrier went up.

"It has been long Orochimaru, I get to see two of my students at the same time." Sarutobi said as he tossed his cloak away and revealed a small toad on his shoulder.

The toad jumped to the ground and out stepped Jiraiya.

"Long time Orochimaru"

"Damn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raikage and Tsuchikage were leading a small force of elite ninja towards the left wall of Konoha. They both stopped and a stonewall rose up in front of them. In front of each Kage was an arrow that was only an inch away from their faces.

"Hello Boys" Jake said as he and Robert stood on top of the stonewall smiling down at them.


End file.
